You're never alone
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: As soon as I clicked new game, my life was changed forever. One things for sure I will change someone's fate no matter what.  SEYMOURxOC slight AuronXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Alex: This story is dedicated to all Final Fantasy X lovers, so enjoy please^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Prologue**

Some people say what's done is done and you can't change the past. That you can't change what has happened, or the fate that falls on someone.

Though I never got the attention and love I wanted from my family, I know I can change that. I know I can change someone's fate, this is his story and my story, along with my friends as well.

Again I will be told that I simply cannot do anything, be it that I'm weak or I just don't understand. One things for sure, is that things are supposed to happen for a reason, and my story was for a reason. I'm not weak and I will prove you wrong I would normally say. But, now standing here I find myself weak and unprepared for what's to come, yes I know what happens.

This is my reality now, and I have to fight to survive, fight to see my friend, and fight to change someone's fate.

I will not give up, not now, not ever. So, please hear me out. I calmly put my hand over my hear and take a deep breath. Having a bad day, nothing's going right. I feel my heart beat and smile.

Feel that?

That's your heart, it's there for a reason, you're here for a reason, so don't give up. Don't be sad. Smile.

The Fayth told me that, now I tell you this. My story starts here, let the lies come to reality and know your not alone.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: So, uh, what do you guys think? Please review also credit goes to my friend who gave me that little saying at the end.**


	2. Don't be afraid

**Alex: Here's the next chapter, enjoy^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 2: Don't be afraid**

**BANG**

I jumped from the loud noise and looked up to see my boss looking quite livid at me. Her green eyes flared in anger at me, I could only smile nervously.

" Zoey quit starring into space and get to work" she snapped. I nodded as I stood up and grabbed the tray she slammed in front of me. Don't you just love working at Big Boy's?

I'm convinced my boss the lovely miss. Angela Butler hates me. Yes, her last name is butler, quite funny but true. But, then again it's my fault for day dreaming.

" Zoey Reed, girl you've been day dreaming for a while now" my friend and co worker smiled. I turned and smiled at her, Erin Ross was African American and proud to be one too. She would not take any crap from people, and is always proud of her heritage. I smiled at her brown eyes lit up in day light. She brushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear as she grabbed my tray.

" Girl, what are you day dreaming about, wait let me guess you met a boy?" she asked smiling wider. I shook my head quickly.

" No I didn't meet a boy, just thinking of my game is all" I told her walking into the kitchen. She gawked at me.

" Again, it's official you addicted to it, you need to meet a nice boy" she said setting the tray in the sink. I rolled up my sleeves and was about to start washing them when Erin stopped me.

" You go on home, I'll cover you shift" she smiled. My eyes widened.

" I couldn't let you do that, I'll work" I said shaking my head. Erin laughed and ruffled my hair.

" I insist besides you might meet a cute boy on the way home" she said winking at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled at her nonetheless.

" If you insist, I'll see ya tomorrow Erin" I said taking my apron off and hanging it up. I grabbed my bag and made a hasty exit so as not to get Angela's attention. Once out of the entrance I began walking down the street. People walked down the street next to me minding there own business as I was lost in my thoughts. Dealing with college and work is a lot to handle. Since the college is nearby I still stay at my parent's house, they don't mind. I sighed happily as I made it home, a simple two floor house. I walked inside and set my bag down by the door and walked up stairs to my room.

My room was full of anime stuff and a couple Final Fantasy posters, my favorite one thought is Final Fantasy X.

I plopped down on my bed and started up my play station, I never really took out the disk so it always stayed in there.

I pressed the start button making it go to the menu faster, let's see I thought. I've already beat the game before, so let's beat it again I thought happily clicking new game.

The beginning of the game was always amazing, all the characters were really cool and had unique personalities. Take Tidus for example always hyper and ready to go, but knows when to be serious and is true at heart. I'd say he's hyper like a puppy but Zack's the puppy not Tidus. So he's more like a hamster running on it's wheel.

Square Enix always had really good evil characters for each Final Fantasy. But, I think in here Seymour was just misunderstood. I was lost in my thoughts so much I didn't notice the bright light coming from my t.v. till it was to late.

I gasped and shielded my eyes as an explosion of….pyreflies appeared?

Huh, pyreflies, what!

I rubbed my eyes as I felt myself getting sleepy, I fell sideways as I saw something. More like someone.

" Don't be afraid"

Was all I heard before slipping into darkness.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: I hope you like this chapter, so please review^^**


	3. I'm in Spira

**Alex: Sorry it's been a while but here is chapter three, hope you guy's like it^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 3: I'm in Spira!**

**Zoey's pov**

_Ieyui, Nobomeno._

I groaned a little bit as I started waking up, strange someone was singing.

_Renmiri, Yojuyogo, Hasatekanae._

I knew this song, it was a mixture of voices singing in a calm soothing manner. As if the people who were singing it were trying to wake me up.

_Kutamae._

It suddenly clicked it was the hymn of the fayth. Opening my eyes the first thing I saw a bird looking at me. I jumped slightly and sat up, considering the bird was very close to me it scared me.

It flew away quickly when I sat up, the first thing I realized was my head hurt. The second thing I realized was where the hell am I?

I was in a forest that much I knew, laying in a shrub to be exact. The branches were stuck to my clothes as I crawled my out. My bones aches slightly as I successfully crawled out, making me wonder how long I was laying there.

I stood up and brushed my self off stretching in the process. I sighed as my back cracked, brushing my black hair behind my ears I looked around.

A small dense forest stretching for a good long while, the trees loomed over me making it all shady. The sun crept through certain parts through the trees. Noticing a path I headed for picking out leaves from my hair as I went.

" Now, where am I?" I muttered to myself looking about. Zoey I'm no longer in the city of Lansing. Considering I'm on a forest path, now I can either head up the path or down the path.

Decisions, decisions. I was about to contemplate heading more up the path when screams erupted further down the path. I turned around and ran down the path, down the path wins I thought.

" Always you will find, shadows lingering far behind"

I froze and looked about, someone spoke but there was no one there. I shook my head as I heard the screams again. Running full speed I made a right turn into the forest as I saw some kids being attacked by something.

Running in I quickly stood in front of the two little kids, my eyes widened at what I saw what was attacking them. A monster not sure what kind it was cause I was in shock. Glancing behind me the two children were two Guado children were there. Shaking with fearful eyes. There hair defied gravity and there nails were ever long, the colors of their hair were odd colors too. Both green colors, I was pulled from my shock when the fiend growled. I looked at it as it prepared to strike me, I turned around and grabbed the two children and pulled them towards my chest. Shielding them the best I could from the beast. I closed my eyes as I felt them cling to me, the fiend hit me and sent us flying off somewhere.

Pain exploded in my back as I clenched my eyes tighter. I'm not on Earth anymore that much I know, I'm in Spira now.

Was that the shadow that was lingering close behind, or was it something much.

I didn't know as darkness swept my vision but all the whole I lost consciousness I didn't let those children go. I may not know them but I want to protect them, just as I've always protected my little brother.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Sorry if it's short please review, Seymour will come in the next chapter.**


	4. Meeting a Maester

**Alex: Here's the next chapter to You're never alone, so please enjoy^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 4: Meeting a maester**

**Zoey's pov**

The first thing that came to my mind when I woke up, was am I dead?

I quickly discarded that thought cause my back was in pain to be dead. Death is supposed to bring peace not suffering when you die. I shook that thought from my head, keep thinking like that Zoey and you'll go back to your old self.

I slow sat up and took the scenery around me, I was in a room somewhere. The bed I was laying in was a large canopy bed with white sheets, with weird looking designs. There were other objects in the room such as a wardrobe a small table by a window with chairs. A book shelf, ect. The room had a lot of color in it, some darks and lights it was pretty. Better then my room which is full of anime and final fantasy/Kingdomheart stuff. Yeah, I'm a nerd. What happened after I passed out?

I shielded those two Guado children, took a blow, and then what? I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't see the person walk in till she spoke.

" Oh, your awake?" a voice called. I jumped and turned to face who spoke. It was a Guado women who looked to be in her twenties. She smiled at me.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" she smiled walking over to me. He hair also defied gravity but that was a common trait of the Guado. But, the color was a flaming red color, that was new I thought. Her eyes were a green color that seemed to glow.

" How are you feeling?" she asked standing next to me. I blinked a few times.

" Um, fine my back hurts. But, I'm ok" I told her smiling slightly. She nodded before gasping.

" I never introduced myself, my name is Akira, and yours" she smiled holding out her hand. I took her hand and shook it smiling.

" Zoey Reed, nice to meet you" I told her. She smiled bigger and nodded, before her face turned serious. At that I was confused.

" Now, lets have a look at the injury on your back" she said. I nodded slowly, slightly unsure how this would end. She helped me lift the shirt I was wearing off, which hurt to do even with help. There were white bandages wrapped around my stomach wrapping around to my back. All tightly bound, probably to stop any bleeding if it occurred again. Akira observed my back, lightly touching it which made me flinch. She mumbled a sorry before pulling back with a happy smile on her.

" Your back seems to have healed up nicely. All you'll feel is soreness but don't over do it" she told me helping me with my shirt once more. I nodded.

" Thank you. But, uh, what happened?" I asked dumbly. Akira smiled and ruffled my head. Her nails were long but they didn't hurt me.

" You saved two children from a fiend. Maester Seymour came and helped get rid of the fiend that was about to attack you guys again" she started sitting onto the bed next to me." The kids told him what happened, so he helped you out by healing you, and letting you rest at his home" she finished. I blinked a few times, so I am in Spira, I thought I dreamed it all up.

" He said he wanted to meet you, when you woke up. Well your awake so get a move on Zoey" Akira laughed helping me out of bed. Up fully my back cracked, I winced as Akira threw my clothes at me.

" Jeez, excited much" I laughed. She shot me a playful glare, is it me or is she different from other Guado?

I quickly pulled on my clothes, only to realize they were my work clothes. Black pants with a white dress shirt. I saw that the back of my shirt was stitched up.

" I took the liberty of washing and fixing your clothes" Akira told me. I nodded and smiled at her.

" Thanks'" I told her pulling my shoes on. Which were just black flats, Akira waited patiently as I was moving slowly. But, hey my back was killing me so I was moving slowly. After I was finished she led me downstairs into the dinning hall, walking down the stairs. I saw pictures of all the other Guado leaders. Who led their people.

Akira led me into the dinning hall, and it was just like it was in the game. This was so cool my mind screamed.

" Lord Seymour will be here shortly. I'll see you later Zoey, I have to attend to my other duties" Akira told me leaving. I nodded even though she was gone and hesitantly walked forward examining the room.

This is so strange, why am I even here?

I sighed as I rubbed my temples, there has to be a reason I told myself. I traced a pattern that was on the wall with my finger.

" I apologize for keeping you waiting" I heard a voice ring out. I yelped and whirled around my heart racing a bit from the sudden scare.

Before me stood Seymour, leader of the Guado. And the man who wanted to destroy Spira by becoming Sin.

" Sorry for scaring you" he told me walking forward. I shook my head quickly.

" No, it's fine" I told him. Much like the game I thought. He smiled at me I slightly smiled back.

" I want to thank you for saving those two children" he said sitting in a nearby chair. And beckoning me to sit down as well. I did so and crossed my legs together like I always do when I sit.

" Your welcome, I couldn't let them get hurt. I don't like it when anyone gets hurt" I said. Seymour nodded his blue eyes starring into my brown ones.

" You must tell me what I can do to thank you?" Seymour asked. My eyes widened slightly, he didn't need to but…..

I clenched my fists tight, none of this was fair. Not to Seymour, he should know he was never alone. That his mother wouldn't want him to lead the fate he was set on leading.

" I wish to become a summoner. I was heading to the nearest temples and deemed Macalania the closest, since I was near Guadosalam" I told him with a serious look on my face.

I surprised look swept his face, but he soon smiled and closed his eyes.

" I could recommend Djose Temple, to get to Macalania you have to pass the thunder plains. It's much to dangerous as of the moment" he told me. I nodded.

" Very well, I will help you become a summoner. I will have my care taker Tromell take you to the temple tomorrow" he finished smiling. But, the look in his eyes told me something different. I get the feeling he plans to use me for his plan, I mentally smirked. Very well, let him use me as a pawn till I can convince him he was never alone.

" Before I forget I never told you my name. I'm Zoey Reed" I told him. He nodded.

" Pleasure to meet you Zoey, I am Seymour Guado" he smiled. I nodded. I know what the price is to be a summoner. But, I won't give up.

I will change his fate.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the chapter, was anyone shocked that Zoey decided to become a summoner? Please review**


	5. Another Summoner

**Alex: Hopefully I did ok with Zoey becoming a summoner in this chapter, so please enjoy^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 5: Another summoner**

**Zoey's pov**

Seymour had let me stay the night at his home again, once it was morning I would head to Djose temple. Tromell was very nice, I met him after I talked with Seymour. He told me a lot about Guadosalam and lord Jyscal. It was interesting to learn all the information on the Guado.

I think Akira almost had a heart attack when I told her I was going to be a summoner.

" Are you sure?" she asked. Her eyes held a hint of sadness, I nodded to her.

" I know the price, I just wanna change fate" I told her. She seemed confused at that but didn't question me any further.

The next day it was time to go, my back wasn't as sore as before. Which was good cause I have a lot of walking to do.

" Are you ready lady Zoey?" Tromell asked when I walked downstairs. I nodded and smiled at me.

" As ready as I'll ever be" I told him. He nodded but before we set out Seymour came.

" I wish the best of luck" he told me bowing. I did the same and headed out with Tromell, I swear this place reminded me of a tree. By, just the way everything was. The area of Guadosalam was like the game only bigger and more houses. We walked through and some the other Guado smiled at me. I smiled back, we were about to reach the entrance when two voices spoke out.

" Wait!" they shouted in unison. Looking over it was the two Guado children I had save, I kneeled down to the ground. So I was about their height.

" Hello" I smiled. They smiled back and held a small box out to me, I took it into my hands but was confused.

" It's a thank you present for saving us" the one on the right said. I nodded and opened the box to see a bracelet laying in there. It was a hand woven bracelet made of many different kinds of colored string. Purples, blues, and greens. I smiled as I slipped it onto my wrist.

" Thank you, but you didn't need to give me this. Knowing your two are ok is thanks' enough" I told them standing up.

" But we wanted too. Before we forget I'm Celeste and this is Sable" the girl on the left explained. I smiled and patted their heads.

" It's nice to meet you Celeste and Sable. My names Zoey Reed" I told them. They nodded and smiled happily at me. Afterwards their parents called them back and I was once again on my journey to the temples. It really didn't take long to get to the Shoopuf, which made me really happy to see. It looked like a combination of an elephant and an ant eater just much bigger.

There were all sorts of people going about their business, it was really exciting. Though the real trouble began when we got across the river. Yeah, we were on the Moonflow, but also I know there would be thieves roaming about. It was really pretty by the water, fireflies and butterflies flew about. I smiled as a butterfly landed on my extended finer, it's said that if one lands on you it's good luck.

And, I'll need all the luck I can get, it flew off as we continued on. To go through the path to reach Djose temple took about a good 15 minutes or so. The area turned kinda dark as we reached the temple area.

The temple itself had rocks covering it, so it looked like there was no summoner going through the cloister of trials. We walked into the temples where a priest met us, bowing he smiled. I bowed as well and smiled back.

" What can Djose temple do for you weary travelers?" he asked. I took a deep breath and began.

" I wish to become a summoner" I said with a stern look. That made him do a double take, a look of disapproval swept his face.

" You can't. To become a summoner you must train and that takes time. And time is something we do not have" he told me. I shook my head.

" Please" I begged. Again no, I clenched my fists tight. I can't simply just give up here just because they won't let me.

" Please" I started again closing my eyes for a minute. "If I don't take this chance, I'll regret it forever" I said opening my eyes. I starred into his eyes with a pleading look. I will regret it if I can't change his fate. I know the pain Seymour has felt, the pain of being alone and in the dark.

The priest sighed but a smile crept his face.

" I'll get in trouble. But I think you do have the talent of becoming a summoner. So you may enter the cloister of trials" he told me. I smiled and thanked him walking further into the temple.

There were statues of the other summoner's who stopped Sin and brought the Calm. I noticed Braska was there. Yuna's father. Lanterns were lit around the area as I descended the steps. Civilians who were there looked over at me, whispering to each other.

" Lady Zoey, I shall accompany you" Tromell called out to me. I turned around and smiled at him and shook my head no.

" This is something I need to do on my own. I'll be back soon, promise" I told smiling. He seemed shocked along with the priest that I wanted to go in alone. He was about to argue when Tromell stopped him. I continued up the lengthy steps.

" She has a resolve that burns bright, best let her do what her heart follows" I heard Tromell said. In truth I'm just a very stubborn person or so I'm told.

Walking in the real challenge begins, I remember my first play through of Final fantasy X. I didn't have the guide and was kinda shooting in the dark, Djose temple proved to be a challenge. To figure out how to get through, thankfully I've played the game so many times.

I remembered to put what sphere where. Walking around I carefully positioned the sphere's in each sphere hole and was on my way. Arriving at the final chamber though made me nervous, taking a deep breath and releasing I walked in.

The door quickly closed behind me making me gasp in sudden fright. Once I just knew the door closed I continued on. My heart racing a mile a minute, I walked over and kneeled to the ground. The hymn of the Fayth suddenly ringing out everywhere.

There were patterns on the ground that glowed as the Fayth appeared in front of me. I clasped my hands together, I did not bow like the follows of Yevon did. I closed my eyes as I began to pray. Pray for a miracle of some kind.

" I am not a child of Yevon" I started, my voice echoing around me. " Nor from Spira, I'm just a regular girl from a world called Earth" I continued. The hymn growing louder by the second.

" I don't know if I'm worthy of becoming a summoner, but please just please. Let me protect someone. I want to change his fate. Change everyone's fate" I finished. Squinting my eyes tight I felt tears start to come.

Maybe I'm crying Seymour's tears, the tears he was never able to shed. Or, maybe it was my own.

I didn't know.

This world doesn't deserve so much pain nor does Earth itself. People are suffering and I don't just want to stand on the sidelines and let the game unfold itself like it does.

I kept pleading with the Fayth the whole time, ranting about changing fate, saving Spira and saving Seymour.

It seemed like a couple minutes to me, but in truth it was two days. As if on instinct I opened my eyes and saw the Fayth back up. I feared he was just going to fade away but it didn't. It flew towards me in disappeared within my body.

As if I got knocked back my body leaned back my arms spread out as I felt a power go through me.

_" You have the will of a summoner. And in turn I will help you"_ a voice sounded in my head. I fell forward, using my hands to stop my fall sweat dripped down my face. I was out of breath. But a smile lit my face, I did it I passed. Now all I need to do is convince Seymour and get more aeon's.

I slowly got up, my legs shaky as I did so, my whole body was. The door that closed when I walked in reopened again. I began staggering back out to get out, I felt light headed as I continued on.

Using the walls as support I kept on going. When at the elevator I put my head in between my knees to stop the dizziness. It helped but only a little, continuing on I walked out the door and faced everyone that was waiting.

The people that were looking and whispering were there, Tromell and the priest as well as Seymour. Tromell looked relieved as did the priest and everyone in the room. I took one step and that's when my body couldn't take it anymore.

I fell forward, a couple gasps echoed from the crowd below as my mind blacked out a bit. Till I felt two strong arms catch me quickly, I gasped and looked up and saw it was Seymour.

" I passed" I simply said. He nodded and held my steady as I stood up.

" I'm a summoner now" I told the priest. A smile lit his face as he bowed to me as did the people.

" Milady, your welcome to rest here for the time being. It's been two days since you went into the trials" he informed me. My eyes widened, wow time flies when you praying I thought. I should go to church more often then. Seymour helped me over to sit in the chair as the people gathered around me to talk. This is a start I thought as I brushed my hair behind my ears. Hopefully more miracles will occur.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: I didn't exactly know how to describe Zoey's travel to Djose temple but I hope it was good enough. You may notice that what Zoey said to the priest was a quote from another Final Fantasy anyone who can guess I will give them a sneak peek to the story^^**

**Please Review and tell me what you think, next chapter you'll know what part of the game Zoey's in.**


	6. Setting out

**Alex: I'm on a roll with this story, I got so much planned so I hope you continue to read and review^^ also for Zoey's new outfit I just took Garnet's dress from Final Fantasy 9 and cut the length and switched the designs and colors a bit.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 6: Setting out**

**Zoey's pov**

In the course of me becoming a summoner, Seymour has let me stay at his home. While I go to the other temples and get my aeon's. He even got my summoner attire, it was a really pretty outfit.

It was white double layer dress that went down to my knees, it was satin on the outside but cotton on the inside. So it was nice and comfy. It had a V shape neckline and bias bottom. On the dress there were patterns around the chest area in a dark blue color, at the bottom there was also a pattern.

This time in a black color, I had white satin gloves that were fingerless. A small strap wrapped around my middles fingers holding them on my arm, it kinda looked like two silver rings. The gloves went up to my elbow a metal chain was woven around each glove. But, they delicately laid on my arm. My attire was finished off with ankle length boots. They zipped up in the back but they were comfortable, I still wore the bracelet that Celeste and Sable gave me, it was a little big. But, it was big enough to move it up my arm and wear it like an armband.

" Congrats summoner" I heard Akira say as I observed my new look. I smiled slightly but I thought of Erin. I know exactly what she'd say if she saw me.

" Girl you look like a princess, now go get yourself a man!"

She was always adamant about me dating and such, her and my friend Alice Doll. They just wanted me to be happy, I frowned. Would I ever see them again.

" What's with the frown and no smiles, having second thoughts on being a summoner?" Akira asked walking closer to me. I shook my head.

" No, I just miss my friends." I told her. She nodded in understanding but then smiled as she handed me a box with a ribbon tied around it.

" Thought you'd like it lady summoner" she smiled beckoning me to open it. I smiled and did so and gasped. Inside was a necklace on a silver chain, the pendant was that of a heart with a small butterfly laying on it. There were different colored crystals on the wings of the butterfly. On top of the wings one gemstone was light blue, the other a dark purple. Below the gemstones were a gold and a garnet color.

" It's beautiful Akira, thank you" I said. She smiled as she helped me put it on, once the clasp was secure my summoner outfit was complete.

" Well Zoey, go get those other aeon's" Akira told me giving me a hug. I hugged her back as once again headed out to see Tromell. A plan was devised where I could go to Kilika and Besaid.

The Blitzball tournament was starting soon and Seymour was going to go. But, had to visit some other Maester's. Tromell and I would take a boat to Kilika and Besaid. And after I got the aeon in Besaid. Seymour would come pick us up. And then we'd head to Luca.

He was planning something all right, something that involved me. I mentally smirked he may be planning. But, I'll always be one step a head of him.

" Lady Zoey you look beautiful" Seymour said scaring the crap out of me. I jumped and whirled around he simply chuckled.

" Thank you lord Seymour" I told him smiling. He shook his head.

" Seymour is fine" he told me. I nodded.

" Then just call me Zoey, no lady involved" I smiled. He slightly smiled back and held something out to me.

" A summoner must always have a staff or rod" he informed me. In his hands was a staff, it was beautifully crafted. The pole was firm and a emerald green color, while at the top was a hand crafted dragonfly. Different color's were mixed in making it look like it got tie-dyed. A silver chain was tied around the pole as I felt a calming aura wafting off it.

" Thank you" I whispered taking the rod into my hands. Giving it a twirl it felt right to have it.

" I'm glad you like it along with your outfit. Until we meet again Zoey" Seymour told me bowing. I bowed to but not Yevon style Japanese style, which shocked everyone. Like I said I am not a child of Yevon.

" Goodbye Seymour until next time" I smiled heading out the door with Tromell. Celeste and Sable glomped as they began firing off questions rapidly.

" Are you gonna defeat Sin?" Sable asked innocently. I smiled and kneeled down to her.

" I'll try and beat him. But don't worry you two I'll be back in Guadosalam soon and when I get back I'll tell you stories" I told them patting their heads. They grabbed my hands as they walked with me to the entrance of Guadosalam. All the way the other Guado smiling at me and delivering nice comments, such as:

" She's so good with kids"

" A wonderful summoner, kind as any"

I smiled as Celeste pulled my dress getting my attention.

" What's up?" I asked. She cocked her head to the side in a innocent fashion.

" Are you going to marry lord Seymour?" she asked bluntly. I did a double take my face heating up.

" Wh-where'd that come from Celeste?" I asked coughing in embarrassment.

" I don't know. You live at his house and you're a summoner and he's a maester and a summoner, so I just assumed" she told me. I patted her, Tromell chuckling under his breath.

" I don't think so, were just friends" I told her quickly. She nodded.

" If you say so. But if you get married and have kids can we play with them" Sable asked. My face heated up more and I was sure I was red as a cherry.

" Ok, that's enough of the side comments you two. I'll see you soon" I told them ushering them away. Tromell laughed a bit louder this time as well as a couple Guado who were passing by.

" Don't laugh" I whined to Tromell. He shook his head and sighed.

" Oh, to be young again" he said walking away. I stopped a bit and cocked my head to the side in confusion.

" What's that supposed to mean!" I called to him. No answer. " Tromell!" I cried running after him.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Sorry if this chapter was short it was originally going to be longer but I was running out of time and I wouldn't have been able to work on it later that being I'm going to see the new Spider Man movie.**

**Some humor I hopped you guys liked, please review and until next chapter.**


	7. Rose of innocence

**Alex: Happy fourth of July my readers, I hope you guys like the new chapter. This will most likely be the last update till I am in Kentucky. I don't leave till this Sunday but I wanna update for some of my other stories before I leave.**

**So, enjoy^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 7: Rose of innocence**

**Zoey's pov**

It took quite some time to get to the open ocean to board a boat. But thankfully we had one week till the tournament started. Once on the boat we set sail for Kilika, it was really pretty on the ocean. The water sparkled as the sun hit it, leaning over the boat I could see dolphins following the boat with glee.

I giggled at that as I reached down and let the cool water spray my hand. The smell of sea salt hit my nose as the wind lightly sprayed water into my face. I smiled, so many memories I'm reliving. It was during high school Alice invited me to come on her uncles boat for the weekend.

All of this right here reminds me of our trip. I felt a tug on my dress, glancing down I saw a little boy starring up at me with a smile on his face.

" Are you a summoner?" he asked. I kneeled down and nodded, at that he hugged me. I was shocked at first at what he did.

" Thank you lady summoner" he whispered in my ear. I smiled as I hugged him back, summoner's are the only hope for Spira and it's children.

" Daniel, don't run off." I heard his mother call, she stopped in shock at the sight of me. "I'm sorry milady" she apologized bowing. I shook my head and stood up.

" It's alright. I don't mind" I told her. She nodded taking Daniel's hand, I stopped her real quick. Kneeling down once more.

" Daniel you remind me of someone special. Thank you" I told him kissing his cheek lightly. His face turned a light pink color as his mother led him away. In truth he did remind me of someone special. My little brother Zack, he's ten years old. I always take care of him even if my….

I stopped that thought and shook my head, best not to think about that. Focus on your mission I told myself leaning against the railing. Looking up ahead something came into view, a town on the water.

Kilika.

I cocked my head to the side in thought, it hasn't been destroyed yet. I don't think it will for quite some time. I brushed my hair behind my ear as we started to dock, after 15 minutes past. Tromell and I got off, that's when people swarmed.

" Welcome lady summoner" they all said. I smiled back and nodded as I headed further into the busy town. All of the houses were made of wood and it looked like bamboo also.

Kids ran about happily as people went about their business. The sun shone down and I have to admit it was really hot and muggy. But, no one seemed to mind. A couple kids asked me to play with them.

I couldn't just say no, and besides a few minutes wouldn't hurt. And Tromell didn't seem to mind, he sat in the shade and chatted with a few of the locals. I took my boots off and let my feet into the cool water. It felt nice. The children sat around me with toys galore at their feet. Two boys and one girl as they began jabbering away. The little girl who's name was Rose asked me to help her make a doll.

And that's what I did, she told me how her mother and father were kill by Sin. That she was sad but happy I came to pray at the temple to try and stop him. My heart went out to her. I sewed some fabric to look like a dress on the doll, Rose took the doll and added black hair. After, she took a black marker and drew a face on. She finished it off with the doll holding a stick that she glued on it's hand. Placing a dragon fly sticker at the top of the stick. I realized it was me in doll form.

" Here, it's you" she smiled giving it me. I smiled at her and nodded as I took it into my hands.

" Thank you Rose, I'll treasure it forever" I told her. In turn I made her something as well, the water was shallow enough to wade through. Getting in the water only went up ankles.

Looking intently into the water, I grabbed some sea shells. One shell would finish it off but was deeper in. Having the two boys hold the shells, I got ready and dove under. The water was really clear as I swam down to retrieve the last shell. My dress floating around me as I grabbed it from the sandy bottom. Swimming up I broke through the surface and swam back to the dock.

" Your all wet now, miss. Summoner" Rose giggled. I ruffled her hair as I hefted myself up to sit down. Surprisingly I didn't need a towel, the sun was that hot I was already drying off.

Taking a piece of string I began stringing all the shells together. The final one I grabbed from the underwater world below was in the center. It looked like the necklace Melody had in the Little Mermaid 2 return to the sea. But, just with more shells added on to it. Taking the black marker I wrote Rose's name on it.

Her green eyes sparkled in delight and awe as I put it around her neck.

" Thank you" she cried hugging me. I laughed and hugged her back.

" Your welcome, oh my names Zoey" I told her quickly. She nodded as she took the black marker and wrote my name on the shell as well. Adding the words friends she declared the necklace finished. I smiled as I stood up, it was time to go to the temple.

Let's hope I'm a good battler I thought gulping in fear as Tromell and I neared the forest. Just straight forward I thought.

Sadly, no the guardian of the forest was in our way so we had to go around. I didn't mind thought considering I memorized the lay out of this place. During the game I got lost so many times where to go.

The forest was really muggy as we traversed through the dense forest. We only got into a couple fights with some fiends. But, they didn't pose much of a threat. After walking up countless steps we arrived at the temple. With priests waiting I entered the cloister of trials. Kilika temples was also another temple I had trouble going through. The fire wasn't helping much either in my opinion. After I opened the way I walked into the chamber of the Fayth and prayed once again.

Thankfully two days didn't go by like last time only about twenty minutes or so, give or take. Though I was out of breath once again like last time as the power surged through my body.

" Your mission seems different of that from the other summoner's. I shall help you"

I smiled knowing it was the Fayth talking to me, getting up I staggered back out of the temple. It wasn't as bad as last time, but I took my time getting back out so as not to fall down the stairs again.

Once I was done Tromell and I headed back to the boat that was heading towards Besaid.

" Bye, Zoey" I heard Rose called. Looking over she was jumping up and down waving happily at me.

" Bye, Rose. Take care" I called to her. Cupping my hands over my mouth as the boat started to sail away. All the kids ran alongside the boat till they couldn't run anymore, waving and saying bye to me. I smiled and waved back my hair blowing behind me, I waved till I couldn't see them anymore. My smile was soon washed away as the boat halted suddenly throwing me forward slightly. What's wrong?

I got my answer.

" SIN!" someone shouted. That's when a couple screams erupted from the people on the boat. I gasped as I ran over to the front of the boat, I could still see the Kilika. A huge tidal wave that was Sin heading straight for there. My eyes widened in shock as in a matter of minutes I saw Kilika get destroyed. The boat lurched a couple more times as waves rippled. Causing the boat to rock violently.

" My lady" Tromell cried holding to me. So as I wouldn't be thrown over board, as quick as it started it stopped. Opening my eyes for they were closed, I gasped in shock boards of all the houses littered the water. I leaned over the edge and saw a Blitzball floated by, my mouth dropped in shock my eyes widening in horror at the next thing float by.

Rose.

Laying face up in water, her shell necklace still around her neck. Tears were in her eyes, her eyes wide open frozen in fear. And, that's how they will forever remain I thought as my throat tightened up. I grabbed my rod as I gave it a twirl instantly pyreflies began flying around.

This was my first sending, but I don't want her to become a fiend. I took one step back as I danced about on deck twirling my rod as I went, no tears escaped my eyes though. Everyone else surrounded me, some were crying others were silent in shock or too traumatized to say anything. I threw my rod in the air and caught it with my other hand as the hymn of the Fayth entered my mind. As if trying to calm me down, it didn't help. As I stopped dancing I saw Rose's body explode into a thousand pyreflies along with other people as well. Who were floating around, I leave the rest to you Yuna I thought starring at the ruins of what was once Kilika. I set my rod down and slowly walked to the front of the boat and sat on the railing as the boat once again began moving.

Rose didn't deserve this nor anyone else in the village I thought. Hell no one in Spira deserves this. I clenched my fists tight as I felt tears coming, I held them back. I let it slide that I cried in Djose temple. But, now I won't cry anymore. I promised myself a long time ago I would no longer cry. I made that promise in middle school I will always keep it.

Even if this is screwing with the story I don't give a damn. Sin no Jecht get ready cause once I save Seymour. I'll shall help you also.

Rose was a child of innocence and I will never forget her. I hugged the doll she made me close to my heart.

_let's sing a song_

_itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete_

_day by day_

_kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae_

_let's sing a song_

_itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo_

_more and more_

_motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete_

_many thanks for you_

I sang quietly in Japanese, this song is for you Rose and everyone else closing my eyes.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Hopefully it was long and the song I used if from the anime Fullmoon Wo Sagashite the song is called New Future, this is only the chorus part though. Be on the look out for the other parts the song may come into play again. Here is the English translation: Listen to it at Youtube please**

_Let's sing a song!_

_Together forever Everything I can do for you right now_

_ Day by day_

_Your destiny until now From tomorrow, clutch your hopes to your chest_

_Let's sing a song!_

_Together forever If I'm with you I can overcome any hardship_

_More and moreMore _

_and more and more I want to be closer Please stay right here many_

_ thanks for you!_

**Please review and tell me what ya think, Until next time Bye-bi^^**


	8. Not alone

**Alex: Ok, I lied I can't stop writing for this story, ideas are just coming to me and I have to write them. Sorry if it's a tad short, but I figure it lets me give a chance for Seymour and Zoey to get closer rather then sticking to the storyline of the game.**

**Which I am having trouble maneuvering around with but I'm managing. Also wanna add Zoey's hair length is like Garnet's from FF9 when she cuts it short, I really love that hair length and decided to give it to Zoey.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 8: Not alone**

**Zoey's pov**

The trip to Besaid was a silent one, no one talked to freaked out about the attack on Kilika by Sin. A couple residents that were from Kilika going to Besaid thanked me for performing the sending. I could only nod to them as they went elsewhere on the ship.

It didn't take long till we were in Besaid, Yuna's home. Well technically she was born in Bevelle but Besaid is her true home.

I was greeted by the civilians of the village and the priests at the temple. It was always the same. Summoner's get greeted, receive the aeon and continue with the pilgrimage to stop Sin and bring the Calm. Only when a summoner stops Sin they die and the guardian they choose to be sacrificed with them turns into Sin. It's a never ending cycle I thought shaking my head as Tromell and I headed back to the docks.

I got my next aeon Valefor, the Fayth at Besaid temple was also interested in my mission and agreed to help. At the docks we saw a grand ship waiting for us, which I knew Seymour, and Mika were on. Seymour waited on deck.

" I hope your trip was well Zoey" Seymour said. I just cocked my head to the side in thought and clutched the little doll Rose made.

" Sin attacked Kilika" I stated looking out to see. The beach of Besaid slowly leaving my line of vision.

" I see….it is such a monstrous being" he said walking over to stand next to me. I nodded in agreement.

" He should be wiped off the face of Spira. To escape pain and loneliness death isn't the way. Happiness and making friends is the way to escape it" I told him dropping a hint. From the corner of my eye I saw him flinch.

" What makes you think happiness and friends is the escape?" he asked eyeing me closely. I just kept starring straight ahead, because I used to be just like you was what I wanted to say. But, didn't.

" Cause, you'd think with all the suffering in this world, death would be the only way out. It's not" I stated firmly. I stand by what I think and nothing will change my way not even Yevon itself.

" An interesting theory Zoey." Seymour whispered still eyeing me. "Oh, you should meet maester Mika" he suddenly said. Turning around I saw the unsent man himself, though he looked to hold a lot of wisdom. Even if his beliefs are wrong.

He had grayish white hair/beard, and wore robes of silk that had many different colors weaving together. As well of patterns, he was hunched over a bit like he had back problems.

" You must be summoner Zoey, Seymour has told me many things about you" Mika said bowing to me. I bowed too, he was shocked as well with my style of bowing. Hey, what can I say I'm from Earth and proud of it.

" It's an honor to meet you maester Mika" I smiled. He nodded and smiled slightly back.

" I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but lord Seymour and I have much to discuss" Mika told me. I nodded as him and Seymour walked away. To discuss god knows what, I wasn't really interested.

I walked over and leaned against the railing in front of the boat, my short hair flying behind me. The salty sea air hitting my face once more, I sighed and closed my eyes as I began singing. This was a song I found on Youtube and the lyrics stuck with me all my life.

_Lost in darkest blue_

_Endless labyrinths weaving though_

_Will you stagger on,_

_ with no star to light your way?_

_Share with me your tears_

_All your troubles and deepest fears_

_ I remember when_

_ you chased all my shadows away_

I started slowly, my eyes still closed as I listened to the beat in my head. I memorized it.

_Won't you take my hand?_

_Come away with me from this land_

_Let me give to you_

_ all that you have given to me_

_ Fly horizon bound_

_Find the moon behind darkening clouds_

_ Even far apart,_

_know our souls together will be_

My goal was to take Seymour from the plan he has already set into motion.

_When the storm draws nigh_

_Dreams will shatter before your eyes_

_Know that you're not alone_

_When the battle starts_

_I will comfort your restless heart_

_You'll know that you are home_

_When your stars stop shining_

_Endless vines around you winding_

_Know that you're not alone_

_I will give my all_

_So your tears will no longer fall_

_Down, down on sorrow's stone_

To slowly unweave the seeds of hatred, and calm him down when he thinks he's alone. Were kinda one and the same, him and me.

_Look into my eyes_

_All eternity you will find_

_In this fragile heart,_

_ know that you will always belong_

_Shout into the nightShow the darkness that you will fight_

_Hopeless you may feel,_

_ but inside I know you are strong_

I opened my eyes as I starred ahead at the dark ocean water. I showed the darkness I would fight a long time ago. Before I came to Spira, it's time he does the same.

_Keep me in your heart_

_So we'll never be far apart_

_Let the bonds of love break these chains imprisoning you_

_Always you will find_

_Shadows lingering close behind_

_ Lift your spirits now, We shall be together soon_

I kept a steady tone, hitting the high pitch's perfectly. I heard footsteps behind me, glancing slightly. I saw it was Seymour.

_When the storm draws nigh_

_Dreams will shatter before your eyes_

_Know that you're not alone_

_When the battle starts_

_I will comfort your restless heart_

_You'll know that you are home_

_When your stars stop shining_

_Endless vines around you winding_

_Know that you're not alone_

_I will give my all_

_So your tears will no longer fall_

_Down, down on sorrow's stone_

I sang once again going to the chorus part, only one more line of words left. To this beautiful song. I slowly turned around to face Seymour as I sung the last bit of words.

_" Know that your not alone"_ I said looking directly into his eyes. Again he flinched.

**Seymour's pov**

After I talked to Mika, I stayed by myself as I figured out the rest of my moves. I must admit my plans got altered slightly when Zoey showed up.

But, not to worry when she obtains all her aeon's I shall sacrifice her to become Sin. I smiled, that girl is quite naïve.

Before, I could continue with my work as I head someone singing. The voice was that of an angels. Perfectly in tune and singing gently, I followed the voice. I could only wonder who was singing. I was shocked to find it was Zoey, singing a song that I've never heard before. I walked closer, her hair and dress were flowing in the slight wind. Her hands clasped together on the railing as she starred straight ahead.

Her brown eyes portrayed emotions, anger, sadness, ect.

I've only known her for a couple days but she looks beautiful, the way her hair lays around her face. Shaping it, her brown eyes holding kindness and determination. She's determined for something, but what?

The summoner attire I have give her, fits her quite nicely. Showing her curves nicely, I shook my head.

I shouldn't be thinking those things!

Focus on your plan, become Sin and destroy Spira. Sadly I couldn't concentrate on those words as Zoey sang that song. She turned around and looked directly into my eyes singing the last verse.

" Know that your not alone" she sang. I flinched, what does this girl know about me! She can't possibly know my past, the pain I have suffered!

Being rejected by all of Spira cause I was half Guado have human!

That my mother married a Guado and conceived me, Zoey can't know any of that!

But, it's as if she does from what she said earlier.

**Zoey's pov**

Seymour looked like he was mentally arguing with himself. That was new I thought usually he has a calm demeanor. I reached out and touched his arm pulling him from his thoughts.

" You ok? You zoned out" I asked/told him. He nodded and told me he was fine.

" Interesting song" he commented. I nodded as I clasped my hands behind my back and walked forward.

" I'm gonna turn in, it's getting late. Besides tomorrow should be really fun with the Blitzball tournament and all" I smiled at that thought. I couldn't wait, and in truth it was getting late considering it was sunset.

" Sleep well" Seymour told me. I nodded.

" Your not alone" I told him doing a pre-run pose. "Bye-bi" I smiled running off to below deck. The chains on my armbands making a jingling noise as I ran.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: So, what'd ya think? The song I used was a song from Final Fantasy IX(9), Not alone. A Youtuber whose penname is Katethegreat19 created lyrics for the popular song, it's called You're not alone. You really must listen to it, it's beautifully and the lyrics at that too, she also sang the song herself and has a beautiful voice.**

**Please review^^**


	9. How?

**Alex: Kinda short chapter but something unexpected happens.**

**Also I didn't really model Zoey after Garnet, I went with the outfit partly because I didn't have any idea what to make her outfit. Two I just decided to go with the hair length. Anyway enjoy this chapter^^**

**Also I've been dropping hints about Zoey and her past, be on the look out for more my dear readers.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 9: HOW!**

**Zoey's pov**

The next day I was up bright and early to see Luca before we docked. The place was packed with people of all kind. I couldn't wait to explore once we docked, balloons floated high in the sky. While children of all ages ran about holding Blitzball's over their heads. I smiled at the sight.

It's like Sin isn't even here I thought continuing to stare at the sight before me. It will always be like this when the Eternal Calm comes.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Tromell called me over, as Mika and Seymour were to be announced to the crowd of waiting bystanders. Apparently Seymour wanted me there as well. Music started to play from an orchestra nearby as we descended the gang plank.

The music was happy music it was really good, very talented people. The crowd gave Seymour confusing looks but mostly me.

" That's a Guado, right?" I heard someone say.

"Who could it be?"

"Isn't that... Maester Seymour?"

" Hey, whose the hot chick standing next to him?"

My faced heated up a bit from that comment.

" She's a summoner!"

Seymour and I faced the boat as we bowed like the people of Yevon. I was very against doing the prayer. But, alas had no choice if I'm in Spira might as well play the part.

But, I'm wondering how long can I keep my act up?

Everyone in the crowd had followed our lead, honestly don't be a follower be a leader! My mind practically screamed but I ignored that thought. No, matter how much I wish it was true.

Mika descended down the gang plank, and turned and faced the crowd. My necks starting to hurt.

Seymour and I were still in the bow position, and so far it's not fun.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour, summoner Zoey. And all of you as well." Mika ordered. Everyone did as they were told, one my neck was up I turned it to the sides. Hearing a familiar crack I sighed as the tension in my neck vanished.

"I present to you... the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past." Mika started. Technically murdered. " As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a maester of Yevon." He finished.

Now, it was Seymour's time to talk. He faced the crowd, his face portraying a slight smile.

"I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of maester." he started his speech. " In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities." He finished. Everyone in the crowd seemed pleased with that notion, Mika and his followers left. As the crowd dispersed, except Seymour who starred at Yuna. I looked over and starred at Yuna and her group. And my eyes went bug eyed in shock at who I saw with Yuna.

Alice!My best friend Alice standing there with the same bug eyed look as me. I bit my lip, how did she get to Spira!

I'm so confused. Seymour began walking away and I followed when Yuna and co turned away. All but Alice I put a finger to my lips in a shushing way, she nodded catching my drift. I smiled as she smiled back, I walked backwards for a little bit.

" Tell, ya later" I mouthed as I turned back around. She nodded, when I turned back around I ended up tripping over my own feet. I squeaked as I headed towards the pavement below. I felt an arm grab my arm and lift me up, it was Seymour.

That's the second time he's caught me, I blushed a bit.

" Thanks'" I mumbled. He nodded, I smoothed my dress down and looked about. We were on the docks at Luca.

" I'm gonna go explore, I'll be fine on my own. So Tromell doesn't need to go with me" I told him. He nodded and told me to come to the Maester's box before the game started. I agreed and ran into the crowd to clear my head. And enjoy sight seeing, for now I need to pretend I don't know Alice.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: what'd ya think? Please review**


	10. Let's Blitz!

**Alex: Here's chapter ten, enjoy, also this will be the last chapter till Monday cause tomorrow I leave for Kentucky tomorrow, so I'll be stuck in a car for five hours. But, enjoy this chapter. Also go into more depth in Zoey's personality.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 10: Let's Blitz!**

**Zoey's pov**

I walked around the whole city of Luca, it was really packed and busy with people going about. There was twenty minutes before the game started so I just wandered around till then. Sometimes it would be hard to move through the crowd but I managed, a lot of people though stopped me. Mainly asking is I was a summoner, one guy asked me out. Which I had to decline that offer considering I was busy with my mission and ect.

Though when I was on the docks I walked past some of the Al Bhed, which made me a tad uneasy. I

I know they think the pilgrimages should stop and all but I don't wanna get kidnapped. Yeah, that wouldn't be good. When I heard cheers from the stadium I figured it was time for the game to start. So I quickly headed to the Maester's box, there were some guards standing there. And as good guards go they stopped me.

" This is the Maester's box. You cannot enter" they said in unison. I sighed and rolled my eyes." I know maester Seymour though" I retorted. They looked at each other but held their ground. I sighed again and crossed my arms over my chest, one guard gave me a perverted look.

" I'll let you in if you go on a date with me?" he asked. My nose wrinkled up in disgust, I shook my head quickly.

" You wanna get hit? Don't you" I asked glaring at him. He simply smirked at me but before he could speak I heard a familiar voice speak out.

" Let, lady Zoey in. She's a dear friend of mine and a summoner at that" he told them sternly. At that the perverted guard did a double take.

" Summoner?" he asked confused. I smiled and nodded as I stepped around him, Seymour smiled at me as he headed up the stairs. I starred at the guards for a few minutes, especially the perverted guard.

" So about that date, it's not everyday I date a summoner" he started. I cut him off with holding up my hand.

" When hell freezes over I will date you, considering it hasn't yet. You can just fuck off" I told him lowering my voice a little at the end. I was slightly irritated at the way he was looking at me. Both their faces showed shock.

" Such language from a summoner" I heard them mutter in unison. Oh, you have no idea what I'm capable of I thought walking up the stairs. My boots making clicking noises as I heard cheers and chants when I reached the top. Seymour was sitting in the center, another chair was placed next to him. Which was my seat, I quickly sat down and crossed my legs together. A habit I picked up during school, Seymour glanced at me as I looked ahead. The sphere dome was filling up with water the game was gonna start, this was so cool! The first team up was the Besaid Aurochs and the Al Bhed psyches. Tidus wasn't in the game so I knew Yuna had gotten kidnapped by the Al Bhed. But, they'll save her they always do.

"The Aurochs are keeping the score tied with some excellent defense, folks!" the announcer cried as the crowd cheered loud. Including me, I wish we had this sport on Earth. Sadly, no one can hold their breath this long like Blitz players can. Hell my time at holding my breath is like one minute or 5 seconds. It varies.

Three Al Bhed players surrounded Wakka, boxing him in. The one in the center punched him in the gut, hard!

I winced, that's gotta hurt.

"Ow! He'll feel that one in the morning!"

I groaned a little.

" They can't do that, can they?" I asked Seymour.

" It depends if the referee sees it or not or if he wants to count it as a foul" he told me. I nodded in understanding and turned back to the game.

"But the referee doesn't call the foul! Wakka's taking a real beating out there." The announcer informed us. My eyes narrowed a little, that really isn't fair.

" Hang in!" I shouted cupping my hands over my mouth. I heard a light chuckle coming from Seymour. I turned to him my head cocked to the side in confusion.

" What's so funny?" I asked. He shook his head at me.

" It's like you've never seen Blitzball before" he commented. I pouted a bit but shook my head.

" I actually never did see it before in person. I used to live in a village far away but Sin destroyed it. There were few survivors" I lied. Will he see through it though?

" I'm sorry for you lose" he told me. I shook my head.

" Don't worry about" I told him turning back to the game. Seeing a light spark in the air behind the stadium I smiled. Lulu signaled to Wakka that they got Yuna. There was 2 seconds on the clock when Wakka scored, despite being hurt. The crowed went crazy!

"Gooooooalllll!"

I clapped and cheered as half time hit, the crowds in the stadium dispersed a bit. People left to buy stuff from concession stands and ect. I stood up and stretched, locking my hands together. Where they reached for the sky, only one more game to go I thought. The finals to see who wins the cup. The game soon started, Tidus was in as the final match with Besaid and Luca began. Everything was going smoothly, but poor Tidus. The crowd began cheering for Wakka even though Besaid was in the lead. Tidus swam out and Wakka joined in. The crowed roared as he did so, now it was on. The crowd was going crazy as there was only ten seconds left on the clock.

Wakka scored the final goal again as the buzzer went off, the crowd went wild.

" The Besaid Aurochs won!" The announcers cheered. I did too clapping happily. Everything was good and happy till screamed of terror broke through the crowd. I gasped and stood up leaning over the edge of the railing. Fiends were swarming everywhere, I bite my lip. I knew Seymour was behind this, I clenched my fists tight as I grabbed my rod. I jumped up into the railing as I heard Tromell freak.

" My lady!" he cried. Seymour had a surprised look on his face and I held my rod in front of me.

I let one hand go from it and held it out as electricity flew everywhere. Power surged through my body as I heard the hum of electricity flow around me. My hair whipping around me. Tendrils of lightning flew apart as a portal opened, with a twirl of my staff, it connected with the lightning. Pulling it back as hard as I could, my first summon broke through the lightning portal. Rays of lightning bursting free, but didn't hurt anyone. He trotted towards me on the railing. Where ever he walked lightning followed. He stood on his hind legs as he neighed. I smiled as I quickly jumped on his back.

" Let's go Ixion!" I cried.

" Yes, master" I heard him say in my head. He jumped down into the quickly dispersing crowd below.

" We have to save everyone from the fiends. Let's do our best" I ordered. He bowed his head in a nod and took off full speed. My hair flying behind me as I held onto him. The chains on my armbands jingling we neared some wolf type fiends ready to pounce five people.

Ixion headed for there, jumping in between them he kicked one out of the way with his hind legs. The other two her struck with his horn, I faced the people.

" Are you ok?' I asked. They nodded and seemed in shock as they starred at Ixion and me.

" Thank you lady summoner" they said in unison. I nodded and smiled as Ixion headed off again. We took out some of the ground fiends as we continued on.

" Ixion jump to the next area" I told him. He complied and dashed off. Being airborne made things move in slow motion. My eyes widened as I saw a familiar raven hair mad clad in red.

Auron.

Sword in hand he looked up at me, I smiled and waved as we passed by him. I knew Ixion's overdrive was at it's limit. This attack will take out about maybe ten fiends or fifteen. Some were flying the rest were ground fiends. Though just my luck to land in front of Yuna and co.

" Thor's hammer!" I shouted. Ixion got into a stance his head bowed as lightning formed around his horn. I held on tight as he jumped up again, a huge ball of lightning pulled the fiends in. The lightning vanished as the fiends cried out in pain pyreflies flying around. I smiled and patted Ixion's head in praise. He seemed to like that.

" That was amazing" I heard Yuna say as we headed off. I halted Ixion as I saw Seymour walk up in the Maester's box. He seemed calm, he held his hands out and did the prayer gesture as magic flowed around him. As it did me, an anchor fell down, darkness forming a hole in the ground. The anchor slowly pulled up revealing Anima, I starred in shock and wonder. Anima growled it's eye glowed as it used it's attack Pain multiple times.

No, fiend was safe from the attack, instant overkill if you ask me.

Pyreflies filled the air as the fiends began dropping like flies. Soon it was over, Anima just looked around. It's eyes bleeding, Seymour held his hands out like he was god or something.

And now's the moment where Death Note flash's in my head. Where Light does the same stance cause he wants to be God and ect.

Everyone gasped amazed at his power, some at my power too.

I knew he did this just so everyone in Spira would trust him for his plan. It's about time I start breaking that plan bit by bit.

I slid of Ixion and petted him one last time.

" Thank you. Rest now, oh my names Zoey" I told him telling my name. He bowed and left in a flash of lightning, it felt weird to be on my feet again. After riding on Ixion for a good while. For some reason I feel like a Pokemon trainer I thought running back to the Maester's box.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: So, what'd ya think. Zoey saw Auron, bet ya didn't expect that or her summoning. Please review.**


	11. Getting closer and kidnapped

**Alex: Aha, I updated one last time^^ and Green Feather and everyone else your welcome, I'm glad you like my story. Now this chapter Seymour and Zoey grow more closer. Enjoy^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 11: Getting closer and kidnapped**

**Zoey's pov**

After the whole fiend ordeal everything went back to normal. Quite a few people stuck around, or departed for their boat to go home. So it wasn't as crowded as before, the people I saved during the raid. Came up to me and talked to me to thank me for helping them. I told them that them being ok was thanks' enough, the same thing I told Celeste and Sable. Speaking of which, I miss my two little Guado friends along with Akira. But, I'll see them in a few days tops, give or take a day it depends really.

Now, that the tournament was over Seymour said we would travel on the Mi'ihen Highroad. It was a very long and winding road with fiends galore laying in wait for people. Good thing I'm getting good at battling. We walked up a staircase and I saw the open wide dirt road extending down to the horizon.

It was a beautiful sight with all the vegetation on the side of the dirt road. I did notice now and again ruins. Dirt covered the broken structures, along with weeds growing around them. Indicating to me that they were there for a good deal of time. Wild flowers were pretty much everywhere. A couple people were traveling here and there, they bowed to Seymour and I.

I still wasn't used to all this respect I'm kidding, I've never been this highly respected before. Well I am a summoner but still. The only ones who ever respected me were Zack, Alice, Erin, and my teachers at school. That was pretty much it that and a few kinds at school.

All through school I was considering the anime anti-social freak. I mean I had Alice and Zack but it still hurt. I shook those thoughts from head and examined some of the ruins, they were really a sight.

At the moment we were taking a break so I decided to explore a little bit. I walked inside and let my fingers glide across it. Leaving small specks of dirt on my fingers but I didn't mind as I observed. I noticed I saw some men decked out in armor trudging down the road carrying supplies.

Crusaders.

I frowned at that, operation Mi'ihen. I'm gonna witness it first hand I thought walking out of the ruins. I brushed my hair behind my ears and jumped down from the mini cliff I was standing on.

With a thud I land easily on the ground causing Seymour to look over at me. I brushed my dress and rubbed the dirt off my fingers.

" I have a question" he stated walking over to me.

" Which would be?" I asked linking my hands behind my back.

" Why did you decide to become a summoner?" he asked. I cocked my head to the side, walking around him I turned around and smiled at him.

" To put it simply I want to change fate" I told him. Which seemed to confuse him.

" Change fate, what'd do you mean by that" he asked again. I shook my head and smiled at him and put my fingers to my lips in a shushing manner.

" It's for me to know and you to figure out" I told him. But soon laughed I quickly covered my mouth as I laughed at Seymour. He was even more confused now.

" May I ask what's so amusing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I giggled a bit more and removed my hand from my mouth.

" Seymour, don't move" I started slowly. Throwing him off. " But, there's a butterfly on your head" I told him laughing more. At that he lifted his hand away to shoo it away, I stopped him.

" Don't do that you'll scare it." I told him. Reaching my hand up to where I saw the little multicolored butterfly sat. Seymour was tall so my hand couldn't reach, to make things easier bent down a bit. Standing up on my tip toes I let the butterfly crawl onto my finger.

" There we go" I smiled as the butterfly stretched it's wings a bit. Seymour looked at it with a curious look. I reached out and told him to hold out his finger, he do so. Moving my hand slowly the butterfly moved to him.

Resting gently and peacefully it continued to stretch it's wings.

" It's said that if a butterfly lands on you it's good luck" I told him. After I said that it took off into the sky. Another butterfly soon joined it, this one was blue, they danced around each other and took of further into the sky. Happily at bliss, not everyday you see that.

They must be lovers I thought, I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt Seymour brush a strand of my hair behind my ear. I blushed a bit and turned away out of embarrassment.

" So, do I really have to figure out what you mean by 'changing fate'?" he asked. I smiled and nodded as I ran off ahead.

" I give you a week to figure it out!" I shouted to him running away. I ran further down the road till I couldn't see Tromell or him. I stopped at a huge shrub though to wait for them. Playing with my necklace I listened to the sounds of the birds chirping. There weren't a lot of birds what with Sin and all. But, it was enough to make things look positive. The birds suddenly stopped though which put me in edge. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

Before I could think of anything else I felt arms grab me from behind. I let out a yelp as I struggled about. Glancing behind me I saw it was some men wearing goggles.

Al Bhed!

I struggled some more as I realized what there were doing.

" Let me go!" I shouted continued to struggled. They spoke to each other in Al Bhed, I couldn't understand. Maybe a few words what with playing the game and all. But, since I was struggling for freedom I didn't know what they were saying.

" This is kidnapping, you could go to jail!" I yelled. Well that is if Spira's law system is anything like Earth's.

With all my yelling and screaming, the man holding me placed a cloth over mouth. I realized what it was. The hell!

They have chloroform in Spira!

I held my breath as much as I could as I struggled more. My feet were unbound that's when an idea sparked. I lifted my right leg up and launched it back as hard as I could. With a grunt his grip loosened.

I pushed away from him as I stumbled back onto the road. Breathing in my lost oxygen. They had dragged me into the over brush. I ran down the road back to Seymour and Tromell, the world around me was spinning.

Damn, must have breathed a little bit I thought. Another pair of arms wrapped around me, I struggled some more. There was no one around my mind screamed. Looking ahead I noticed the familiar blue hair. Breathing in a lot of air I screamed as loud as I could, getting Seymour's attention.

" Zoey!" I heard him cry. I pushed away from the Al Bhed man and grabbed my rod and took a swing at him hitting his arm.

Nothing.

What was that 2 damage! my mind screamed. I really gotta learn black magic!

The man grabbed my rod as we began tugging on it back and forth. He pulled I tugged, finally gritting my teeth in anger. I let it go as soon as he pulled, making the dragon fly part hit him square in the face knocking him out.

" 10 points!" I yelled. Wait, where was the other one?

Arms wrapped around me for the third time and held me tighter then the other man. I screamed again my world still dizzy slightly. To the point it made me sick.

Hearing a familiar hum of electricity the Al Bhed man let go. He dropped to the ground unmoving, while I fell to my knees. My legs were shaky as I blinked in confusion at what just happened.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and flinched looking up quickly I saw it was Seymour.

" Are you alright?" he asked. His eyes looking at me gently, something was slightly different. Before, his eyes always held greed and further in a deep sadness and loneliness. Now, they seemed gentle. No greed was in them, nothing but gentleness.

" I'm fine, thank you" I whispered hugging him. My body still shaking, he went rigid for a second but he soon hugged me back. His big arms wrapping around my tiny frame.

" It's alright, your safe now" he whispered. I nodded as I pulled back.

" Thanks' again" I told him. This time I wont' run off again, I stayed put by Seymour and Tromell. In which point Seymour and I chatted more like the whole almost kidnapped thing didn't happen.

We passed the travel agency, where I saw a chocobo for the first time. I couldn't help but glomp the fluffy thing. The giant bird didn't mind though, it loved the attention. Crossing the bridges we walked on. My feet didn't hurt which was good maybe all this walking was helping in the long run.

Soon we neared the final area into which would lead us to Mushroom Rock. I saw Yuna and her guardians. I saw Alice waiting.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Anyone notice the butterflies? Can anyone guess who they represent?**

**Hopefully the fluffiness was good if there was any so please review^^**


	12. Operation Mi'ihen begins

**Alex: And I'm back my readers, I could've updated yesterday but decided to be lazy and watch Devil May Cry sorry. But here's the next part so as always enjoy^^ also to Green feather, yes the butterflies represent Zoey and Seymour**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 11: Operation Mi'ihen begins**

**Zoey's pov**

We walked closer to Yuna and everyone, they were stuck. The Crusaders weren't letting them pass into Mushroom Rock. Which I understand with Operation Mi'ihen and all, as we grew closer everyone turned around. While Alice gave me a questioning look, I just slightly tipped my head to the side.

"So we meet again, Lady Yuna." Seymour stated. She nodded slightly, but looked concerned.

"Y-Yes?" she stuttered a bit. Seymour cocked his head to the side on confusion as to why she seemed nervous and troubled.

"You look troubled. Is there anything I can do?" he asked politely. Tidus was glaring at him while Auron just disregarded it.

"Well…" she started turning to look at the blocked path. Seymour nodded.

"I see" he said walking forward. Tromell and I followed close behind, I could feel Alice's gaze on me. This did not help in the slightest. The guards looked up as we neared and looked happy at his arrival.

"Maester Seymour. Let me show you to the command center." The guard said about to walk off. Seymour stopped him by holding up his hand.

"Hold. I have a request." He stated. The guard looked confused but agreed.

"Yes, your Grace?" he asked.

"I need to have Summoner Yuna and her guardians let through to the command center."

The guard was flabbergasted after that, his eyes wide in shock. He shook his head no quickly.

"But, Maester Seymour, sir." He started. Seymour cut him off.

"Do not worry. I will take full responsibility." He told him with a sincere smile. Looks like he has reverted back into his old self I thought sadly. The trip down here was fine, he seemed different. Not like his evil self at all.

"Very well, they may pass" the guard sighed walking away. Seymour turned back to Yuna and co.

"It is done" he told her.

"Thank you, your Grace" Yuna squeaked out. I could tell she seemed nervous, Seymour nodded and began walking away.

"Come Zoey" he called. In turn making Alice give me a wide eyed look with a slight glare towards Seymour. I quickly followed him into the next area, as soon as I did. I noticed the air in the area seemed tense. Cold wind swept through everywhere causing goose bumps to appear on my arms and legs.

Things will only get tenser as this operation continues I thought as a bunch of Crusaders surrounded us. I glanced behind me and saw Yuna and everyone walk in, I shifted my eyes forward.

"All hail Maester Seymour!" they chanted cheering. I smiled slightly they seem so excited; my smile vanished as I frowned. But, do they know most of them will die?

Seymour walked closer and smiled at them all, I stayed put beside Tromell.

"Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado, maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today." He told them doing a little speech. All the Crusaders saluted to him.

"Sir!" they said in unison before running off.

"What's goin' on? Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're using Al Bhed's machina! They're violating the teachings!" I heard Wakka cried. I sighed and looked down, only going against the teachings can we defeat Sin I thought. Get rid of the final Aeon…heh, easier said than done.

Seymour turned around and walked over to Yuna again. This time noticing Auron. It got me wondering how you couldn't notice him before.

He's too awesome to go unnoticed!

"Ah, Sir Auron. It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years." He said looking intently at him. Auron closed his eyes and turned around.

"I've got nothing to say about it." He told him walking off.

"I…..see" Seymour said." Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian." He continued turning to face Yuna. She jumped a bit and bowed to him.

"Your, Grace" she said. Her face flushed in embarrassment. Seymour sighed; I knew he wasn't one for formalities. He even said so, he told me he isn't used to all this respect and rather have everyone just say his name. Then call him lord, or Grace.

"Please, there's no need for formalities." He told her frowning a little. She nodded as Wakka cleared his throat gaining his attention. He seemed really nervous as he scratched the back of his head.

"Excuse me... Maester Seymour? Why is your Lordship... presently...present here...sir?" he asked fumbling with his words. At that I couldn't help but laugh, poor Wakka. Alice laughed also but silently.

Lulu face palmed and shook her head at him, while Tidus busted out laughing as well. Seymour just sighed.

"Please, speak as you normally would." He told him. I snickered, poor Seymour.

"Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?" Wakka shouted. He didn't like this one bit I could tell. He has a reason to hate machina, the loss of his brother. Losing a family member can make you do anything. Be it hating someone or something, or see red and kill what murdered the one you love.

"It's true... I should. However... Both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira." He started. Giving another speech again. "This Operation Mi'ihen was born from that wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour Guado-the person, not the maester of Yevon... as a denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endeavor." He finished with a smile. Why is it that through most of the game it's about religion?

In the end this religion will only betray you, which technically isn't a shocker. According to Erin about every religion does. Like I said Erin's a proud girl and stands by in what she believes.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Wakka speak again.

"But, using machina... That's bad, isn't it?" he asked. Seymour turned around and smirked.

"Pretend you didn't see them." He said slowly. Causing everyone to gasp in shock, I about near fell to the ground laughing at Alice's reaction. Mock horror was on her face, though no one could tell. Her mouth opened in an O type way, eyes bugged. The way she made her eyes made me think to the guinea pig from Bedtime stories. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing; the group took it that I was shocked as well.

"Beg your pardon, but that's not something a maester should say!" Wakka cried shocked.

"Then pretend I didn't say it." He told them walking off. Tromell and I following, I once again heard the gasps. I giggled a little bit, Seymour glanced at me smiling.

"And what are you laughing at?" he asked. Odd, he's back to the way he was acting on the Mi'ihen Highroad.

I just shook my head as we headed further into Mushroom Rock to get to the commanded center.

The road was quite windy, I tripped like 5 times. Stupid rocks I thought I swear there out to get me. That and my little cousin but that's another story. We came to the lift and boarded it, lifting us up. We arrived high up on rocky cliff area, getting of the lift was when I tripped again.

"Ok, really! How do you trip just walking down two steps!" I cried. Seymour opened his mouth to say something but I quickly turned on him.

"Don't you even answer it was a rhetorical question" I hissed walking away. My only answer was him laughing. I pouted, it's not funny I thought.

Walking further into the area we appeared we were high above Mushroom Rock on a cliff area. I could see the ocean. And hear the waves crashing on the shore, following Seymour I saw tons of machina cannons. Crusaders ran about double checking things, along with Al Bhed tuning up the machina. I turned around in a full circle as I observed everything with a sad smile. Why does this have to happen?

None of them deserve to die. Some of these men have families, or children, hell they could even almost be a new father. I shook my head this isn't fair. Life is never fair, you of all people should know that real well Zoey my mind told me.

I just sighed and continued on, further past a type of fence area. I was greeted of meeting Kinoc, one of Auron's old time friends.

"You must be summoner Zoey. It's a pleasure to meet you" he smiled taking my hand and kissing it. I smiled but winced on the inside. I curtseyed a bit and retracted my hand.

"Nice to meet you as well" I told him. He nodded and turned to face Seymour, the moment he turned away. Was the moment I wiped my hand on my dress, something about him always rubbed me funny. Kinoc looked like a Buddhist monk, well he technically is a monk.

As Seymour and Kinoc chatted I walked around upon walking around I saw the cage that held the Sin spawn. I wrinkled my nose is distaste; it looked like a giant bug. I shuddered a bit the smell wafting off of it was simply putrid.

I turned away from it feeling nauseous and quickly sat in a chair that was by Seymour. The fact I know about a good deal of people are going to die, and that I saw Sin spawn made me right sick. I rested my head on my knees as I felt light headed and a heat flash hit me. I groaned, not now.

I hate it when I get heat flash's it's not fun.

"Lady Zoey are you alright?" I heard Tromell ask. I nodded as I closed my eyes and took deep breath. My stomach soon stopped doing flips as I cooled down a bit. The cold wind was helping nicely. Despite the fact I still have goose bumps on me. I lifted my head up and rubbed my eyes and stretched. Kinoc moved elsewhere, Seymour turned to me.

"You're pale" he stated touching my cheek lightly. I moved from his grasp.

"I'm ok, just got overwhelmed was all" I told him shaking my head. Seymour frowned a bit.

"Would you rather have Tromell take you Djose temple? The operation hasn't started yet and you have access to pass through seeing as you're my friend" he told me. I shook my head and stood up.

"No I'm fine, see" I told him spinning in a full circle and smiling."Besides I want to see this" I told afterwards. He nodded as Yuna came in, Kinoc brightened up as he saw Auron.

"I'd heard from Seymour, but I didn't know if we'd actually meet. Good to see you, Auron! Ten years, is it?" I heard him say as he gave Auron a hug. I mentally laughed, poor Auron he seemed to not like it. Wow Kinoc is so tiny compared to Auron and Seymour. I never noticed that before, I mean I did but in person. He looks like a midget, hehehe that's funny.

Afterwards Kinoc questioned Auron at what he was doing for the past 10 years. He told him they didn't have time to chat.

"This plan won't work, you know that. We'll just let them dream a little longer." I heard him say. I gasped even if I knew he'd say it.

"So you'd have them all die in vain!" I asked holding my necklace. Kinoc turned to me and sighed as I kept a steady look.

"Zoey surely you yourself should know that this tactic to beat Sin won't work. Only summoner's can beat it to bring the Calm. Neither man nor machina can defeat it" Kinoc said with a stern look. I wanted to laugh then and there. But, didn't, I didn't reply I just turned away and starred out into the darkened sea.

"Lord Kinoc..." I heard Seymour say.

"Oh, yes. Proceed."

Unbelievable, these people will not die in vain. They're trying to beat Sin this battle will not go without a cause. They stand by at what they believe and if worse come to worse I will fight alongside them too.

I felt a tap on my shoulder turning back I saw it was Alice.

"Summoner Zoey can I speak to you in private?" she asked. I nodded as we walked away without being seen. We slipped into a small crevice in the rocky wall, that's when the questions were shouted out rapid fire.

"Zoey can you please explain to me at what the hell is going on!" she shouted. Causing me to cover her mouth with my hand. I looked into her light green eyes.

"To start things, I'm a summoner" I said slowly. Her eyes widened as she shouted some things but I couldn't hear. They came out all muffled like due to my hand, I sighed.

"Licking my hand won't get me to let go" I told her sighing again."Nor biting" I sighed. She nodded as I slowly released her mouth.

"Why are you a summoner? Do you intend to stop Sin yourself, you know what will happen when you summon the final aeon" she said in a rushed gasp. Like me Alice also played Final Fantasy X. We've played a lot of Final Fantasy, and Kingdom Heart games. Devil May Cry also, so naturally she's an anime lover too.

"I want to change fate that was the only reason I choose to become one. You know who I'm talking about" I stated firmly. She sighed and nodded closing her eyes. Opening them again she gave me a serious look.

"I know. But he plans to use you I just know it, I don't want you to get hurt Zoe" Alice said grabbing my shoulders. Heh, haven't heard my nickname in a long while. I nodded to her and smiled.

"Don't worry I won't and I'll let him use me as a pawn I'm one step ahead of everyone" I smiled winking. She laughed.

"Don't you mean were one step ahead of everyone?" she asked correcting me. I laughed as well.

"Your right" I smiled. But then turned serious."I think I'm breaking through, I just need more time" I told her. She nodded but bit her lip, she only does that when she knows something's wrong.

"Time is something that's not gonna be on your side soon Zoe. You have to Macalania temple be mindful of that" she whispered. I smiled and poked her forehead.

"Now don't you worry I'll make it in time, you'll see" I smiled. She smiled back and poked me back.

"Five minutes till operation starts!" I heard a guard shout. Alice and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Hopefully lady luck will be on our side" we said in unison. Laughing together in the end, we walked out of the crevice into the dim sun. The clouds were soon taking it over, covering it's warmly glow.

"Zoey" I heard Alice call. I turned around, she smiled at me.

"Good luck" she smiled doing a pre-run pose."Ciao" she laughed running off for real. I laughed.

"See ya mini-Vanille" I shouted waving. Alice looks so different from the last time I saw her I thought. Yuna won't be disappointed having her as her guardian. The thing about Alice is that she is a great archer. She's been doing archery since she was ten; her dad was always good at hunting. So, he decided to teach her as well and she turned out to be a natural.

Her clothes were from Earth, I mentally chuckled. She certainly wants to stand out I thought. She wore a long sleeve black shirt with a white tank top over it; there was a little black ribbon on it. Along with white pants with knee high converses she was good to go. Adding her beloved quiver and bow she was ready for action. Good dozen or so arrows at the ready.

Her blonde hair flying behind her as she ran to everyone. Her hair was put up into the same fashion as Vanille's from Final Fantasy XIII. Her hair was always naturally curly so the hair style fit her. Pink highlights decorated her hair greatly giving her a grand style to call her own.

That's my best friend Alice for you.

"Lady Zoey, maester Seymour is looking for you" I heard a voice say. Turning around I saw it was Lucil. She smiled at me her red hair glistening in the slowly dimming sun.

"Thank you, I'll head back. Also you don't need formalities when talking to me. Zoey or Zoe is just fine" I told her. She nodded and saluted at me.

"I will remember in the future Zoey. I am Lucil captain of the Djose chocobo knights" she informed me. I nodded as a raven haired woman ran up.

"Captain all the chocobo's are ready so are the soldiers" she said saluting. Lucil nodded and turned back to me.

"I hope we can talk more after this Zoey" she said. I smiled and nodded as her friend turned to me.

"Oh! Lady summoner it's an honor to meet you. I'm Elma by the way" she chirped happily. I smiled and nodded.

"Please just call me Zoey" I told her. She nodded and blushed in embarrassment.

"We bid you farewell and be safe" Lucil said. I nodded and kept a steady look.

"Good luck to you both" I told them. They nodded their thanks' and ran off to the beach to get ready. I headed back to the group; Alice gave me a knowing look.

"Be ready Fang" she mouthed. I nodded smiling.

"Ok, Vanille" I mouthed back. Going unnoticed once again, you may be wondering why she called me Fang and I called her Vanille. Well during our run through of Final Fantasy XIII, I noticed Vanille and Alice were so much alike. So I started calling her either Vanille or mini-Vanille. And she in turn called me Fang. Saying I kinda acted like her by being protective of her and whatnot. So that's the reason why.

I walked over to Seymour who in turn sighed in relief. Weird?

"I thought you headed to the beach for a second" he told me. I gave him a look.

"Yes, because I wanted to go swimming with Sin" I said sarcastically. He shook his head smiling a little.

"No need for sarcasm" he said. I just stuck my tongue out at him, he chuckled.

Everyone had their weapons at the ready feeling lost and confused slightly I pulled my dragon fly rod out. My white magic abilities have grown quite well, I was into the second level stages. Seymour even taught me a little black magic when we were still on the Mi'ihen Highroad.

Though, I'm only into the first stage but at least I know the spells focus and reflex.

"Will Sin come?" Yuna asked a guard. He in turn nodded.

"Sin always returns for its spawn. To make sure, we're going to encourage them to call out to it." He informed us all. I shook my head, doesn't anyone know Sin isn't in IT. He used to be human too.

"You won't have to. It'll come." Auron stated. That's right Jecht wants to teach Tidus something I almost forgot.

Guards ran over as a crane lifted up the cage that held the Sin spawn. Things were really starting I thought. I clutched onto my necklace as I watched what was happening. They were sending electricity though it to make call to Sin. But in turn it did the opposite, it just pissed it off even more then it was. The cage door burst open, the guards ran away as the Sin spawn jumped down to us.

I gasped as I felt someone grab my arm and pulled me away from the fight. Looking up I saw it was Seymour.

"Stay back" he ordered. I looked into his blue eyes for a bit. They were begging me not to fight, but I can't just stand by and do nothing. I shook my head no as I ran towards everyone.

"Care for me to help?" I asked Yuna. She smiled at me and shook her head.

"It would be an honor to fight alongside another summoner" she told me. I nodded and smiled back to her.

"The more help the better!" Tidus cried. I smirked and twirling my staff in front of me and got in a stance.

"Time to drag this thing to hell where it belongs!" I shouted.

"Alright, lets mosey" Alice cried shooting an arrow. But for it to get blocked, right I forgot this thing can block unless you get rid of its arms.

"Gotta get rid of its arms before we can fully attack" I stated as I jumped back from an attack.

The battle was always hard in the game and even harder in reality. All I could really do was healing everyone and place shell and protect. This came in handy when it used its Demi spell on us all.

Soon the damn thing collapsed, it wasn't dead seeing as there were no pyreflies. Just unconscious was all. The sea darkened even more as Sin a rose, my eyes widened in shock. This will really not end well I thought.

That's when the sound of cannon fire blared out. A hail stone of fire zoomed towards Sin and hit him full on. But didn't really cause any damage if anything it just made him mad. More Sin spawn fell from its body into the water. They swam towards the beach as the Crusaders charged towards them to attack.

Sin put built up a shockwave around its self and sent it outwards to everyone. Making everyone disappear into ashes to those who were on the beach.

"Look out!" Auron shouted as the shockwave barrier came closer to the cliff. That's when everyone scattered. I was too frozen in fear to move, my eyes widened as I let out a gasp. That's when things went dark.

A couple seconds later I regained conscious, I groaned as I slowly sat up. My whole body was sore as I sat up. I held my head as I looked around, the battle was still raging. The barrier didn't hit me which was a relief. But, the force of the blow was enough to send me flying off the cliff area. And down to the beach below.

I saw the water rock violently as waves hurtled everyone. I stood up on shaky legs and grabbed my rod. Looking up towards the rocks I saw the Al Bhed fire a laser at Sin, he on the other hand didn't like that. And fought with more force, the Al Bhed did the same as the laser grew bigger. Finally Sin had enough as he shot part of the barrier at the tower like object. It came crashing down, killing everyone there. I gasped and covered my mouth. So cruel, that's when I heard a low hissing sound.

Turning around slowly I came face to face with a Sin spawn of my very own to fight. I glared at it and got in a stance.

"Bring it!" I shouted. This Sin spawn looked like a giant snake, it hissed as it lunged at me. I quickly dodged and dipped down as I began to summon once again. Power surged through me as I leaned my arm back that was holding my rod. As hard as I could I tossed into the air, the throw was good as it touched the clouds. Once it did a rainbow blew out and the clouds parted as Valefor flew down towards me. My rod in its mouth it landed next to me.

I walked over to it and it dropped it into my hands gently. I stood on my tip toes and placed a gently kiss to its beak. Pulling back I got in a stance.

"Let's go" I ordered.

"Yes, master" he said flying up a bit. I smiled as I gave out commands to Valefor quickly in succession.

"One more hit with sonic wings and it should be done!" I shouted. Valefor prepared the attack and flapped its wings at it. An explosion of Pyreflies was my award as it died, I sighed in relief.

"Thank you Valefor. My names Zoey by the way" I told him. He nodded to me.

"You're welcome master Zoey. As long as you're safe" he said flying off. I turned around and saw dead bodies everywhere. My hands tightened around my rod as I walked around, I saw a young man on the beach. Shaking his head back and forth, I quickly ran over to him.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I quickly asked. He continued shaking his head tears streaming down his face.

"What's...going on? Why? What?" What's going on!" he shouted to the heavens. I tried to calm him but it was futile. I know this must have freaked him out but something more done the trick. That's when I saw it, his friend Luzzu was ripped in half. Blood was oozing everywhere; my breathing became labored as I stared at the awful sight. My heart sped up as I felt numb frozen I couldn't look.

"Don't you run away from me!" I faintly heard Tidus yell.

Hands wrapped around me suddenly, one covered my eyes, and the other wrapped my waist.

"Don't look" Seymour whispered in my ear. My whole body was shaking as he led me away from the sight. Still covering my eyes from all the bodies of the dead. When he stopped walking was when I turned around his hold and buried my head in his chest. I wasn't crying, I will never cry again. I was just shaking; he in turn wrapped his arms around me. Seymour rubbed calming circles on my back to try and calm me.

"It's alright, it's all over now" he whispered. I closed my eyes as I listened to his heart beat and his soothing words of comfort. The shaking in my body soon stopped as I calmed down. Once I was fine I pulled from his grasp.

"Thank you" I mumbled looking down. He tipped my head up to look at him, his eyes held sadness and that sadness was directed at me.

"I should have never have brought you here. You should have gone to Djose temple with Tromell" he whispered eyes filled with regret."Please forgive me" he begged. I shook my head at him and hugged him once more.

"It was my choice to stay; it's not your fault. You're forgiven" I whispered. He hugged me back, pulling back once more I walked down the beach towards Yuna and co. Seymour followed closely behind.

Alice shot me a look of concern but I mouthed to her that I was fine. She just nodded.

I grabbed my rod as I helped Yuna perform the sending. More pyreflies filled the air as another summoner helped with the sending. I've never danced a whole lot in my life, but I'm wondering will I stop dancing the dance of the dead?

**Seymour's pov**

I quietly watched as Zoey helped Yuna perform the sending. Pyreflies floating around her as she danced. Her movements were gentle and gracefully a she slowly danced about. Twirling her rod ever so often. She looked beautiful but also sad, she always seems so sad. It makes me wonder what happened in her life to make her sad.

She may always be happy but the look deep in her eyes tells me different. They show sadness, loneliness, and a hint of anger in them. So what is it?

Is it that Sin destroyed her home? Or something else, I didn't know. But, I want to find out. When I pulled her away from the dead corpse she saw she shook violently in my arms. I covered her gentle brown eyes from seeing the other horrors this attack brought. I wanted to protect her from it. For some reason I want to protect her from anything that tries to hurt her. When she was shaking she didn't cry. Why didn't she cry!

I comforted her, I want to continue doing that be it from sadness or in need to relax and calm down when angered. These new emotions are all so confusing!

What's happening!

**Zoey's pov**

When I was done dancing Yuna gave me a hug, which I returned.

"It's gonna be alright, you'll see" she told me. I smiled and nodded at her, but those words brought back memories. Memories I'd rather forget, I walked back over to Seymour.

"Summoner Zoey!" I heard Alice call. I turned to her.

"Face it later" she told me a sad smile on her face. I nodded knowing what she meant; Alice knows what I've been through. She always told me when things got too hectic at home and I couldn't deal with it. She told me to come to her house and face the problem later. For now I will face it later and continue on my quest to change fate.

"A swift retreat. Satisfied?" Auron said. I glanced over at Kinoc on him, he seemed confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Those who turned from Yevon died while the faithful live on." Auron explained. I clenched my fists tight, how I loathe Yevon so. There teachings are shit!

"The past ten years have changed you, I see." Kinoc stated walking off. To who knows where, but let's hope I don't meet him again.

Seymour walked over to Yuna I just stayed put by Tromell who patted my shoulder comfortingly. I smiled slightly at him and turned to Yuna and co. Seymour talked about not relenting and she must be strong and beat Sin, ect.

"Are you afraid?" he asked her.

No reply.

Well I for one am at the current moment, everything is overwhelming once again.

"Yuna, take me as your pillar of strength. As Yunalesca had her lord Zaon." He told her. I flinched at those words as my heart ached. Why do those words affect me so?

I wanted to burst out crying then and there at those words he said to her. But, didn't. Remember that promise Zoey remember your past and you'll know why you made that promise. Besides those were just words actions speak louder. I shouldn't get hurt by them.

"Lady Yuna. Until next we meet, farewell." Seymour told her. Walking back over to us, before we set off again. I walked over to all the bodies that were lined up; I could feel all eyes on me. I looked at them all with a sad smile on my face. I clasped my hands together, my fingers intertwining each other. In a way that I would pray, in a way Alice would pray as well. In a way people on Earth would pray. Well most of how people on Earth would pray. Not the way Yevon prays or the way they want me to pray. This was my way.

_From the dawn of your birth_

_To the sunset of your death_

_I honor you._

_From the missions you completed_

_To your duties left undone_

_I honor you_

_From the season of your being_

_Through the cycle of your life_

_I honor you._

_From your time beyond the veil_

_Lies your entrance back again_

_May the angels support you_

_May my healing love reach you_

_from this moment until the end of time_

_So mot it be._

I whispered my words riding on the breeze that swept through the area. My eyes were closed as I said this prayer. It isn't much but hopefully it will suffice.

"Hey, how come she isn't praying like a Yevonite!" I heard Wakka shouted out. I heard a slap echo out indicating Lulu hit him.

"Hush" I heard her hiss. When I was done I let my hands go and realized they were white, I was gripping my hands that tightly. Turning around I saw Alice nod to me with a smile on her face, Yuna smiled as well.

"Uh, how come you prayed like that your ladyship?" Wakka asked.

"Simple, I'm an atheist" I stated. I'm really not but Spira I am now. He seemed confused as to what that was.

"What does that mean?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Ask someone" I simply said walking off. I know that may have been harsh but things were kinda overwhelming as of the moment. And they only will be from here on out, I winked at Alice to tell Wakka what it means. She winked back getting my message; no one noticed our secret talks or motions.

"Zoey are you alright?" I heard Seymour ask. As we continued on our path back home I mean Guadosalam. Well I should consider it my home from now on it's become it I thought. Guadosalam will be more a home to me then my home on Earth I thought darkly.

"I'm ok" I replied back as we neared closer to Djose temple. Where I saw a lot of the wounded being carted to. The temple was welcoming everyone back no longer excommunicated. I heard men cry out in pain as they struggled to live.

"Seymour can I stay here and help the wounded?" I asked looking over to him. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Tromell if you please" he said. Tromell nodded as Seymour headed off with some other Guado guards.

"Thank you Tromell, I hope I'm not bothering you with all this. After all you've taken me pretty much everywhere" I told him. In truth I did feel kinda bad I didn't want to bother him.

"Not at all lady Zoey, it's good to help you. I understand you want to help these people, your very kind it's a joy to travel with you" he told me smiling. I smiled back as I met up with a priest. The same priest that helped me become a summoner.

"Lady Zoey good to see you again, if only better circumstances" he said. I nodded as I looked around the tiny area. Djose wasn't really a big place, so this will be tricky. So many injured I thought but I have to help I don't want anyone else dying.

"I've come to help. I witnessed operation Mi'ihen and well I just want to help" I said my voice a whisper. The priest nodded.

"Then help you shall. Me and everyone else at the temple will help in any way we can" he told me. I nodded as I slipped off my armbands. Time to get to work my mind told me as I ran to the nearest injured person I saw.

**No one's pov**

"My, my, that was some performance" a voice called out. The voice was that of a mans, said man was currently sitting in a chair on a strip of land. A good distance away from Mushroom Rock, but still close enough to see what happened during the operation.

"Indeed, those dreamers all died. Those who defy Yevon shall be killed" Kinoc stated walking over to the man.

"Now, now, Kinoc no need to be rude. They just wanted Sin gone as everyone in Spira does" the man said with a laugh in his voice.

"I apologize lord Jaden" Kinoc mumbled head held in shame. Jaden smiled and turned to Kinoc his dark red eyes observing the monk before him.

"It's alright I forgive you. But pray tell who the black haired girl was?" Jaden asked a hint of curiosity in his eyes. Kinoc cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I need more info then that" he stated. Jaden just glanced at him and then back at the rolling waves of the ocean.

"The girl wearing the short white dress and standing next to maester Seymour. That enough info for you!" he said snapping at the end. Kinoc flinched slightly but nodded un understanding.

"Oh, her" he started.

"Oh, her. Yes her!" Jaden said mimicking Kinoc.

"That girl is Zoey Reed she is a summoner who is staying with maester Seymour." Kinoc informed Jaden. Said boys eyes gleamed with delight at hearing that, ohhhhhhhh another summoner how fun he thought. He noticed Yuna was down there.

Yuna.

High summoner Braska's daughter, and now Zoey Reed another summoner staying with that filth Seymour. Two strong divine beings, true beauties.

"Get more information on this Zoey girl. I want to know all about her" Jaden smirked.

"Yes, milord. Why do you want to know more about her though?" Kinoc asked. No answer came from the boy. Kinoc sighed and began walking away. Jaden moved his finger in a circle like fashion on the arms of his chair thinking. Jaden smirked ever more as he began to answer Kinoc's question. Even though said man already left.

"She's yummy looking" he stated licking his lips thinking of said girl.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex:I hope you guys like this long chapter cause I worked all day on this and quite literally too I started this chapter at around 10 something in the morning and it's already 5 something in the afternoon. Hope that it was good and full of detail. Also PAY ATTENTION to the underline part that k not gonna say why just pay attention to it. Already got so much planned, hell I have the ending to this story already planned. So please review took me forever to finish and I'll see ya next chapter.**


	13. Blood of sin

**Alex: Now this chapter might be short but you'll get a little more insight to Zoey's path but not the full story quite yet. I'll also be posting pictures of when Zoey and Alice when they were little and ect. And to Green Feather it's quite alright I don't mind your rambling in a review I like reading your reviews very much. I laughed when you said couldn't they have knocked out Seymour^^ and I know stuff you don't about certain events. Sorry just had to say that don't hate me please. To anyone that's wondering I created Jaden myself and he came to be when I was trying to maneuver some things around with the game but I'll leave it at. So let's stop hearing me talk and enjoy the chapter^^**

**Pictures of Zoey and Alice are on my profile check them out please took me a while to find good pics**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 13: Blood of Sin**

**Zoey's pov**

I helped anyone I could all at the same time, casting cure, or cura and even regain. I was so absorbed in my work I didn't see Yuna or anyone show up.

"Zoey I thought you returned to Guadosalam?" I heard Yuna asked. I looked up from my patient and turned to see her and her guardians. I smiled slightly at her.

"I wanted to help the wounded, Seymour went on ahead Tromell stayed with me" I informed them casting regain on the man before me. She nodded as they headed to the temple so Yuna could get Ixion. I turned and smiled at the man that was injured; his skin was already stitching himself back together. The blood that was coming out of his wound was slowly returning to his body as he healed.

"Your gonna be ok" I told him brushing his sweat streaked brown hair out of the way. He smiled up at me.

"Thank you milady" he whispered. I nodded and stood up, there's another life that wasn't taken I thought happily. I brushed my hands off as I looked for my next patient, my eyes roving around in sadness. There was still so many injured I thought as I slowly walked around observing everything. It's like Pearl Harbor when it got bombed by Japan but did operation Mi'ihen have more causalities then Pearl Harbor?

I didn't even want to think about it but couldn't help but think. I should've realized the danger I'd face when trying to save Seymour. Being a summoner doesn't make me invincible it makes me more prone to things. Like being kidnapped by the Al Bhed, falling off a cliff, ect.

I can't give up though even if I'm scared I can't give up I told myself. I sighed and pushed my bangs away from my face.

"Excuse me would you like some help lady summoner?" a heard a male voice ask. I turned around and was greeted to see a silver haired man with deep red eyes. He had a smile on his face as he bowed to me.

"Uh, y-yes please" I stuttered a bit. He stood back up as I headed back to another one of the injured. The mysterious mad following me; he kneeled next to me as I examined the wounds.

"Could you please get me a Hi-potion and antidote?" I asked pressing the palm of my hand to the soldier's forehead.

"Of course, your wish is my command" the man told me leaving to retrieve the items. I smiled at the soldier as I talked to him. He chatted with me as well; he told me he had a baby girl waiting for him when he got him. And that he lost his wife to Sin and that his daughter Alicia was staying with his parents.

"You'll see her again soon I can promise you that" I told him as the man came back. He handed me the items a smile still on his face. His smile looked sickly sweet I thought shuddering a bit. I first administered the antidote; I held his head up and tipped the bottle. Letting the green liquid into his throat. The fever he had quickly vanished, next I grabbed the Hi-Potion. Once he takes it he should be on his feet. Before I gave it to him I saw it was just a potion not a Hi-potion, I sighed in irritation.

"This is a potion, not a Hi-Potion" I snapped at the silver haired man. He frowned and bowed his head.

"I apologize I grabbed the wrong one on mistake I was too busy starring at your beauty" he told me. I was taken aback a little bit, he thought I was beautiful?

That's kinda creepy if we just met; I shook my head and stood up.

"Never mind, please stay with John while I got get a Hi-Potion" I told him. He nodded and smiled yet again. I wish I could heal John with Cura but my magic was getting low, I'll need to see if the temple as any Ether's. I could feel that red eyed mans eyes on me as I walked into the temple. There's something funny about him I thought.

**Jaden's pov**

I smiled as I watched Zoey's retreating form go into the temple. Kinoc could find no other information on her which I found interesting. It's like she doesn't exist at all in this world, hmmmm.

"What do you plan to do to summoner Zoey?" the hurt man asked. My eyes shifted to him and I frowned but chuckled a bit.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. The man named John didn't buy it at all, I could tell by the look in his eyes. I growled silently under my breath, if this pathetic excuse of a human being tells her to stay away from me my plan will surely be ruined!

"Don't you touch her" John hissed. Awww, how cute he wants to protect her because she saved his life. I reached over and placed my hand over his mouth his mouth. At that he began to struggle slightly. I frowned in distaste and snapped my fingers, his body stood still but his eyes moved out in shock and fear. I smiled in glee as he began struggling to breath, covering someone's mouth and nose works wonders.

"It's time for you to go to the Farplane" I whispered in his ear as his final breath left him. His eyes stood wide open, lifeless. I quickly dropped the spell immobilize so things didn't look obvious. No, one saw me kill him everyone was panicking and attending to the other wound. Seeing Zoey walk over I frowned as tears slide down my face.

Time to put on a show.

**Zoey's pov**

After I exchanged the potion for a Hi-Potion and got an Ether as well. I quickly headed back to John and the man helping me attend the wounded. Once I got closer I could heard the silver haired man crying. That threw me off, why was he crying?

"Um are you ok…." I started but realized I didn't know the man's name. He looked up at me, his deep red eyes filled with tears.

"My names Alexander, and no milady John he's….." he started but shook his head. My eyes widened in shock as I dropped the Hi-potion. Making the bottle smash and break to the earth below. I ran over and fell onto my knees; I checked his pulse and gasped.

He was gone.

No, this can't be! I promised he'd be ok, that he'd go see his daughter Alicia again!

I closed my eyes as my throat tightened up again. I took a deep breath and released it; opening my eyes again I reached my hand up. His eyes were lifeless as I closed his eyelids, now it looks like your just sleeping I thought.

Just sleeping.

I stood up and grabbed my dragon fly rod and prepared to perform the sending. Alexander scurried away quickly to give me room. He went to stand over by the temple, odd that's kinda too far?

I shook that thought from my hand as I twirled about in succession. In no time at all his body dispersed into pyreflies. I took a deep breath once again and released it as I stopped dancing. Alexander came back.

"Such a pity" he stated. I ignored him as I looked where John once was, I can only hope Alicia will be ok. Johns parents also.

"You do know what happens to a guardian when they go with the summoner to get the final Aeon don't you" he whispered in my ear. I pulled back and glared at him, all he did was just smile.

"Yes, I do" I told him walking back towards the temple. Alexander following me close in step, can this guy leave me alone my mind screamed. I have enough on my mind as it is I don't want a creeper on my trail!

"Tell me, why do you live with maester Seymour?" he asked. I sighed as I walked into one of the side chambers. No one was present inside but I had to get more medical supplies at the ready.

"I saved two Guado children, as a thank you gift he helped me become a summoner and while I gathered aeon's I could stay with him" I told him pulling things out. He laughed.

"You're a human who would choose to stay with that half-breed filth" he laughed. That did it I snapped.

I turned around and struck him as hard as I could across the face. The sound of a crack filled the air as his head snapped to the side. His eyes wide in shock, I was livid as I glared at him. My breath coming in deep pants. My hand stung as I clenched my fists.

"How dare you" I hissed. "Call him that, he's suffered enough, if I hear you call him that again. I swear I will summon Ifrit to drag you to hell and back" I threatened keeping a steady tone. Alexander looked back up at me; a red imprint of my hand was strewn across his cheek. He glared back at me that scared me. I've never seen anyone glare like he does, a could feel a hostile aura coming from him.

"No. How. Dare. You." he hissed lethally quickly leaving the room. My gaze didn't falter as he shot me one last look. Once he left I collapsed to my knees, he shook me to the core. There's something wrong with him. I doubt I'll see the last of him I thought as I held my head. After taking some calming deep breaths I stood up. I guess the names people called Seymour when he was younger are still going about. At the Blitzball tournament I heard a couple elderly couples saying that he was wrong. That human and Guado should never be together, that he was a bastard child. I shook my head and stood up carrying the medical supplies with me.

I walked back outside to see Yuna had a merged from the cloister of trials. She was helping the wounded as well. I didn't know where Alice and everyone else was, probably resting.

It was already night time, around 1 in the morning to be correct. I was tired but couldn't stop helping these people. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a cry.

"Someone, anyone please help!" a young priest yelled. I quickly ran over to where the yelling was.

"Yes?" I asked, rod at the ready to heal.

"The soldier he's in critical condition" he cried pointing down. I looked down and nodded, he was in critical condition. Cuts were everyone on his body, but he had a huge hole in his stomach, I set my rod on the ground.

"Get me as many potions as you can carry, I need bandages also" I ordered.

"Yes, milady" the priest shouted running off into the temple. The man was shaking before me as shock was setting in.

"What's your name? My names Zoey Reed" I told him in a soothing manner.

"A-A-And-rew" he stuttered his eyes wide. His pupils were dilated as he shook more, I quickly grabbed his hands. My hands soon shaking by how he was shaking, he held on tight as he looked at me.

"A-Am, I, going to d-die" he asked his voice cracking. I smiled at him.

"No, your gonna be ok" I told him. It was a lie I knew, but I couldn't lie to him not like this. He was bleeding profusely from his stomach. I let his hands go and pressed my hands to his wound to add pressure to try and stop the bleeding. He cried out in pain, I mumbled out a quick sorry. Where is that priest!

"Where are those potions and bandages!" I shouted out to no one. No one heard me; everyone was preoccupied with the other injured. No, I already let one man die today I won't let another go as well my mind screamed.

"Zoey" the soldier said. I turned my attention back to him; tears were streaming down his face.

"Y-Yes Andrew" I squeaked. He smiled slightly.

"P-Please, Stop S-S-Sin" he whispered. I nodded my head quickly.

"I will, I will" I said repeatedly. He nodded as his body began shaking more violently as he had a seizure. All the way I held onto him whispering words of comfort as he shook underneath me.

Then all of a sudden he stopped shaking, I let him go as I saw he had passed on. Once again I stood up and sent him on like I did to John. My throat was tightened up as I swallowed my salvia but found there was nothing to swallow. My mouth was dry like the desert; I looked down at my hands and dropped my rod.

My hands were covered in crimson blood, Andrew's blood. My eyes widened as old memories resurfaced. Without thinking I walked into the temple where I saw the priest running with supplies in his hand.

"Milady I got….are you ok?" he asked.

I didn't hear him as I continued on, next I heard Alice call my name.

"Oh, no. Zoey" she cried running over to me. She grabbed my shoulders and steered me into one of the side chambers.

She talked to someone a girl who worked at the temple directed her to a wash basin.

"Let's get you cleaned up" Alice whispered soothingly. I only stared straight ahead as Alice set me down and dipped my hands in the water as she began washing them.

Just like last time.

"It's ok, you know better now." Alice told me. I just slowly nodded processing what she said, I know better now. I know better than to cut myself.

Alice's hands rubbed against mind as she scrubbed soap into my skin. All the while talking about anime, things to get my mind off of what I used to do. When she was done drying me hands off I looked over at her.

"I'm loved right?" I managed to get out. I was my old self again. Alice nodded tears were in her eyes.

"Yes, you are loved Zoe. Don't even think that you aren't because you are. You were born for a reason" she started. Grabbed my hand she pressed it against my heart. "Remember what Jonathan used to say?" she asked.

Jonathan?

I smiled I remember him he was always kind to me and let me help him.

"Feel that?" she asked. I nodded a bit. "That's your heart, it's there for a reason, you're here for a reason, so don't give up. Don't be sad. Smile." She told me as a couple tears streaked down her face.

I blinked a couple times coming out of my trance, I smiled at her. Alice smiled too and hugged me I hugged her back tight.

"I don't want to be my old self again Alice" I told her. She pulled back and smiled at me.

"You won't I promise you won't" she promised helping me up. Once up Tromell entered the room rod in hand. It was perfectly clean not a trace of blood in sight.

"Lady Zoey I took the liberty of cleaning your rod" he said handing it to me. I smiled at him and took it.

"Thank you Tromell also can we head back to Guadosalam now?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Now, wouldn't you'd like to rest?" he asked me. I shook my head no and said the sooner we got home the sooner I would rest. Tromell agreed and we set out once again bidding Alice a farewell we headed towards the Moonflow. The sun starting to rise as we neared my thoughts still on what had happened to me.

I have the blood of sin running through my veins.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: What'd ya guys think? Also I never answer another question to Green Feather, with Zoey being an atheist she'll be fine with the temples and such as long as no one finds out. Anyway would anyone like to guess Zoey's past and see why she cut herself when she was younger? Until next time please review**


	14. The Farplane

**Alex: Sorry to say Green Feather no Zoey didn't lose a family member that's far from it, but not to worry her past will be revealed soon I promise you that. This chapter will be centered around Seymour and Zoey so please enjoy^^**

**Also you are correct on Jaden before you sadly got trampled by chocobo's was one of them Cloud?**

**Also yes, that saying in chapter 12 was a line from FF7 that Cloud said**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 14: The Farplane**

**Zoey's pov**

Tromell and I arrived back at Guadosalam when it was 7:00 in the morning. Not once did I fall asleep not even on the Shoopuf. I just stared down into the clear water and saw the old city below. People wanted to talk to me but I told them I was very tired from helping the wounded and performing the sending a bunch of times. They understood and walked off, on the path leading to Guadosalam. I found a little black and white cat stuck in a bush, he took a liking to be quickly.

I smiled tiredly as he nuzzled his head against my cheek. I decided to give this little fella to Celeste and Sable. Once in Guadosalam I got glomped my two little friends.

"Zoey your back!" they cried in unison. I laughed and ruffled their heads while holding onto my little friend.

"Yep, also I got you a present for you both. It's a bigger mission then me stopping Sin" I told them with a serious tone in my voice. They looked confused as what would be bigger than stopping Sin.

"Taking care of….."I started. I lifted down the cat and showed them."Of him" I finished with a smile on my face. Their eyes gleamed in excitement as they took the cat that was before him.

"Thank you Zoey, he's so cute" Sable cried cuddling with it. The cat purred in glee as it was showered with affection. I patted their heads one last time and headed to Seymour's home.

"Aren't you gonna tell us stories?" Celeste asked innocently. I looked back and shook my head no.

"I'm really tired, maybe later" I told them. They nodded in understanding as they went back to playing with the cat. I smiled and walked into Seymour's place rubbing my eyes in tiredness, only to be glomped again.

"Zoey your ok" Akira cried happily. I chuckled a bit and hugged her back; pulling away from her strong grasp I gave her a weird look.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked hands on my hips. Akira crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because you partook in operation Mi'ihen, when lord Seymour came back and you weren't with him I thought the worst" she cried. I could almost see anime tears streaking down her face.

"I stayed back to help the wounded and perform the sending. I was up all night" I informed her with a yawn. Akira gave me a disproving look like that of a mother, I just smiled sheepishly at her.

"You're going to bed. Your about to fall over, I bet if I poked you you'd fall" she said. I glared at her but smiled.

"Bet ya I won't" I retorted. Akira smirked and poked me and I stayed perfectly fine, she pouted while I laughed. In my laughing I didn't notice Seymour come down the stairs.

"Zoey your back. I trust everything went well with all the injured" I heard Seymour. I looked past Akira at him. I frowned and bit and shook my head no, Seymour frowned.

"What happened?" he asked concerned. Concerned?

"Well I lost two people" I said looking down to the ground. Had a creeper follow me and had a mental breakdown I continued in my head. No way in hell was I telling him that, their my problems to handle alone.

Seymour tipped my head up so I was staring at him.

"Everyone dies you did the best you could maybe it was their time to go" he told me. I nodded as I stared into his beautiful blue eyes. Wait, did I just say his eyes were beautiful?

"Maybe" I whispered.

"You should get some sleep, you look greatly tired" he said giving me a light push towards the stairs. I laughed as I got his message from the push.

"Yeah, I'm going" I told him heading to my room. Akira following me the whole way.

Once in my room with my door closed Akira squealed happily. In turn I gave her a weird look as to why she was squealing in happiness.

"Lord Seymour likes you!" she cried. I did a double take my face flushing crimson, likes me?

"What?" I asked confused. Akira waved her hand about in a wild fashion as if trying to swat a fly away.

"Don't you see, he's never acted like that around anyone. He's usually reserved nice but reserved" he told me jumping up and down. How much sugar has she eaten today?

"How much sugar have you had Akira?" I asked her. Akira tends to get really hyper if she's eaten too much sugar. Just like Alice does, me too but if I have too much sugar I have anime induced dreams. Hehehe Sephiroth.

"I haven't any sugar jeez" she huffed. I raised my hands up in defense and smiled sheepishly.

"But he does like you. I can tell you also like him" she told me with a knowing smile. My face further darkened. I shook my head quickly and pulled my armbands off and rested my rod against the bed.

"You're crazy" I told her. Akira chuckled and shook her head I glanced over at her as she headed out the door.

"Yeah sure, but hey if you guys get married can I help plan the wedding?" she asked innocently. At that I threw a book at her; she yelped and closed the door quick. Thus making the book it the door instead. It slumped to the floor with a thud. I sighed as I walked into the bathroom to take a quick bath. He doesn't like me I told myself after I was done I jumped into bed and immediately fell asleep in the warm covers.

Hours later I woke up plenty rested I got dressed in my summoner attire and headed outside. Stealing some strawberries on the way out. Once out Celeste and Sable greeted me, there kitty friend still with them.

"Hey you two" I smiled popping in a strawberry. They smiled at me and told me they named the cat Maxwell. So far this cat was already special he was walking next to me as I headed up to the Farplane. Then all of a sudden fell onto his back in front of me almost making me trip and kill myself. I picked him up and handed him back him back to Celeste and walked into the Farplane.

I don't know what prompted me go there but I just did. Walking through the gateway I came to the circular platform. No one was here at all; I could hear the distant roars of waterfalls and echoes of the souls of those who departed.

It was such a breath taking sight to see the Farplane for real. I've always when playing the game wanted to check it out. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I thought of past events. In thinking of the past events my mind wandered to home. My home on Earth that is, is anyone looking for Alice and me?

I shook my head, maybe time hasn't move at all since we arrived here. Opening my eyes I gasped in shock and covered my mouth.

Stood before me were my parents!

That means, they died! But how did they end up on the Farplane!

My eyes widened, Zack!

I thought of him and sighed in relief, he didn't show up so that means he's not dead. But, he's also alone I thought. I glanced up to look at my parents; they held sad smiles on their faces I frowned. They should be sad.

My mother's long black hair laid on her shoulders as her green eyes looked at me. She wore her regular business type outfit. While dad wore a suit, his brown hair and brown eyes staring at me in sorrow.

"Were so sorry" they whispered to me in unison. Wow you can really talk to the dead on the Farplane I thought. I sighed and shook my head once again.

"Were so sorry" they repeated. I clenched my fists tight.

"I doubt saying sorry will change anything!" I yelled. My frustration building up at what happened in the past.

"Were so sorry" was all they said. Causing only me to clench my fists tighter to the point my knuckles turned white.

"It's not going to work!" I shouted glaring at them. My breath coming in pants as I stared at their sad faces.

"Zoey" I heard Seymour say. I gasped and turned around seeing him standing a couple feet away. Did he see me yelling at my parents!

"What?" I asked turning away from him. I heard his footsteps as he walked over to me, I just kept my look on my parents.

"Are these your parents?" he asked standing next to me.

"Yep" I replied venom in my voice. He glanced at me and gave me a confusing look.

"You don't see happy to see them" he stated. I nodded not wanting to speak, because I was afraid if I did I would yell at him.

"Why is that?" he asked. I shook my head no telling him I didn't want to say, he nodded in understanding.

"What I don't get is how they ended up on the Farplane" I said closing my eyes. This is all so confusing I thought.

"Maybe they accepted death when they were dying" he told me.

"Maybe" I replied rubbing my temples. Was Zack in a foster home? Is he ok? He must be scared, alone, and confused at what's going on I thought. My sisterly instincts kicking in full blast. I felt Seymour grab my hands causing me to look up at him in confusion.

"All the while I have met you, you just seem to be thinking" he started."You should relax for a bit" he told me. Rubbing his thumb on my hand, I nodded as I took a deep breath and released it. I'm just worried about is all is what I wanted to say but didn't.

Without realizing it Seymour wrapped his arm around my waist in a comforting embrace. In turn I leaned into him feeling his warmth. This felt nice I thought as my parents faded away, I smiled as I saw two familiar looking butterflies. They flew around each other till coming towards us. The blue one landing on me the multicolored one landing on Seymour, I giggled as they flew off yet again.

Dancing in the air as one, those two butterflies seem to love each other so. There making a story of their own I thought happily.

"Lord Seymour lady Yuna and her…uh am I interrupting something?' I heard a Guado guard ask. Seymour let me go as I quickly leaned away from him, my face heating up a bit.

"No. What is it?" Seymour asked slightly irritated.

"Lady Yuna and her guardians have arrived" he said. Seymour nodded and told him we'd be there shortly.

"Let's not keep them waiting" he said turning to me with a smile on his face. He held his hand out for me to take.

"Uh, yeah" I said smiling back. My face continuing to heat up as we walked out of the Farplane together hand in hand. Though I heard some final words as I exited.

_I'm so sorry._

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Yay, another chapter is out. Two chapters in one day whoopee*does happy dance* now next chapter should be long it depends. Next chapter we find out if Zoey changes Seymour and that if he lives or dies so it's the moment of truth dun du, dunnnnnnn^^ DON'T FORGET to check out my profile for the pictures I posted of Zoey, Alice, the two butterflies, and Zoey's little brother Zack. So until tomorrow please review^^**


	15. No!

**Alex: Now here's the chapter all you guys have been waiting for so I hope you like it. Interesting they have chocobo lure material Green feather? I'll have to invest in that.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 15: NO!**

**Zoey's pov**

Seymour and I walked back to his place, once inside Seymour had to do something in his office real quick. So I headed into the dining hall where everyone was. Everyone was eating the food that was prepared for them. Alice like I was earlier was eating strawberries; I smirked evilly as I crept up behind her.

Leaning close into her ear I smiled and prepared to laugh.

"Ushishi" I laughed like Bel from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. She jumped and whirled around wide eyed to see me silently laughing at her.

"That was mean "she pouted. I just laughed and shook my head; no one in the room took notice of our friendly exchanges. Like we planned, for now we would pretend not to know each other.

"Sorry" I whispered walking away. Tidus was looking around like a newborn baby would see something for the first time.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked him. Resulting in him jumping and whirling around much like Alice did.

"Whoa when did you get here Zoey?" he asked wide eyed. I laughed and shook my head.

"Me, I've been here the whole time" I told him sitting in a nearby seat. That's when I noticed Rikku happily munching on mango.

"Are another one of Yuna's guardians?" I asked her. She stopped what she was doing and nodded happily. Her green eyes lit up in delight.

"Yep, I'm Rikku pleased to meet" she chirped. I smiled at the blonde Al Bhed girl.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Zoey Reed I'm a summoner also" I told her. She frowned when I said I was summoner. I know how she feels these pilgrimages need to stop I thought to myself, all these deaths need to stop. I thought back to John and Andrew, I looked down into my lap my hands were clasped tight together.

My mind soon drifted to Rose the little girl who was innocent but saw Sin's wrath. Something she shouldn't have seen, let alone death. Spira is in a continuous cycle of death, I hope no one else dies. I don't want to witness anymore death.

No more!

"Was this Maester Jyscal really such a great guy?" I heard Tidus ask. Thus pulling me from my thoughts, I cocked my head to the side. Jyscal did bring the teachings of Yevon to the Guado; he may have been a great leader. But, I don't see why he banished his son and wife. I mean I know the reason I just don't accept it.

"He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado. He was truly a great man." Wakka told Tidus. Tromell stood up from where he was sitting. A glint was in his eyes, a glint I knew all too well, it's story time!

"Truly, a loss for us all. But now a new leader, Lord Seymour, has come before us." Tromell said a sad tone in his voice. But he soon perked up when he mentioned Seymour. "Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human. He will be the tie that binds our two races together. But that is not all, I think. Lord Seymour... He will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the peoples of Spira." He finished with a proud smile.

I smiled also; maybe he will be the shining star for Spira. If I succeed that is.

"That is enough, Tromell." I heard Seymour call out. I jumped in my seat from him speaking suddenly. When did he get here?

"Must I always endure such praise?" he questioned walking further into the room. Tromell bowed and receded away from the room. Seymour stood before us and bowed in the prayer gesture, again with that gesture.

I'm starting to get sick of seeing it all the time.

"Welcome" he greeted with a smile on his face. Yuna stepped forward in a timid fashion, she seemed really nervous.

"You...wanted to see me?" she asked shyly.

"Please, make yourselves at home. There's no rush." He told her. That's when Auron spoke up from the back of the room.

"Please keep this short. Yuna must rush." He said sternly. Seymour nodded and apologized.

"Pardon me. It has been a long time since I had guests. Lady Yuna, this way." He said beckoning her over. She nodded and walked over I got up from my chair and walked with the group.

Seymour showed us all a sphere which made the whole room turn completely pitch black. I gasped and took a hesitant step back. By doing that the room lit up into what looked like stars, I gasped in shock. It was really pretty as they zoomed by me; I smiled and laughed a bit as I reached my hand out. As if I could try and catch one the white lights dancing around us all.

"This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead on the Farplane." Seymour informed us. I was still looking around in awe, this was amazing and beautiful.

Soon it turned into a huge grand city; buildings stood everywhere as lights lit up every inch of the area. People walked around happily chatting to one another, kids played tagged as they ran through me. This reminded me of New York, the city that never sleeps; this place as well wasn't sleeping. And not in any time soon. An intercom was going off as someone talked about the news and such.

"Zanarkand!" Tidus cried happily. Excitement danced in his eyes as he looked around at his home.

"Correct. Zanarkand... as it looked one thousand years ago. The great and wondrous machina city, Zanarkand. She once lived in this metropolis." Seymour said nodding towards Tidus. I cocked my head in confusion.

"Huh?" I asked.

"She, who?" Yuna asked confused as well. In a sudden flash we were in a different area now, it was someone's bedroom. A women with long flowing white hair was sitting on a bed, she wore a black bikini type outfit. Which in my opinion showed a tad too much skin. She was barefoot; bangles were around her ankles that gleamed in the low light. Small wrist bands covered her wrists along with some bracelets.

"Lady Yunalesca!" Yuna cried. Her eyes staring in awe at what she was seeing. Seymour nodded.

"She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages. And you have inherited her name." he told her. I continued to look around.

"It was my father who named me." She said quietly. A sad tone was in her voice, she must miss her father greatly. Her mother too, in turn those thoughts made me think of my own parents.

"Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task. He wanted you to face Sin, as Lady Yunalesca did." He started. "However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the undefeatable Sin... it took an unbreakable bond of love-of the kind that binds two hearts for eternity." He finished.

I just shook my head lightly.

Another person entered the room decked out in armor complete with a cape. He walked over to Yunalesca stood up and walked over to him. Once she did they enveloped each other into a loving embrace. I smiled, their love was certainly strong.

Everything flashed again and we were once again standing in the dining hall. I walked over to Alice who smiled warmly at me. I saw Yuna rush to grab a glass of water. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Her face is on fire I thought.

"You look like a tomato" Alice commented. Making Rikku laugh and poke at Yuna's flushed face, we all crowded around her.

"He...he asked me to marry him!" she cried stuttering a bit. Cue everyone's jaws hitting the floor and yes Auron's included. Mine didn't though everything for me was moving in slow motion, he asked Yuna to marry him?

So have I failed? Does he plan on becoming Sin then?

I stepped back a bit my legs were shaky and I felt light headed. Alice seemed to notice while everyone was talking to Yuna.

"You ok Zoe?" she asked. I shook my head as my throat tightened up.

"I failed" I whispered lightly. Alice shook her head.

"You still have till Macalania temple, make it count" she told me giving me a knowing look. I nodded slightly. Seymour was looking over at me I ignored his gaze; I kept a straight face the whole. My face devoid of all emotion, after all that's what I'm good at.

"You serious?" Tidus asked shocked.

"You know what Yuna must do." Auron said a stern look in his eyes. Seymour nodded.

Of course. Lady Yuna-no, all summoners-are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a maester of Yevon." He stated with a firm look. I let out a shaky breath I couldn't speak, why did this hurt so much!

"Spira is no playhouse. A moment's diversion may amuse the audience, but it changes nothing." Auron continued. He was adamant on the subject.

"Even so, the actors must play their parts." Seymour retorted. In a way that reminded me of Kuja from Final fantasy IX.

I chewed the inside of my cheek, so he does still plan on becoming Sin. This is not happening my mind screamed. He walked over to Yuna and looked her in the eyes.

"There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it over." He told her lightly smiling at the end. My face fell in hurt; he looked at her with a lot of affection. May it be fake it still hurt.

"We will do so, then. We leave." Auron exclaimed turning away from him. Seymour smirked lightly at him.

"Lady Yuna, I await your favorable reply." He told her walking foreword. He came to stand over my Auron. Who in turn looked at him, Seymour lightly which threw everyone off. Everyone but Alice and me.

"Why are you still here, sir?" he asked Auron innocently. I could have sworn I saw Auron go ridged but it must have been my imagination. He didn't reply back, an awkward silence filled the air.

Seymour bowed slightly to Auron.

"I beg your pardon. We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane." He stated simply before leaving the room. At that Tidus began sniffing him which caused Auron to shove him off roughly. The other's left the room all but Alice she smiled at me and gave me the thumbs up sign.

"You can do it Zoe. You're a stubborn girl so get going" she smiled pushing me towards the door. I laughed as I pushed her also.

"Alice" I heard Auron call. She smiled t me one last time as she headed out of the room, I smiled but soon frowned. Can I really change his mind?

I hesitantly walked up to Seymour's office, I stood outside the mahogany door and took a deep breath and released it. No turning back.

I reached out and knocked on the door hearing a come in my answer I stepped into the room.

"Zoey" Seymour smiled. I waved slightly at him, he frowned at me.

"Is there something troubling you?" he asked getting up from his desk chair. He walked around his desk as I stepped further into the room.

"Yeah there is" I told him firmly. My heart was racing a mile a minute in my chest as he beckoned me to continue.

"Do you really plan to do this?" I asked clenching my fists. Seymour seemed confused for a moment then it clicked.

"Marry Yuna, why yes" he told me. I shook my head and glared at him.

"No not that, become Sin do you plan on becoming Sin!" I near about shouted. His eyes widened in shock but then soon turned dark.

"How do you know about that?" he asked slowly. He seemed angry but I didn't care, I shook my head again.

"It doesn't matter how I know. It's a yes or no answer so answer me" I snapped. He seemed taken aback by my outburst. But nonetheless answered me.

"Yes" he stated firmly. I nodded but clenched my fists tighter.

"What will killing everyone on Spira accomplish?" I shouted. Seymour didn't like that at all as he glared back at me.

"To save them from all the sadness and pain. Life is but a passing dream, but the death that follows is eternal" he snapped back. I rolled my eyes.

"Their sadness or yours!" I shouted. Seymour froze for a second; I took deep breaths to calm myself down. It wasn't working.

"I know your hurt from being rejected in the past. You and your mother being sent away from the world by your own father" I started in a calm tone. Despite I was livid at the moment.

"No one's sending you away now. So why go down this path of hate I know for a fact your mother wouldn't have wanted this. If anything she'd be ashamed of you" I continued. Seymour stood silent just staring at me with those blue eyes of his.

"I'm not rejecting you or calling you filth not even abomination. You're my friend so don't do this" I whispered. "Please Seymour don't do this. Just move on!' I cried. He just shook his head at me.

"You know nothing" he stated. I shook my head and stomped my feet like a five year old. My foot aching slightly from the force.

"More than you think" I retorted. Each time I retorted him he seemed to go into a stage of silence.

"I don't want you to get hurt, let alone killed" I whispered looking at him. He closed his eyes and pointed at the door.

"Out" he hissed lethally. I stood there in shock at what he was asking me.

"Fine, just remember what I told you awhile back. You're not alone because I'm here with you" I said running out of the room. I ran past Akira who called after me, I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I jumped on my bed and buried my head in my pillows; Akira walked in and asked what was wrong.

"Did you and Lord Seymour have a lovers' quarrel?" she asked innocently. I chucked a pillow at her and said nothing. She laughed and left the room, only to come back an hour later. I haven't moved from my position on the bed.

"Come on, you need to go get another aeon. You and Lord Seymour are headed to Macalania temple" Akira said. I just grumbled and buried my head further in the pillows. Akira sighed and nudged me.

"Time to get up girl" she told me. I shook my head no; I faintly heard her say you leave me no choice but ignored her. That's when I felt her hands grab my legs and start dragging me out of bed. I squeaked as I reached for the bed post, sadly it was too late as my stomach met the floor.

Hello floor, how are you? I thought as I stood up. Akira smiled her emerald green eyes lighting up in happiness.

"There you're up. Time to go" she smiled. I smiled slightly back and grabbed my small bag; I didn't have a lot of stuff in it. Just the doll Rose made for me, a brush, potions, Hi-potions, the works. I grabbed my rod and headed down stairs where I saw Seymour and Tromell waiting. Seymour avoided my gaze as Tromell greeted me. I greeted them both as we set out for the Thunder Plains. Poor Alice she's gonna hate it, like Rikku she hates thunder and lightning. I remember when we were little she used to cling to me during a thunder storm. Be it in school or at home when we had slumber parties.

"Zoey do you have to go?" Celeste and Sable asked in unison. I kneeled down so I was eye level with them, I nodded sadly.

"Yes. I have to try and defeat Sin after Macalania temple I went be back here I have to continue my journey" I told them. At that they busted out crying, they hugged me tight.

"Please don't go Zoey. We love you" Sable cried.

"Yeah, you're our friend everyone in Guadosalam loves you too" Celeste whispered. Everyone here was very nice to me. I'd chat with the elderly Guado who talked the old Guado way; I'd help the women and men with simple things. I watched the Guado Glories practice Blitzball which was always a joy. It reminded me of watching Zack play soccer outside.

I hugged my two little friends back.

"I'm sorry but I have too. I'll never forget you or anyone in Guadosalam, I love you too" I whispered placing a kiss on their foreheads. Tears were still streaming down their faces as their parents came over. Their mother picked up Celeste their father picked up Sable. Each holding them tight as they cried.

"Take care of Maxwell he needs you. He's a special cat just like you guys" I told them waving bye. They waved also but only cried harder, they know what happens to a summoner when they get the final aeon. I stared straight ahead in silence, that silence was broke by the roar of thunder.

The distant sound of rain getting closer to us, soon it wasn't a distant sound as we reached it fully. The clouds before us were dark grey a really dark grey to the point of black; I could see lightning in the distance. Lightning rod towers were scattered everywhere but were in poor condition. So I doubt they'd be much help I thought sadly.

Thankfully I know Nulshock, casting that upon myself and Tromell we set off. Seymour casted it upon himself. Apparently unlike the game Nulshock lasted for a good long while, and didn't go away when you got hit by lightning.

We headed off quickly into the downpour; to me this rain seemed like Spira's tears of sorrow. An everlasting downpour of tears. Maybe this rain also held my long ago cried tears when I was younger?

Who knows I thought as we trudged further into the plains. So far we were doing well no lightning struck us yet. Thankfully, we were already past one of Rin's travel agencies and well close to Macalania woods. A sudden flash went off making me think a camera did, a roar of thunder boomed. That's when I felt someone grab me and pull me back, just as I took a step back. Lightning struck where I had been standing, looking up I saw it was Seymour.

"Thanks'" I mumbled. He didn't say anything, the reason he pulled me back was because Nulshock had worn off on me. Casting it once again we continued on the rest of the journey through the plains in silence. Once we got into Macalania woods I stared in awe, this forest was amazing. Faintly I could see things of crystals in certain areas around us; it was like this whole place was made of crystal. It was amazing, we continued on through the crystallized woods. My hair was plastered to my face slick with rain water. My dress did cling to me a bit, thankfully it wasn't see through are anything. Cause that would've been bad, considering I am not wearing a bra.

As we walked I noticed a familiar multi-colored butterfly flying around. It looked like, I held out my hand and she landed on it. Her wings flexing in sadness.

"Where's your lover?" I asked her. Her wings continued to move in sadness, I frowned as she flew away. Poor thing, she's lost and miss's the blue butterfly I thought sadly.

It took some time to get through the woods and the fiends weren't helping much. I only had to summon once which wasn't too bad. Soon we arrived at another travel agency, and saw the icy snow path towards the temple.

Walking down it made me remember all the snow ball fights Alice and I got into during winter break. Or even a snow day, I smiled sadly. Will we ever get to do that again?

It was cold but it didn't reach me as I thought of the argument Seymour and I went through. He probably hates me. Even if he does and he stills plans to become Sin and use Yuna instead of me. I don't hate him; it was only after the argument that I realized something.

I realized I was in love with Seymour Guado. I simply just wanted to change his fate but ended up falling head over heels for him along the way. I sighed as we neared the temple walking across the ice covered bridge slowly.

The priests bowed to us as we entered from there on I headed to the cloister of trials alone. I walked across the ice hallways and towards the chamber of Fayth. Once in I prayed yet again with all my might. I still have time even though there's not much time left before Yuna and co come.

At most I have a day.

"I will help you little one. You seem to want to defeat Sin and save someone you love at that. Keep that love you yours burning strong" the Fayth whispered to me. I smiled and nodded as I felt power go through me yet again.

In turn making me tired and feeling drained. As I walked out I realized the journey here made me even more tired. Once out I decided to sleep in one of the side chambers, eating a quick snack. I slipped into the worlds of dreams.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, groaning a bit I opened my eye to see who it was. There were four people standing by me. A little girl wearing island type clothes, her blonde hair in pigtails. A Crusader stood strong and firm and smiled gently at me, a man in clothes from the seas smiled as well. And a young women in priestess clothes, her brown hair laying around her shoulders.

I gasped and sat up looking at him at the Fayth.

"Get up, you have to go" they told me in unison fading away. Go? Go home, back to Earth?

I pulled on my boots and walked out of the room, how long was I out for. I noticed Shelinda nearby.

"Excuse, could you tell me who else came to the temple please?" I asked her. She gasped and bowed to me.

"Lady Zoey it's an honor to meet another summoner such as yourself. I'd be happy to tell you" she smiled. I know she means well but she can be so damn annoying, I heard her preaching to the Crusaders. It wasn't fun I think they were about to slap her. Personally I don't blame them.

"Lady Yuna arrived and maester Seymour and her went into the cloister of trials, then lady Yuna's guardians showed up" she started. My hearts started to race in my chest."A Guado women shouted out about a sphere of Lord Jyscal they went in then came out minutes later and headed into the trials…..Where are you going milady!" Shelinda cried. I left as soon as she said Jyscal's sphere. I passed by the priest who was fuming about Bevelle would hear about Kimahri shoving him away.

"They won't care" I called to him pushing the door open. I ran down the ice hallway but gasped in shock as the floor beneath me shattered. I fell down to the floor below, landing hard on my butt.

"Owie" I whined. That's gonna leave a bruise I thought standing up slowly, I was already sore. My eyes widened in shock I realized I hadn't completed the trial.

"Fuck this isn't fair!" I cried as I set to work.

I hope I'm not too late.

**Seymour's pov**

As Yuna retreated into the chamber of the Fayth to pray I let my thought wander. They wandered to what Zoey said. She seemed to really care about me; I shook my head she doesn't care. She's just saying that, I sighed as I rubbed my temples.

Zoey knew my plan and told me to stop and that I wasn't alone. That she was with me, my eyes widened a bit. Since the beginning I set my plan in motion she has been beside me. The days she stayed at my home before she achieved her other aeon's. The Blitzball tournament where I saw her strode into dangers den to save everyone from fiends. Where I saw her summon for the first time.

The Mi'ihen Highroad where we talked about all sorts of things and saw those butterflies. They keep showing up whenever were together. Mushroom Rock were I saw her battle again, where I shielded her from the horror of the dead. If only slightly.

I saw her perform the sending her body moving gracefully as she twirled about. Rod in hand swinging beside her equally in sync. She stayed behind to help the injured and returned back the next day. Looking sad and forlorn, she rested and went to the Farplane.

I followed her and saw her yelling at her parents a displeased look on her beautiful face. We talked a bit and I held, she leaned into my touch.

Leaned in not shudder away like most humans would do. Like everyone used to do when I was younger. She is a proud and strong woman and stands up for others, no matter what race they are. Even if someone was like me she'd stand up for them, and protect them. She plays with the human and Guado children when they ask her. And she always has a smile on her no matter what she'd smile. Her chocolate brown eyes held gentleness and warmth with a hidden secret of sadness in them.

Why was she sad? I still never found out, Zoey is right I'm not alone. Because I never was, because she was always with me and made me realize that. My hands dropped to my sides as realization set in.

I was in love with Zoey Reed.

I hope she'll forgive me for yelling at her?

For now when Yuna comes out I will tell her that she won't have to marry me. I've pestered her and her guardians enough. All I want to do is talk to Zoey when she wakes up I thought thinking of said angel.

"Seymour!" a voice shouted out. It belonged to that blonde boy Tidus, I sighed.

"Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the Fayth." I told him.

"Make me!" he retorted. Something tells me they knew of my plan as well.

**Alice's pov**

I bit my lip as Yuna came out of the chamber of the Fayth. Oh, Zoey hurry it up my mind screamed as we all began conversing with Seymour.

**Zoey's pov**

"Finally!"I shouted as the path opened up to me. I clambered up the steep slope to the chamber almost slipping and falling back down. I caught myself as I reached the door having slipped a bit. I was panting for breath having run around trying to place the spheres in the right places.

I shoved open the door and saw everyone with weapons at the ready. The two Guado guards were already taken out. Alice seemed hesitant to draw forth an arrow, my heart raced even more in my chest as Tidus ran towards Seymour.

"NO!" I shouted. Everyone stopped, Tidus stopped mid-run while Alice yanked him back towards their group. Seymour's eyes widened at the sight of me, I ran down the steps yet again almost falling face first. I stood my ground in front of Seymour, my arms spread out as I kept a firm gaze at Yuna and co.

"You must stop!" I shouted.

"Why should we, we saw Jyscal's sphere Zoey. Seymour killed him. K-I-L-L-E-D, don't you get it!" he asked.

"I do get it but he's changed, trust me he has. Please don't hurt him!" I pleaded my throat tightening up. Auron shook his head as everyone else frowned at me minus Yuna and Alice.

"He has" Alice spoke up. Everyone gasped.

"What?" Wakka asked confused. Alice nodded and pointed at Seymour.

"Look in his eyes" she started."At Luca you could tell there was a deep anger and pain in them, now there's nothing but kindness. Hatred, anger, and pain are gone from him" she stated with a firm look. Yuna cocked her head to the side with a thoughtful look on her face. She soon nodded.

"I have noticed that as well, now his eyes tell different he has changed. Zoey was the one who saved him" Yuna responded. Then she told everyone to stand down, everyone had a thoughtful expression. As they took a moment to process what Alice had said, soon agreeing that he has changed. I felt a hand on my shoulder; looking back he smiled at me.

"Thank you" he whispered. I smiled and told him your welcome, when the tension in the room died down. I sighed in relief as my shoulders slumped slightly.

"Can they know?" Alice asked. I nodded, Alice dropped her bow and quiver and successfully glomped me to the ground. I laughed as she hugged m tight hugging her back she got off me.

"Sorry Zoey" she laughed rubbing the back of her head. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Say sorry to the concussion you now gave me Alice" I laughed. Everyone in the room was confused, well maybe not Auron.

"Sorry concussion that I gave Zoey" she laughed hugging me again. I laughed again as she helped me up.

"You two know each other!" Tidus cried shocked. I rolled my eyes.

"No Tidus we don't" I said sarcasm dripping in my voice. Alice lightly hit me and told me to be nice.

"Yep, were best friends have been since we were little" she informed them. Tidus did a double take as did Wakka.

"Really you didn't see them give each other knowing looks?" Auron asked them. Both said no, we both laughed and decided to leave the chamber. Well we performed the sending on the Guado guards first then left. Alice and I in the lead talking about our beloved anime as we went. As soon as we were almost through the ice hallway shattered again. Causing Alice and I to fall with it. And of course everyone else was fine.

"Zoey!" Seymour cried.

"Alice!"

I groaned as I sat up once again, that's gonna leave yet another bruise I thought. The others walked down; Seymour gently helped me up as Auron helped Alice up.

"That's the second time that's happened" I groaned rubbing my head. All Alice did was laugh; I swear I think she hit her head too hard. Looks like it was Yuna's guardian's time to go through the trials.

Seymour and I stood on the sidelines as they went around putting the spheres in the right places. I swear it wasn't fun for me, even if I knew where they went. Twice I accidently pushed the pedestal down and nothing caught it. Not to mention when I was running I slid on the ice and smashed into a giant ice pillar.

I'm gonna have bruises everywhere because of this place. Soon they figured it out and I got the pleasure of Alice running into an ice pillar like me. I laughed she cursed and threatened to take my Sephiroth plushy. And in turn I shouted back.

"No my Sephy you can't take him!"

Thus in turn making Seymour confused and was that jealousy?

Once out of the trails we were back in the temple area where everyone seemed pleased. To see us return after being in there for about an hour. Everyone decided to rest and lounge around. Meaning Alice and I talked about old stuff we used to do.

"I remember that were in the lake on your uncles boat swimming. The cops come and your shouting out it's the man, man!" I laughed."It's the poe, poe swim away!" I finished continuing to laugh harder. Alice laughed too as she said she could've sworn her cousin was trying to take my bikini top off.

"That's what happened?" I asked. Alice nodded, ok note to self kill Alice's cousin Richie whenever you seem again. Perv I fumed.

Seymour walked over and asked to talk to me; Alice gave me the thumbs up. As well as Rikku and walked away to mess with Auron.

"Zoey I'm sorry for yelling at you" he started. He looked ashamed. "You were right the whole time, please forgive me" he pleaded.

I shook my head and smiled at him, his head was down. I reached over and tipped his head up.

"It's ok, I forgive you. I whispered to him. He nodded but then turned serious.

"Do you still plan to continue the pilgrimage?" he asked. I cocked my head to the side in thought, do I?

I saved Seymour but thinking to what I mentally promised Jecht I nodded to him.

"Alright. Zoey would you take me as your guardian then?" he asked. I gasped, was he serious!

But, he's a maester and the leader of the Guado!

"But…" I started he cut me off.

"For now I am no maester but a humble half-breed who wants to help you in any way possible" he told me with sincere eyes. I smiled up at him.

"I would love for you to be my guardian" I smiled. He smiled back and promised he'd lay down his life to protect me.

"Seymour please don't call yourself a half-breed" I said. He nodded as we walked over to Yuna and co.

That's when Tromell ran up to us.

"Lord Seymour please say it isn't true!" he begged. I was confused, say what isn't true?

We destroyed the sphere when we got back so what is it?

"Please tell us you don't plan to abandon us and the Yevon?" he asked. My eyes widened, what the hell is going on.

"What are you talking about Tromell?" Seymour asked. Yuna and everyone were around us.

"Lord Jaden of Bevelle says, that traitor summoner doesn't believe in any of Yevon's teachings. Lady Yuna included" A nearby priest cried pointing at me. Everyone in the temple gasped, Yuna and I stared in confusion.

Jaden, who's Jaden? More importantly how did this Jaden know I said I was an atheist?

"And that you plan to help her in her quest. That you want to abandon the Guado and title as maester!" Tromell cried. I shook my head.

"No none of that's true!" I shouted.

"Quite you atheist girl. No one wants anything to do with you!" the priest snapped. I flinched and stepped back and looked down. Alice touched my shoulders I moved from her grasp.

"Get rid of the traitors!" the priests shouted in unison. Even the Guado guards were adamant on getting rid of us, even Seymour himself. Even though I could tell them it pained them too.

"Time to go!" Tidus shouted. Seymour grabbed my hand as we fled the temple, my heart raced in my chest as we ran. Guado chasing us as we ran, what's happening I thought confused. Alice and I did screw things up.

I shook my head no this Jaden guy did. My bag hit against my side as we ran through the snowy ice covered area. Seymour never let my hand go as we ran, Tidus was holding onto Yuna's as we ran. Auron tugging Alice as well.

I stumbled a couple of times but Seymour kept me steady. We arrived in the open area where everyone versed the Al Bhed Machina. Where they tried to kidnap Yuna again.

Two Guado guards caught up with us as a Wendigo joined the fray. It looked like a version of the Abominable snowman. This was always a tricky fight with the Wendigo; we grabbed our weapons and got ready to fight.

One Guado guard casted Berserk on it which was good. Now it will attack relentlessly, and it's physical attacks deal huge amounts of damage. Rikku quickly ran over and stole from the Guado guards. This was good so they won't be able to heal each round.

Yuna and I casted all sorts of Nul's on everyone to shield from the black magic. So this should sort of be easy. We stood next to each other and healed when need but got separated due to the Guado guards. I stepped back but slipped on the ice, the Wendigo decided I was his next victim to attack.

He charged over to me fist at the ready, I let out a scream as I prepared for the attack. It didn't come, opening my eyes I saw Seymour took the hit.

"Seymour!" I cried crawling to him. He held his arm which indicated a clean break, I grabbed my rod and casted Cura and Regain on him. His arm mended together and he stood up helping me as well. Quickly and in succession the Guado casted protect on their little helper, just great. I looked to Yuna and we nodded to each other.

"Stand back" we command our guardians. We ran forward and prepared to summon, Yuna Valefor me Ifrit.

I stuck my rod into the ground where it stuck, fire traveled down it in a spiral fashion. The emblem for fire filled the ground below. It broke as Ifrit jumped out of the ground, my rod flew towards me. I grabbed it and spun in a full circle.

"Let's go Ifrit!" I shouted to him.

"Yes, my master" he said. Ifrit shielded from the next attack as Valefor used sonic wings, after I told Ifrit to attack. He did and that seemed to do the trick as Wendigo stumbled back.

"That's enough Ifrit go rest. I'm Zoey" I smiled. He nodded and left in a flash of flames, everyone came back. Wendigo looked down and seethed in anger and pounded on the ground. Causing the ice to shatter and all of us fall down below; I let out a scream as the world around me went dark.

What's going to happen now?

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And I am finally done with this chapter so what'd ya guys think I led you on didn't I?**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter we haven't seen enough of Jaden but please review and I'll update again** **tomorrow.**


	16. You're Jaden!

**Alex: I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter; I may tweak the plot I have going a bit it just all depends.**

**Green Feather: I'm glad you liked it, and yeah Jaden does deserves a fourth slap later but I'd say he deserves a beating instead you'll see why this chapter*smirks evilly***

**But enjoy the next chapter^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 16: You're Jaden!**

**Zoey's pov**

I groaned as I started coming too, my body ached all over like I had a cold or something. My faced was wet as it was laying in something. I took a deep breath of air but soon began coughing. I jerked fully awake as I coughed some more, my nose burning from my sudden intake of water.

I sat on my knees and looked around to see that was in ankle deep water. Bits and pieces of pieces of ruins were around me. I glanced up and saw the whole we had all fallen through, we were under the lake. Under Macalania temple, I slowly stood up still trying to stop coughing.

Stupid water I mused.

"Zoey!"I heard Alice cry. I prepared to me glomped and she did just that hugging me tight, I hugged her back bit winced slightly. My body still hurt.

"You ok?" she asked. I smiled and nodded at her.

"Little sore but I'll live" I told her. She nodded and said she saw the other up ahead; we walked over and soon joined up the group again. It was slightly foggy down here, the hymn of the Fayth singing softly around us.

"You guys are ok!" Rikku cried happily. Was that a relieved look I saw cross Auron's features when seeing Alice?

No, way am I letting this slide I thought happily.

"Yep were ok" I smiled. Alice smiled also striking a pose but that pose failed as I pushed her over. She pouted as she sat in the water with a puppy-eyed look on her face.

"Come on puppy" I smirked at her. She stuck her tongue out at me but smiled, that's when I saw a familiar blue haired man. I walked over to him to and he was ridged and tense like.

"Seymour" I whispered reaching out and touching his shoulder. He quickly turned around and sighed at the sight of me.

"Are you ok?" he asked pulling me into a hug. I smiled as I hugged him back.

"I'm fine" I told him pulling back. I went over and sat on a piece or rubble as I listened to the hymn of the Fayth.

"What now?" I asked Seymour. He sighed.

"I don't know. Continue the pilgrimage maybe but the temples won't let us in" he said. I nodded in cocked my head to the side in a thinking position. Were in deep shit I thought all of us. Noticing Yuna was awake I got up and quickly walked over to her.

"Hey Yuna, are you ok?" I asked. She nodded to me and said she was fine, I sighed in relief.

"I was wondering, after we figure out this ordeal could we travel with you?" I asked. I don't really know if two summoners could travel together or not. But in my opinion the more help the better.

"It would be an honor. You two are welcome to join us" she told me smiling. I nodded and gave her a quick hug. Rikku near about squeezed me to death when she "overheard" me asking Yuna if we could come with them. About everyone was eavesdropping!

The hymn of the Fayth did calm me but only a little. Who was this Jaden guy? And why did he spread lies?

That's when the hymn stopped, everything becoming deathly silent. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"The singing stopped." Lulu commented. Everyone was looking around tense and on edge to get ready to fight.

The ground started to shake violently like an earthquake was hitting. I stumbled and grabbed onto a piece of rubble to keep my balance.

"There's something here!" Wakka yelled over the roar of the shaking.

"The ground!" Auron exclaimed grabbing Alice.

"Sin!" Yuna shouted in shock. I gasped, Jecht likes the hymn I forgot that.

"The toxin! Watch out!" Lulu shouted out. For another time that day I blacked out, but I saw someone.

It was Zack, my little brother!

He was crying that much I could tell, his face buried in his knees. I gasped.

"Zack!" I cried cupping my hands over my mouth. He didn't hear me; I bit my lip he's in pain. He's alone.

"Zack!" I shouted again louder. To the point my throat hurt, again he didn't hear me. He slowly began fading away as I tried to run to him. But, felt a force pull me back.

"ZACK!" I screamed waking up. Sweat was streaking down my face as my whole body felt hot; I gasped for breath and looked around. To see sand all around me and go on for miles on end.

Bikanel desert. I stood up from the hot sand and looked about, no one was in sight. I sighed and wiped my forehead and began trudging through the sand. The heat was immense as the sun bore down on me. Thank god I wasn't wearing any black or else that would've been ten times worse.

As I walked I met up with no one, my walking slowed down as I was in a slumped position as I continued on. I had my rod out incase fiends' attacked, that was dragging in the sand behind me as I trudged through. My vision started to go in and out slightly as my head pounded from lake of water. I groaned, where is everybody.

WHOOSH

I jerked up a bit and fell flat on my butt as a bunch of Al Bhed surrounded me. Not good I thought tiredly.

"Zoey" I heard Yuna cry. I looked up still in my stupor as she jumped off one of the bikes she was on.

"Yuna, your ok" I smiled as she helped me. I felt a tape on my shoulder as an Al Bhed man handed me something.

I took it slowly and realized it was an Al Bhed potion. I nodded my thanks' as I drank it quickly. Instantly all my strength returned, drinking some water Yuna handed me helped plenty.

"Dryhg oui" I said in Al Bhed. (Translation: Thank you)

They all seemed shocked that a summoner knew Al Bhed but they seemed happy. We were about to get on the bikes to go to HOME. When all of a sudden Yevon soldiers surrounded us.

What, how'd they get here!

The Al Bhed men pushed us back and prepared to fight them. Fight them they did but sadly they were defeated. My eyes widened in shock, no!

"How could you!" I cried getting in a battle stance. Yuna did the same as we glared at them, how could they do something that cruel.

"Stand down now. Take one step to summon and will fire" the leader I was guessing said. I clenched my fists tight around my rod but let my hands drop to the side. The soldiers grabbed us and led us away. I took one last glance at the fallen Al Bhed; I couldn't perform the sending on them I thought sadly.

But an important question rises in my head. If Seymour isn't evil and were being taken to Bevelle what's gonna happen I thought.

We were about to find out. I don't know how long we stayed with the soldiers but before we knew it we were in Bevelle. Yuna was taken one way and I the other. I struggled in the guards grasp to get away but was shoved roughly into a room. It looked like someone's office; I looked around quickly for an exit.

Seeing some windows I ran to them and tried to open them. They didn't open; each one I tried didn't open. Trying to break them didn't work either; I turned around in a full circle looking around desperately.

"Hello milady, we meet again" a familiar voice rang out. I whirled around and gasped it was that Alexander guy. He was smiling at me, his deep red eyes holding a gleam of delight at the sight of me.

"Alexander?" I questioned confused. He shook his head chuckling lightly.

"Nope my real name is Jaden" he smiled. I gasped he was Jaden; he was using an alias to trick me when we first met. He walked closer I took a step back it went like that till I was cornered into the wall.

"Why did you spread lies?" I asked sternly. He was scaring me a little, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfactory of knowing that. He laughed and shook his head.

"Amusement" he said bluntly. I gave him a look, amusement?

"At watching everything that half-breed holds dear get taken away from him" Jaden continued leaning in closer to me. I shoved him away and escaped from the corner I was trapped in, my heart racing min my chest.

"Leave him alone" I hissed. He's suffered enough, all Jaden did was laugh cruelly.

"No. It's simply just too much fun. But moving on to more important stuff" he started flashing me a smile. I cringed."Do you know why I have you and lady Yuna here?" he asked.

I shook my head no, why does he want us here. Before I could react he snatched me around my waist and pulled me close into him. I put my hands on his chest and pushed away, he squeezed me tighter. So escape was futile.

"It's because I want your powers. I want you both, but most of all I want you more" he whispered planting a kiss on my cheek. My eyes widened as I slapped him, making him let me go. An imprint of my hand across his cheek once again appears on his face.

He growled and glared at me with seething eyes of anger. Parts of his silver bangs covered his eyes. He stood up fully and before I could process what was happening my body met the floor. My face stinging in pain, something wet dripped down and out of my mouth. I touched it and saw it was blood. He struck me so hard it drew blood.

"That was for your little slap back then and now" Jaden growled. Snatching me up in his arms yet again. I screamed and kicked him making him let go, I made a mad dash for the door. I couldn't summon in here, the area was too small. Jaden grabbed me from behind and held me tight as I thrashed about.

"You seem to misunderstand. When I want something I always get what I want and I want you. All of you" he whispered laughing in my ear. That's when his hands started roaming to certain places. I struggled harder to get away from him touching me, Seymour my mind screamed as I closed my eyes.

"Please stop" I begged as he continued to grope me. He laughed and did so.

"Fine, I guess I'll get the dessert after the wedding" he laughed. My eyes shot open, wedding!

"Yes you heard me wedding. The only way for Yuna and you to stay in favor with the temples is by marrying me. I hold a lot of power here" he told me. He plans to marry us both, that's fricken bigamy.

This can't be happening my mind screamed. I don't want to marry this pedo creeper, if I do marry one day. I want to marry Seymour.

Seymour please save me.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Sorry if this was kinda short, but please review^^**


	17. Don't take this chance

**Alex: Sorry if I didn't update over the weekend I was busy shopping and whatnot. But, anyway I originally planned to write where Home got attacked and ect.**

**But got lazy and decided to put more of what's going on with Zoey and Yuna so enjoy. This is going to be short but you'll see what I have planned.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 17: Don't take this chance**

**Zoey's pov**

Today was the day of mine and Yuna's wedding; let's just say neither of us was looking forward to it. I could tell Yuna longed for Tidus and she in turn could tell I longed for Seymour. I blushed big time when she told me.

"Where'd ya get that idea?" I asked her. She smiled big and bright.

"It's obvious you like him and he in turn likes you. You saved him after all Zoey" she said. Was it obvious?

I mean we held hands once, hugged a couple times, I leaned into his embrace at the Farplane. I guess it was obvious. I groaned, I'll never hear the end of it.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked. Concern crossing her mix-matched eyes, I shook my head lightly.

"I'll never hear the end of the constant teasing from Alice and Rikku" I told her. She laughed while I pouted.

"It's not funny Yunie" I whined. She kept on laughing."Ok, that's it I'm teasing you about Tidus" I smirked in victory. Her laughing stopped as she stared at me wide eyed in shock.

"You wouldn't?" she asked. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Try me" I retorted. Yuna playfully glared at me.

"Your mean" she pouted. This time I laughed and soon she did too, that's all we could do to lighten the mood. Laugh and smile. That's what I would always do when things weren't good.

Laugh and smile, pretend everything was ok. It was never ok in the past.

Awww how sweet" I heard a sickly sweet voice coo. I froze ridged stiff when I felt Jaden place his hands on my hips. Yuna frowned as she lightly glared at Jaden; she saw my busted lip earlier when we were reunited.

"Let. Go." I told him firmly. He just laughed and kissed my neck in which in shuddered away, earning another laugh he let go. I quickly moved to stand by Yuna; Jaden sent us both a predatory smile. Mainly at me.

"Time to get ready for our wedding. Some maids will be here in five minutes to dress you" he cackled as he left the room. Once the door successfully Yuna and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I really loathe him" I stated. Yuna nodded in agreement which shocked me; she didn't seem to be the type to loathe anyone."Well since we have five minutes till the maids arrive I'm gonna look for an escape route." I told her flashing her a smile. Yuna shook her head and told me not to go.

"Yuna I have to. If I find an escape route I'll come back, besides I can summon without my staff" I told her reassuringly. She seemed torn on staying in the room but agreed.

"Good luck and be careful" she told me smiling slightly. I opened the door and peeked out looking down the marble stoned hallways. Seeing no one I set out quietly, I treaded lightly so as not to make noise. Taking slow cautious steps so the chains on my armbands wouldn't make noise, let alone my boots when I walked.

Surprisingly there weren't a lot of people around what with the wedding happening today. Each hallway I came too I looked down. Including the intersection ones, those ones scared me the most. I didn't know who'd be walking down them, let alone if Jaden was one of them. Cue shudder. I passed a lot of rooms as I went; this place had a lot of statues. Most of them being Aeon's. And other Yevon church stuff.

I suddenly froze as I heard voices heading my way; I danced on the spot as I decided where to hide. Come on Zoe think I can't go in a room who knows who'll be there!

Seeing a giant plant I hid behind it, thankfully it hid my whole body as two Yevon guards walked by.

"Lord Jaden is getting married to two summoners! Is that even allowed?" one guard said. They had both stopped in front of the plant I was hiding behind. Just great I fumed.

"I don't know and why call him lord he's not even one" the other said. His friend gasped and shocked, and from what I saw between the foliage covered his mouth.

"Shhhh, keep it down he doesn't like it when you don't call him lord. Jeez you wanna get us killed" he cried in a panic.

"Ok sorry. But what's the big deal?" the other asked.

"Lord Jaden is a very violent man. I've seen what he can do and it's not pretty" his friend told him. No response from his friend.

"Wow, I kinda feel bad for lady Yuna and lady Zoey then" he replied moments later.

"Wait, he's marrying lady Zoey as well. Dude I saw her in Luca during the Blitzball tournament she's hot, saw her summon and everything" the guard said.

"Really? But I agree she's a real cutie, I'd tap that" his friend said as they walked away. My mouth was dropped open in shock, pervs!

When their footsteps faded I got out from my hiding place, how I wish I could kick them where the sun don't shine. Actually can I do that to Jaden instead I thought as I continued on.

Five minutes later it was official I was lost, I mentally groaned as I turned in a full circle at an intersection. Debating which way to go, I hung my head why must this be so confusing. That's when a voice rang out.

"What are you doing here?"

I squeaked and jumped whirling around I saw Tromell there giving me a confused look. I held my heart as I sighed with relief.

"Tromell it's just you" I said closing my eyes. My eyes flew open."Tromell!" I happily cried running to my Guado friend. He gave me a disapprovingly look and that's when I remembered what had happened at Macalania temple. I stopped mid-run.

"Do you really believe those lies Jaden said?" I asked him. He didn't answer.

"Tromell do you really think Seymour would abandon the Guado?" I asked him. Tromell looked down and muttered a no. I smiled if only slightly.

"He was never going to abandon you. He's your guys' leader and he cares for you" I continued. He looked up a disapproving look still on his face, I was confused.

"I didn't really believe he'd leave us but what of you, you do not believe in the teachings" he stated. I mentally cursed and shook my head.

"I have my views on things and Yevon is something that is in a different category in my mind. I'm an open minded person, I became a summoner when I didn't listen to the teachings" I exclaimed quickly. Tromell's eyes widened at what I said but smiled at the end.

"I always knew you were a special girl. It's no wonder lord Seymour has taken a liking to you" he stated. My face heated up at the fact he knew Seymour liked me.

"So you understand?" I asked. He smiled and nodded at me, I sighed in relief.

"Frankly I never doubted you lady Zoey I knew you had your own way of thinking. I overheard you talking to little Celeste and Sable about your view on things when they asked" he told me. My look of confusion evaporating away, I smiled.

"Thank you" I whispered looking down.

"Are you alright?" he asked taking my hand. I gave him a sad smile.

"I have to go; after all it's my wedding day. I'm being forced along with Yuna to marry Jaden" I explained. Tromell's eyes widened in shock he shook his head.

"No milady you mustn't he's cruel I've witnessed it first hand when I was summoned here to meet him." He cried."You should be with Lord Seymour miss. Alice told me you saved him from a fate unjust." Tromell continued. I let out a small laugh, believe me I want to be with him.

"To tell you the truth a couple hours back when I was resisting him he told me he knew I stayed in Guadosalam. He told me if I didn't go through with this let alone let him have his way with me afterwards he'd kill everyone in Guadosalam" I said looking directly in Tromell's eyes. His mouth dropped open in shock and horror.

"So you see I have to. I don't want anyone to get hurt" I whispered.

"Will be fine lady Zoey, don't take this chance we Guado are strong" Tromell encouraged. I shook my head as I backed up.

"I'm sorry Tromell. Tell everyone I said hi" I told him turning around. But soon gasped in shock as I ran into someone.

"There you are Zoey" Jaden hissed. My eyes widened as I stared up into his red eyes, the sound of skin hitting onto skin filled the air. As I fell to the ground once again holding my cheek.

"My lady!" Tromell cried helping me up.

"That's for your little disappearance act" he snapped. I stood up with Tromell's help Jaden's arm quickly latched onto my upper arm. He then proceeds to drag me down the hallway all the way keeping a vice like grip on my arm. I winced in pain but gasped as he slammed me against the wall. Each of his hands by me so escape was futile.

"You've been a bad girl running off like that. Yuna was reluctant to tell me where you went" he stated. My eyes widened.

"You didn't hurt her did you? Cause if you did so help me I'll…"I was cut off as he slammed his lips against mine. I gagged as I began hitting at him to let me go, he pulled back licking his lips. Staring at me seductively all the way, I covered my mouth and wiped my mouth.

"You taste wonderful darling, it's almost tempting to not take you" he whispered, his hands once again roving my body. I clenched my eyes tight as I swatted at his hands.

"Seymour!" I cried. Like if I did he'd come and save me, I earned another slap to the face. My cheek further burning.

"Don't you say that half-breeds name. Do you understand!" Jaden shouted forcing me to look at him. I meekly nodded as he let me go.

"Time for you to get ready darling" he smiled snapping his fingers. A couple maids came out and began dragging me away.

"Zoey my dear, you're so strong nothing seems to break you" I heard him call as I was ushered into a room. Yuna looked up and stared wide eyed at me concern etching itself into her face.

"I got caught" I said laughing a little. She nodded but concern was still there, Yuna was already ready to go. Her dress the same as game, a pure white dress that stopped just a little bit above her knees. The rest of it flowing behind her, white feathers was on the trim part as well as feathers wrapped around her arms. Making it appear she had angel wings, a tiara was on her head, her brown hair done up.

Looks like it's my turn I thought as I was ushered into the bathroom. Therein I was further stripped of my summoner clothing and shoved into the tub.

"I can bathe myself I'm not two!" I cried. They didn't heed me as they began scrubbing away, all the dirt I had accumulated from my travels coming off as they scrubbed. I hissed in pain as my skin turned red from the force. Afterwards I was dressed up in a wedding gown.

The dress was a strapless dress much to Yuna's; it flowed down to my feet. It puffed out a little bit but not hugely. It fitted quite well as it clung around my waist and chest area, I wore white armbands that went up past my elbow. A design of flowers on the end of them, the veil was placed on last. The scent of flowers filled my nose; looking in a mirror the veil had purple and light pink flowers on it. The veil flowed down my back and too the floor, a bouquet of flowers was thrusted into my hands. As Yuna and I were led away.

We walked down a hallway and through an archway; the sun light met my face as the open skies above me smiled. Music was playing from somewhere as a couple priests were there along with Yevon soldiers.

Yuna was up first then it would be me, I closed my eyes as I clenched on tightly to the bouquets.

I don't want this, Yuna doesn't want this either. I thought back to when Jaden kissed me, I hate to admit it but her stole my first kiss. And it disgusted me to no end that he did!

When I was younger I promised myself I'd save my first kiss for the one I love. That promise has been ripped away from me. From a cruel hearted man who wants power.

_"Will be fine lady Zoey, don't take this chance we Guado are strong"_

Tromell's pleads echoed in my mind. Don't take this chance. I opened my eyes as I was told to start walking.

Tromell, Celeste, Sable, everyone this is a chance I must take. I don't trust Jaden, so I will take this chance. I've noticed when I do something he says he's happy and doesn't threaten me or the ones I love.

People take chances all the times.

Whether it is gambling, playing chicken, or simply doing a dare. Everyone takes chances; I took a chance at being a summoner. This is the chance I take for everyone in Guadosalam.

I neared closer and closer to Jaden who was already waiting for me. Kinoc was present on the sidelines staring at me. Maester Mika stood at the top to read the vows, Jaden smirked at me. His eyes looking me up and down. Yuna was on the sidelines as well standing behind him, she knew he wanted me more. Concern was on her face, she shouldn't feel concern for me. Neither should Alice.

I don't deserve concern, I'm just a nobody I thought the state of my old mind slipping back slightly.

I shook those thoughts away, nows not the time I told myself. I now stood by Jaden, closing my eyes yet again my heart ached in defeat.

"Seymour I love you" I whispered ever so lightly. Hopping that my words would travel to him.

My eyes snapped open when I heard a noise, it sound like a... plane?

I glanced upwards as did the others as an airship came into view. I gasped in shock as did Yuna, everyone!

"Fire!" Kinoc shouted. The Yevon guards began firing rapidly at the oncoming airship but it easily dodged out of the way. Wires shot down and into the cement as I saw Tidus and co coming towards us sliding down the wires.

I saw Seymour coming!

"Yuna!" Tidus screamed. Yuna smiled happily at the sight of him and her friends, I did too. My eyes lit up in delight and relief at the sight of Seymour.

"SEYMOUR!" I cried going to run forward to him. Jaden wasn't having that; he grabbed my arm once again but more tightly then before. I cried out in pain as he dragged me further up the stairs, his other hand held Yuna in his grip as well. My veil along with Yuna's flew off in the wind; I struggled and looked back as I saw everyone charge forward.

"Seymour!" I cried once again. The grip on my arm tightened once again.

"Zoey!" I heard Seymour call back

"Your mine. Not his. You're both mine" Jade hissed. I turned and looked into his seething red eyes, which also held lust for my body and soul.

Guards were everywhere surrounding us as I we glared at each other. Things were getting more and more rougher.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: So I hope you guys' like it, next chapter should be really, really long with the escape from Bevelle and all. Also I have a picture of Zoey's wedding dress on my profile it's the one that just says Zoey so check it out and please review.**


	18. Full Moon

**Alex: Now here's the chapter where everyone escapes Bevelle after this chapter Zoey's past will be fully revealed so stay tune for that.**

***sighs* would you guys believe me when I say I'm still in my first play through of Final Fantasy X? Well I am, but I gotta level up more before I can continue with this story I'm at the calm lands so wish me luck.**

**Also Green Feather, yes Zoey was looking for an escape route for Yuna she knew Jaden wanted her more. The least she could was have her be free from Jaden's grasp. As you read it backfired.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 18: Full Moon**

**Zoey's pov**

Everyone ran closer to us and defeated a good fifty percent of the guards. All the while Jaden didn't let go of Yuna and me. Kinoc walked down the steps and pointed the gun he held at Auron, Yevon guards followed suit.

"This has gone far enough! Stop!" Kinoc shouted. Everyone was frozen as they stared up at us; Seymour kept his gaze on me. Jaden smirked happily and let us go; Yuna and I shared a knowing look. She stepped around Jaden to stand next to me, where we equally pulled out our rods, everyone was shocked.

In unison we got in stances to summon, Kinoc shoved a gun into Tidus's chest. The Yevon guards did the same to the others. Though they were hesitant to point at Seymour, Jaden nodded to the guards. They shoved a gun into his chest ready to fire if need be I gasped, no.

"You'd try and a summon on your husband?" Jaden questioned us laughing. I gripped my rod tighter and glared at him. I held my rod up high as snow started to shower down onto me, Mika ran forward.

"Stop! Do you not value your friends' lives?" he questioned. I lost my concentration and stared at the old man in front of me. The snow stopped falling and faded away."Your actions determine their fate. Protect them…or throw them away. The choice is yours' to make my ladies" Mika finished giving us our choices.

My heart raced in my chest, Yuna and I looked at each other. She nodded to me indicating for me to drop my rod. I nodded a little as I closed my eyes and dropped it, Yuna did the same. I heard both our rods clanging down the stairs till they stopped at our friends' feet.

"Smart girls'" Jaden cooed. I opened my eyes as I felt Jaden pull me closer to him; his red eyes looked into my brown ones. A smile of victory crossed his face as he closed the gap between us. His lips once again crashed against mine in a aggressive kiss. I almost gagged as he shoved his tongue into my mouth.

My eyes were closed as I looked into the darkness of my eyelids. When he pulled back I gasped for breath a small thing of saliva going down the side of my mouth. I covered my mouth and looked down at the others. A sad look on my face, Tidus looked pissed as he glared at Jaden. I guess he figured out he already kissed Yuna.

Seymour had a very dark look on his face as he kept a gaze on Jaden. The look was like he reverted back to his old self again. A hostile aura was coming from him.

"You can kill them now. I got what I want" Jaden announced suddenly. Guns cocked as Yuna and I gasped, no!

**Seymour's pov**

I glared up at the man presumed to be Jaden, the man who dared to take what I cherished. I already lost my mother long ago I will not lose Zoey either. Alice gave me a nervous glance like she did on the airship. She knew I was livid.

"You can kill them now. I got what I want" the silver haired red eye man stated. Zoey gasped a look of horror crossing her face. Guns cocked as they readied to fire, I growled under my breath.

"I am sorry, but it is for Yevon" Kinoc stated said shaking his head slightly. I clenched my hands tight.

"Aren't those weapons forbidden by Yevon" Auron questioned. Kinoc laughed.

"There are exceptions" he smirked. My eyes twitched in annoyance, my mind was only set on one thing. And that was getting Zoey back.

"No!"

"Stop it!"

My look of hatred vanished and turned into shock. As I saw Yuna and Zoey standing close to the edge of the tower of light. My eyes widened, they wouldn't? She wouldn't?

**Zoey's pov**

During the scuffle Jaden was watching in amusement as words were exchanged between Kinoc and Auron. That's when Yuna and I quietly walked over to the edge of the tower of light. Now, we stared at Jaden and co firm looks on our faces. We made our choice together, because we love our friends. Because Yuna loves Tidus and I love Seymour.

"Throw down your weapons! Let them go, or else….." Yuna threatened taking a step back.

"If you refuse we will jump and I mean it Jaden!" I shouted. His eyes widened a bit but soon turned to a glare. He growled as he called off the guards quickly. Everyone ran up the stairs a bit but stopped when Yuna shook her head.

"Leave now! Please!" she begged. I nodded in agreement.

"You two are coming with us!" Tidus shouted an adamant look on his face. I sighed he's stubborn I thought.

"Don't worry! Go!" Yuna begged again.

"This is all stupid, if your fall you'll die" Jaden stated rolling his eyes. I rolled my eyes also.

"No really" I commented. Earning a smile from Alice at my retort.

"You're not dumb girls', so don't be stupid and commit suicide" Jaden growled glaring at me. I glared back and flipped him off. Earning looks of shock from the guards and smiled from our friends but they soon vanished.

"Don't worry. We can fly" Yuna smiled clasping her hands over her chest."Believe" she whispered. I spread my arms out and smiled at everyone, at Seymour.

"Will be fine, just go" I told them. All I need is faith, trust, and pixie dust I told myself standing on the balls of my feet."I'll be a shooting star for everyone" I whispered closing my eye. Yuna and I fell back in unison. The wind whistled as I fell, my hair flying around me as well as my dress. My arms were still spread out as if I was like Peter Pan himself.

"Valefor, please come" I whispered. Power surged through me as the magic flew around me; I opened my eyes as I heard the familiar ping of the clouds parting. Yuna's Valefor caught her quickly, as mine surged towards me quickly.

_"Hold on master!"_ she cried. I smiled as I reached towards her, quick as could be I was in her grasp.

_"I got you"_ she giggled happily. Like the little girl she was, I smiled at her and kissed her beak. I looked back up and saw Jaden leering over the edge. His red eyes locking with my own, I grabbed the skin underneath my eyelid and pulled it down. Sticking my tongue out at him as Valefor flew off.

"To the cloister of trials quick!" Yuna shouted. Once our summons got us to the ground again, we quickly set off inside the temple. We ran quickly down the spiral staircase and into the cloister of trials.

I mentally groaned, I hated these trials too. I always kept missing the arrows to maneuver around.

"Let's get to work" I told her. She nodded as we set to work, twice we missed our destination. And at least once for us we almost fell off the moving pedestal we were standing on. But we grabbed on to each other. Finally after five minutes of figuring stuff out we made it to the chamber of Fayth. We ran down the little hallway, Yuna's heels clicking as she ran. Yeah, I ditched my shoes before we even got into trials. But, hey it was easy to walk around.

"Who's going first?" I asked mainly myself though. Yuna nudged me forward and smiled.

"You" she said. I cocked my head to the side.

"You sure?" I asked. She huffed and bit and began pushing me towards the door.

"Yes, now go" she told me firmly. I laughed at that but agreed otherwise, walking in I set to work. I kneeled down and clasped my hands together and began praying. An image of a little boy appeared before me.

"We met before I believe" I started."Please help me, I don't have much time." I continued. A couple seconds later I got a childlike laugh directed at me.

_"I would've helped you either way Zoey. You have my power"_ the Fayth whispered coming towards. I gasped as I felt an immense power overtake me, far more powerful than the other Aeon's. Bahamut is the strongest next to Anima.

I struggled to my feet as the world around me began spinning just like it did when I got my first Aeon Ixion.

I walked out of the door where Yuna quickly held me steady as I began wobbling on the spot.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned. I smiled and nodded at her.

"Just fine, it'll pass. Quickly go pray" I told nudging her like she did me. She nodded and shot me a smile and quickly walked into the room. I slowly walked over and leaned against the wall, but soon slid to the ground as the room didn't stop spinning.

"This isn't fun" I mumbled holding my head and closing my eyes. A couple minutes passed when I heard the door burst open. I gasped and shakily stood up prepared to fight Jaden off it was him.

Thank god it wasn't instead it was Alice, Tidus and co.

"Zoey" Alice cried hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back; Tidus looked like he was having a panic attack.

"Yuna's inside praying" I informed him. Her nodded and headed for there, Wakka cried out in shock.

"You can stuff your taboo's!" he shouted charging into the room. Alice let me go as Seymour appeared next to me.

"Zoey" he whispered lightly. I turned and smiled at him, his eyes held relief and happiness as he looked at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked as I collapsed on my butt once again. I nodded to him.  
>"Fine, just tired is all" I told him. He kneeled down next to me and pulled me into his embrace, I leaned into him as I closed my eyes. So tired I thought.<p>

The door burst open again but this time Yevon guards and Kinoc came guns at the ready. I clutched onto Seymour, he in turn did the same.

"You're all under arrest" Kinoc declared. I would glare at him but I was too tired to from falling off a ledge, summoning, going through the trials, and praying. The door began opening as Tidus and Yuna came out.

"Wait! Don't come out!" Rikku cried.

Too late.

Tidus walked out holding Yuna bridal style, fatigued had taken her.

"There's the last of them. You are to trial" Kinoc explained. Auron closed his eyes.

"I expect it will be a fair trial" he stated. Kinoc laughed.

"Of course it will" he laughed smirking all the way. Liar I thought as I stood up, my legs were really shaky. I almost fell again as I took a step but Seymour quickly scooped me up bridal style. I didn't even gasp from shock; I just let him carry me. I buried my head in his chest as we were ushered away.

Twenty minutes later Yuna and I were back in our summoner attire and stood on floating pedestals before another Maester.

"The High Court of Yevon is now in session. The sacred offices of this court seek nothing but the absolute truth, in Yevon's name. To those on trial: Believe in Yevon, and speak only the truth." A Ronso maester announced.

Does anyone else hate the court system in Spira? Raise your hand if so.

The Maester was Kelk Ronso of the Ronso tribe.

"Summoner Yuna, summoner Zoey. You have sworn to protect the people of Yevon, true?" he asked.

"Yes" Yuna announced. I didn't say anything I just nodded, but he say me nod so it was ok. Jaden was on the sidelines staring at me all the while, I kept my eyes straight ahead. Not daring to look at him.

Kinoc and Mika were present during this trial as well.

"Then, consider: You both conspired with the Al Bhed and joined in their insurrection, and have thrown away the teachings of Yevon." He started in a firm loud tone. I winced slightly.

"These are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the order of Yevon. Tell this court what possessed you to participate in such violence?" Maester Kelk asked. Yuna looked down at the ground; I just stared at the wall.

"Your Grace..." Yuna started. Before she could continue I cut in.

"The real traitor is Jaden, he has spread lies about Yuna throwing away the teachings and of Seymour abandoning the Guado and Yevon" I announced firmly. Like I was presenting a school project in front of the class once again.

"Summoner Zoey I have heard you are an atheist who doesn't believe. Pray tell why?" Kelk asked. I was at a loss for words as I began trying to speak once again.

"Maester Kelk, lady Zoey is a strong will girl. She has many beliefs; Yevon still stays in her mind as she travels." Seymour spoke out."So you see she hasn't thrown them away" he finished. I smiled, thank you I mentally thought. My smile was gone as Jaden spoke up.

"Your are mistaken though this girl indeed has thrown away Yevon. Not to mention maester Kelk Seymour Guado has committed a vicious crime as well. He killed his father Jyscal" Jaden said smirking. My eyes widened, how does her know about that!

"What is this!" Kelk Ronso cried taking a step back in shock. I shook my head, where's the proof.

"You didn't know?" Jaden asked false shock crossing his face. I glared at him.

My mind went blank as punishment was given as well as finding out Mika was an unsent. How that came about I don't know. We were all separated from one another, Seymour was charged for the killing of his father.

The guards shoved me into a dark place and quickly left. I groaned just great, Via Purifico. I could tell by the way it was dark and gloomy down here. There was very little light to see, it was damp and smelled like death down here.

I don't know how many people died down here and I don't want to know.

"I need to get out of here" I muttered under my breath and set off. I kept my hand on the wall as I began traversing through the area. I walked for what felt like hours as I tried to find Yuna, Lulu, Kimahri, Auron, someone!

No such luck on my end.

Where the hell is the exit my mind screamed as pyreflies flew around me from my killing of a fiend.

Soon I found it, a staircase leading up out of this hell hole. I don't know how I found it but I'm sure the others could already be up above. I ran up and out into the fresh air and walked out into the circular area. Where everyone would have fought Seymour, I sighed in relief. Thank goodness he changed I thought happily.

No one was around which made me sad so I decided to play the waiting game. I held my dragon fly rod tight as I waited. That's when a familiar voice reached my ears.

"Zoey!"

I know that voice anywhere, I stood up from my sitting position on the ground. I looked up ahead to the left side. There I saw a little boy with brown hair and light green eyes running to me.

"Zack" I whispered. He was running as fast as his little legs could carry him, my heart raced in my chest. How'd he get here?

OH, who cares my mind screamed as I dropped my rod and ran to him.

"Zoey!" Zack cried.

"Zack!" I screamed holding my arms out ready to lift my little brother into my arms. I was confused though as I ran to him, he seemed scared.

"No Zoey, it's a trap!" he cried. I continued running, trap? What's he talking about?

Once her ran up to me, he hugged me tightly I hugged him back. I just held him but apparently he didn't want to be held as he shoved me off. And proceeded to push me away to run away.

"You have to run there's a bad man, he wants you. I got away from him" he cried fear in his green eyes. Jaden! He had my brother here with him?

"It's ok he's not here, your safe no….."

**BANG**

My eyes widened as a sound of a gunshot went off, a spray of blood flew in the air a little of it hitting my face. Not my blood.

Zack's blood.

Everything was moving in slow motion as Zack my little brother, the only thing I ever had fell forward. I reached forward and caught him in my grasp and gently laid him down. Blood was pouring out of a deep wound in his stomach.

"Zack, you're going to be ok" I whispered."Your gonna be fine" I told him. I quickly casted cure on him, nothing happened. Cura, again nothing. Regain, pray, potions, Hi-Potions, Al Bhed potion, mega potion, Elixir.

Nothing was working, I closed my eyes tight as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. Why wasn't anything working. His front shirt was stained a crimson color as he looked up at me, tears in his eyes.

"Zoey" he whispered. I looked down at him and brushed his hair from his face in a loving manner.

"It's gonna be ok" I told him lifting him onto my lap. I began rocking him in my lap like I used to do when he was littler. Whenever he was alone or was scared I'd rock him gently to sleep.

"Your pretty sis" he whispered a couple tears escaping his eyes. I smiled at him laughing a little.

"I am?" I asked unsure. He nodded and smiled reaching out his hand touching my check.

"You look like a princess. Princess Zoey" he laughed but winced in pain. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Can you sing me a song? I'm tired Zoe" he asked gently. I nodded unable to speak as I tried to think of what song. I looked up into the sky and saw it was already night time; the full moon was out and open. Spreading it's light over everything.

"Look Zacky a full moon" I told him pointing upwards. He smiled and reached out his hand as well, he would always do that. Reach out and try and grab the moon, he would say he was getting the moon for me. So he and I could dance on the moon all night long.

I began singing the lullaby, the lullaby he always loved the one I sang to him when he was a baby.

I sang our lullaby.

"I see the moon, the moon see's me, the moon see's somebody I want to see" I began."So god bless the moon, and god bless me, god bless the somebody I want to see" I sang. I hummed the piano part to Jim Brickman's song.

Zack stared up at me as I sang a smile on his face as I rocked him back and forth.

"I see the moon, the see's me, the moon see's somebody I want to see. So god bless the moon, and god bless me, and god bless the somebody I want to see" I finished kissing his forehead. He smiled up at me.

"I love you Zoey, I love you big sis" he whispered."Thank you for being there for me" he said.

"I love you too Zacky, your very welcome I'll always be there for you" I told him still rocking back and forth. Zack frowned.

"Not this time Zoe. But don't be sad be happy I want you to be happy, the moon helped me all this time when you vanished and mom and dad died" he started."It helped me find you again it helped me find the somebody I wanted to see" he smiled closing his eyes. That's when he went limp in my arms.

My eyes widened as tears threatened to come.

"Zack" I whispered shaking him. Nothing."Zacky" I tried again. Again nothing, he didn't move again, but a smile was on his face. I shook my head as I began hyperventilating.

"No, no, no this, this can't be happening" I told myself. My body began shaking as I clutched onto Zack tightly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as loud as I could to the heavens.

**Alice's pov**

Rikku hugged Yuna tightly and was glad she was ok. I smiled slightly but soon frowned, where was Zoey we found her rod but where was she. I clenched my fists tight if that creeper Jaden got her I'll kill him. Seymour was worried that much I could tell for he…..

My thoughts were cut off as I heard a scream.

"Zoey" everyone cried in unison. We headed off to where we heard the scream, I was in the lead but I stopped suddenly at what I saw. Zoey holding Zack her little brother tightly rocking back and forth her body shaking. I was going to ask what was wrong but the blood on him was answer enough.

I covered my mouth as tears escaped my eyes, no Zack.

**Zoey's pov**

I rocked back and forth Zack still in my arms as I struggled back tears. My promise remember the promise, you made this promise for Zack as well!

"What happened?" I heard Lulu ask. I ignored them all as I felt Alice grab onto my shoulders.

"Zoey" she muttered holding me tight.

"Who's she holding ya?" Wakka asked.

"Zack the moon helped me find you as well. It helped me also find the person I wanted to see" I cried gasping from breath.

"Zack?" Tidus questioned confused. Alice stood up and explained.

"Now he's gone" I simply said closing my eyes tightly. Everyone gasped as I moved back a little so they could see what happened. Yuna gasped and covered her mouth, Tidus stared at me sadly, Lulu looked down, Wakka was speechless. Alice was crying into Auron's jacket, Auron just nodded at me, Kimahri had his eyes closed, and Rikku was crying as well.

Seymour walked over and kneeled by me as I lifted Zack up and onto the ground gently. He handed me my rod as I understood he wanted me to perform a sending. Could I send my own brother?

"Yuna, could you do me a favor?" I asked her. She walked over.

"Anything" she said with a tearful gaze. I nodded.

"Help me perform the sending?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed her staff waiting and ready; I kneeled down to Zack and brushed his bangs from his face. I placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Go dance on the moon all night and day long Zacky. I'm sorry I can't dance with you" I told him standing up. Taking my rod and with that we both danced.

Once again I danced the dance of the dead. Pyreflies flew everywhere as Zack's body slowly faded away; his smile faded away as he fully departed from this world. The world of the living.

Once he was gone I started shaking even more, I could feel tears in my eyes. But, I didn't dare cry I just shook and hyperventilated on the spot. Alice saw I was struggling not to cry she knew my promise as well. I felt Seymour's arms wrap around me in a comforting embrace, I hugged him tight as I shook. He whispered words of comfort in my ear and rubbed my back as I buried my head in his chest.

After I had calmed down enough I pulled back and smiled at everyone.

"Thank you Yuna. Everyone" I told them. They smiled back, even Auron, Yuna gave me a hug as we set off to leave Bevelle.

I felt Seymour rub at my cheek it was then I realized I had blood on my face. Before we could leave fully a laugh echoed everywhere.

"My, my, that was something"

I gasped, Jaden, he was walking over to us, Kinoc in front of him as he walked. Though he was unmoving, dead. Once he was close enough he dropped him to the ground like trash.

"Kinoc!" Auron cried shocked. There still friends after all even if Kinoc had changed.

"Why, you!" Tidus cried angrily. Jaden wiped his eye as if he was crying.

"Zoey that was such a touching scene with your little brother. He was a smart kid figured me out as soon I mentioned you" he smiled. Zack was with him, I just shook my head at him not wanting to talk.

Jaden's attention turned to Kinoc who he gave a light kick to. I gasped how cruel to do that to a dead person.

"He was getting on my nerves, weak at that too" Jaden started. I raised my eyebrow in confusion."He couldn't even shoot properly, so I had to take matters into my own hands. Which was bothersome…." He said muttering at the end. My eyes widened in shock.

"You…."I started unable to finish. He looked up at me and smiled cruelly.

"That's right darling I shot your brother. He knew too much that and you are tough to break and you still are even after that ordeal" he said as if it was nothing. I clenched my fists tight.

I saw red and lunged for only a pair of strong arms held me back. Seymour.

"Seymour let go!" I shouted struggling in his grasp. He held tighter.

"No, you're falling into his grasp. I've seen this trick done before" he told me. I took a deep breath and calmed down, he soon let me go.

"Seymour Guado you are no fun at all. Taking my prize like that, how else am I going to become Sin" Jaden pouted. My eyes widened what he wants to become Sin. Everyone was shocked as we stared at him.

"You heard me, I want to become Sin and for that I need Zoey, Yuna would've done just fine but Zoey appeals to me more" he laughed. Causing Seymour to push me behind him in a defensive way.

"The reason you may be wondering is simple: control" he stated.

"Control?" Rikku echoed confused.

"Yes, control over Spira Sin makes people do crazy things" he smiled. I shook my head as I peered around Seymour.

"You're mental!" I cried. Jaden shook his head and laughed cruelly.

"You're totally nuts!" Tidus cried agreeing with me. Kimahri ran forward and stabbed Jaden directly in the chest. Everything and one went silent. Jaden didn't falter as he looked down at the thing protruding from his chest. He looked back up and frowned at us a raised eyebrow in question.

"Was that supposed to have done something?" he asked."Now then, Zoey come to me. Come to your husband" he said reaching out towards me. Kimahri swiped at his hand.

"Kimahri protect Zoey just as Kimahri protect Yuna. We all travel together, Kimahri Zoey's guardian as well" he told Jaden growling in his face. Jaden growled back.

"Fine then I'll kill you all and take her by force!" he shouted snapping his fingers. Darkness formed around his hand as he drew forth a sword.

Kimahri looked back at us.

"Run protect Yuna and Zoey!" he ordered. Everyone was hesitant but we heeded his words and took off down the bridge that was on the water. Once we got to the end Yuna stopped and looked back then back at us.

"I will not leave Kimahri behind!" she cried. Auron sighed and looked at her.

"They are your guardians as well as Zoey's. Protecting you is their main priority." He told her.

"Auron!" she screamed clenching her fists. She didn't even bother to add Sir at the beginning, she must be serious. But I am as well; I won't leave him as well.

"That's right! We're all guardians!" Tidus cried punching the air. "Yeah, and you know what that means? Yuna...Anywhere you go, I'll follow!" he declared looking straight at her. I smiled they make a cute couple.

"Anywhere I go?" she asked. Tidus nodded.

"Yeah, anywhere!" he said proudly. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, then!" Yuna started.

"Let's go!" they shouted in unison running off.

""Hey Kimahri! Leave some for us!" Tidus shouted as he ran. I turned to Seymour and gave him a smile my thoughts of sadness gone for the time being. All that matters now is helping Kimahri and beating Jaden. As well as avenging my brother.

"I plan to see this through, will you come with me?" I asked him holding out my hand. He chuckled but smiled at me.

"Of course, I'll go with you to the ends of Spira if need be" he stated taking my hand. My face heated up a bit as we ran off into battle hand in hand.

"Wait for me!" Wakka cried.

"Me, too!" Rikku.

When we got closer we both held out our staff's at the ready. Side by side the others joined us, Yuna casted cure on Kimahri as I stared at Jaden.

"Your gonna pay Jaden!" I shouted to him. I received a laugh and a nod as he licked his lips looking at me.

"How I can't wait" he called back. I growled as I casted Firaga on him, a clean hit causing good damage. He moved back as Tidus went to take a swing at him.

"Too slow little boy" he hissed.

"Although he wasn't the man I once knew, Kinoc was still my friend. Jaden. You will pay for his death!" Auron shouted brandishing his katana. An angry look in his eyes.

That's how the first part of the fight started off, attacking and dodging. With occasional healing at times.

Jaden was best at speed but lacked a proper defense so this was a tad tricky. Cause he would be here the next moment then over there in a second.

"Give me my prize!" he shouted flicking his rest. A force suddenly began making me go towards him, my body lifting off the ground.

"Zoey!" Everyone cried. My body couldn't move as I floated towards Jaden, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back while Yuna casted Esuna on me. I regained control of my body again and no longer floated. Auron was the one who grabbed me I nodded my things and turned back to the fight.

Jaden was fuming I could tell.

"Your little brother begged me not to hurt you; he went as far to threaten me. A ten year old threatening me" Jaden cackled. I clenched tightly onto my rod as I tried to calm myself down, don't give in Zoe I told myself.

"Zoey your overdrive is full summon now" a voice commanded in my head. I nodded as I shouted for everyone to stand back.

I brushed my bangs out of my face and twirled my rod like a baton and tossed it into the air. I caught it with my other hand and held my arms out. Something flew above us all, almost knocking everyone over. Then something surged down towards me and landed next to me causing a rumble to go through the ground. I almost fell back but I kept my balance, before me stood Bahamut king of dragons.

"Nice to meet you I'm Zoey. Please help us stop this man" I begged.

"I'll help you but you gotta do one thing in return" the voice of a little boy sounded in my head. I cocked my head to the side confused.

"Don't cry" he stated simply. I nodded as we set to work.

"Let's get this over with mega flare!" I shouted pointing at Jaden. Bahamut nodded and took a stance, digging his claws into the ground. He released a roar as he prepared his attack, everything went quickly. As a huge attack came down and struck Jaden, I could almost see the 9999 points of damage. Along with the overkill sign, pyreflies as Jaden fell down darkness surrounding him.

Ok, we went from Final Fantasy to Kingdom Hearts I thought.

"Thank you" I whispered to Bahamut. He nodded and took to the skies, I felt Seymour grab my hand.

"Let's get outta here!" Rikku cried doing a jig before running off. We ran off, away from Bevelle, away from Jaden who lay dead in darkness, away from everything. My sadness was coming back and this time I don't think I can stop myself from crying.

He was all I ever had, I promised to protect him but that promise. Like the one I made about my first kiss was ripped away from me by a cruel hearted man who lusted for power and control.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex:*laughs nervously*I KNOW, I KNOW. You guys want to kill me for what I did to Zoey's little brother. Please don't yell at me writing that part was a tad hard because I had to listen to the song and write everything out along with trying not to cry. This was a major first for me.**

**I never ever cried when I wrote something said so that's why I hope you guys liked the chapter. Next chapter Zoey's past comes out and confessions between Seymour and Zoey so stay tuned, again don't kill me I have Sephiroth and Kuja at my side*looks back***

**Ok now I only have a moogle, man this is what I get for helping Final Fantasy Villains. No help in return god! Grrrr I'm gonna go eat a cupcake I've been working on this chapter all day and I'm hungry**


	19. A past resurfacing old self returning

**Alex: Now I know since I told your guys a while back that I've been dropping hints to Zoey's past and a majority of you guessed she lost a family member when she was younger. Good guess but far from it and now Zoey's past will finally be revealed.**

**Along with some confessions between Seymour and Zoey.**

**Green Feather: you're fine with spoilers I actually know what happens at the end of the game and about Auron and ect. I kinda played X-2 before X and not to mention Auron is in Kingdom Heart's 2 along with Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. Tidus and Wakka are in the first game.**

**Enjoy the chapter my readers**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 19: A past resurfacing old self returning**

**Zoey's pov**

After we escaped Bevelle we hid out in Macalania woods, we rested in a small enclosed area. A good ways away from Bevelle itself. Once we set up camp I decided to go for a walk to clear my mind.

Alice offered to come with me as did Rikku but I just wanted to be alone. To clear my head of the things that just happened. The things that I've experienced on this journey, it started out as a simple quest. But spiraled into something more.

I came to a small area that had trees around everywhere; crystals around the area were my light as I sat down near a small creek.

My thoughts drifted to Zack as the scene replayed over and over again in my head of when he died. I clenched my eyes tight; it's my fault if I had just taken his hand and ran back to where the others were. He'd still be alive!

I choked back tears and rubbed my eyes as I took calming breaths to relax. It worked if only a little bit. I shook my head as words entered my mind from long ago.

It's your fault!  
><span>You should've gotten hit instead!<span>

Just go die; it's your entire fault!

I frowned as I remembered those words, my hands dropped to my sides as I frowned. It was my fault, and it's also my fault Zacky died. My old self has come back and this time there's no returning this time.

I slipped off my armbands as memories flashed in my head and forgotten words resurfaced.

Your fault, your fault, your vault, your fault, go die, go die, no one wants you, go away, disappear.

I reached down and pulled out a sleek small dagger, it was with Rikku so I stole it. After all it's my fault. I stared at the shiny sharp object before me and pressed it against my wrists. The skin broke a bit and crimson liquid began coming out. I just stared as I began slicing at my wrist and hand.

All the while the forgotten words roving around me, like people were around me again.

Maybe I should disappear I thought I won't be a burden anymore. So it could work out I thought.

"Zoey"

I gasped as I heard Seymour call my name, I quickly through the blade into the bushes. I used my other hand to cover up the marks I caused.

"Hi" I told him not looking back. His footsteps echoed as he walked over to me, once he was near me he sat down.

"I was worried; everyone said you went for a walk. So I came to check up on you" he told me brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. I moved from his grasp before he could, he gave me a confused look.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I didn't say anything I didn't even nod, that's when Seymour grabbed me to face him. I just stared blankly at him concern automatically etched it's way into his eyes

I bet it's fake concern.

He grabbed my hand but moved it back quickly; he inspected his fingers which held my blood on them. He gave a confused look before grabbing both my hands, my eyes widened as I tried to pull them back.

He wasn't having that as he gripped tighter, he looked at the hand I cut up and shook his head confused.

"Did you do this to yourself?" he asked sternly. I shrugged.

"Yes" I replied bluntly. Seymour let my hands go and gave me a disapproving look, heh that's the same look Alice gave me.

"You could've killed yourself Zoey" he said casting Cura on my wrist. All the blood that fell from my wrist absorbed back into my body. Leaving my wrist clean and non-bloody the same went with my hand.

"I've done it before and I didn't kill myself then" I snapped turning away from him. Seymour grabbed my shoulder and forced me to look at him.

"What? Why did you cut yourself back then?" he asked. I shook my head at him and glared.

"What does it matter" I retorted. Seymour glared at me as he tightened his grip on me, I winced slightly.

"It does matter it matters to me!" he hissed. Again I shook my head and looked down, why does he care!

"Get real! It doesn't matter what I do stay out of my business!" I shouted at him. Seymour's eyes widened at what I said. But his grip never loosened.

"No. It does matter what you do I'm your guardian and I must protect you that and….." he trailed off. Seemingly lost for words, I rolled my eyes.

"And?" I asked shaking my head.

"I care about you" he whispered. I shook my head, lies!

"No you don't!" I shouted. His head snapped to mine as he glared at me.

"I do. Your just too stubborn to see it" he snapped back pushing me away. The force was strong enough to make me stumble back. But, in my stumbling back I tripped over a root in the ground and landed hard on my butt.

"Ouch" I cried. Seymour's eyes widened as he quickly ran to my side, he reached out to help me up but I refused him.

"Zoey I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to trip" he said. Guilt evident in his eyes, I shook my head and stood up and looked away.

"Zoey I'm going to ask you again, why did you cut yourself?" Seymour asked. I shook my head once again.

"Zoey Reed tell me!" he demanded in a strong loud tone. Just like those people, I shook my head.

"Zoey!" he shouted again. I grabbed my head and whimpered.

**"THEY NEVER CARED!"** I screamed. He was silent as I turned to him the tears I had been holding back fell down.

"They never cared, they said I was mistake I heard them. They said I was a miscalculation" I cried again. Seymour's eyes softened as he looked at me.

"Who said that?" he asked gently walking closer to me. I sniffled a bit.

"My parents" I whispered falling to my knees."When I was born they just gave me to the caretaker to raise me. They never paid any mind to me; they did the same to Zack!" I continued. My vision blurring due to my tears.

"Jonathan was this high schooler my parents hired to take care of me, after my caretaker passed away from old age. He always cared for me I thought and it's my fault he's gone!"

"Zoey" he whispered reaching out to me. I pulled away and continued to throw my tantrum.

"It's my fault Zack died as well. I should've, I could've…" I trailed off shaking my head. The promise I made to not cry again broke as soon as my tears fell.

"If I wasn't stupid I could've saved them both. If I didn't run out into the street to get my ball then Jonathan wouldn't have gotten hit by that car" I explained. Revealing I wasn't from this world. "If I had grabbed Zack away and taken him to where you guys were going to meet up he'd be …." I trailed off once again.

All the while Seymour was quiet as he watched me closely. His blue eyes boring into me gently.

"My parents never wanted me. Jonathan's friends said it was my fault he died, I was only five then and I know it's my fault." I hiccupped as I panted for breath. "No one wants me" I whispered pulling my hair.

Jonathan pushed me out of the way when a drunk driver headed for me. He went to the hospital only to die a day later. A week after his funeral I was outside playing with Alice when his friends came.

They shouted foul words to me, looking back now Jonathan always hung out with me. He was my friend. He never went to parties his friends held he told them he was busy watching me. I told him he could go, that I was used to be alone.

All he ever did was smile at me and say "Why would I want to be stupid and drunk when I could hang out with my best friend"

He comforted me when I was sad when my parents never gave me attention or showed any forms of love. He'd let me help him clean the house and cook food for dinner. When he died that's when things got worse.

I guess his friends were jealous he always stayed with me. The girls that had crush's on him said no one wanted me and I should just disappear. His guy friends shouted that it was my fault till I was in tears.

No one ever did anything even the grownup's thought it was my fault.

As I grew older I tried to get my parents attention. On mother's day I made a picture for mommy and tried to show her.

"That's nice" she'd say. I'd pout and say she didn't even look at it; I'd pester her a lot. Till it got to the point where she grabbed my arm tightly and threw me in my room.

Daddy did the same, he'd just yell at me to go to my room. And there I would go with tears streaming down my face.

One night I overheard them saying they never planned to have a child.

"She's getting annoying" mommy said.

"I know but she's young, she leave us alone soon" daddy replied.

"Not soon enough" mommy retorted.

Ever since then I stayed away from them and hung out with Alice. The years went by and when I was thirteen I got a baby brother. Zack.

They never planned for him either but my parents didn't believe in abortion. Zack was given to a caretaker just like I was. At times when the caretaker was ill and couldn't take care of him. Mother yelled at Zack when he was only a couple months old, saying for him to be quiet. When he quieted down she left.

I crept into his room when he started whimpering again and picked him up. From there I calmed him down and comforted him like mother should've done. Like any mother would have done.

Zack giggled at me as I sung him a lullaby. That lullaby soon became our lullaby.

As Zack grew I took care of him along with the caretaker, Alice helping as well. School was never good. Since I stayed to myself and only talked to Alice I was always called a loner. My liking anime, Final Fantasy, and Kingdom Heart's just excelled for more name calling.

When my parents were gone and Zack was at summer camp that was the time I decided to cut myself. Call it a stress reliever if you will it calmed me down to see my own blood spill from me. I don't know it just did it made me realize I was alive, but that only added more pain.

To know I'd have to continue suffering. I always thought death was peaceful, that you could rest finally. I never thought of suicide because I had Zack to take care of and I couldn't leave him behind.

Alice ended up finding out about my cutting problem. She nursed me back to my old self, but I never told her that smiley happy-go-lucky girl was a fake. It would have broken her heart.

So life went by when I was twenty three I got a job at Big Boy's, and when work was over I'd play Final fantasy. If I didn't have to study for class's for college. Final Fantasy X being my most favorite one.

And now here I am in the game itself. The storyline may have slightly changed but I remain the same.

A loner, an unwanted girl who has lost everything. A girl who made promises to herself, only to have those promises ripped away from her grasp. A girl who was never loved and still won't be loved. A girl who doesn't deserve pity or concern because she caused two deaths, deaths she could've prevented. A girl who has broken fully just like Jaden wanted, who would love a broke girl.

"I want you" Seymour said. Making me pull from my memories, I stared up at him. My tears had stopped a while ago as I stared off into space. Thinking of my past.

"What?" I asked him confused. Seymour over and pulled me into his grasp.

"I'll always want you Zoey. You saved me" he whispered. I gasped and looked into his blue eyes, brown meeting blue."What happened was never you fault. Your wanted so don't believe what those people or what your parents said was true" he whispered wrapping his arm around my waist.

I just stared up at him; does he really want me around?

"Zoey I never got to tell you a while back due to certain circumstances but" he started."I love you; I wasn't alone for you were with me. You're not alone because I'm here as well as the others" he whispered.

He loves me.

My eyes widened at what I just heard, I'm not alone?

**FLASH**

_I was five years old again crying like per usually cause mommy told me to go away. I ran and ran until Jonathan found me crying by myself in the corner._

_"Hey, why are you crying Zoe?" he asked sitting down next to me. I sniffled and looked up into Jonathan's stormy grey eyes._

_"Mommy told me to go away" I cried more tears escaping my eyes. He frowned but soon smiled gently at me._

_"She's just busy best leave her be" he told me ruffling my hair. I shoved his hand away and shook my head._

_"No one wants me; mommy and daddy always tell me to go away. Even when they're not busy" I sniffled. Jonathan shook his head at me._

_"I want you, you're my best friend Zoey." He told me. I shook my head causing him to sigh. He guided my hands and placed them over my heart._

_"Feel that?" he asked. I nodded but was confused._

_"That's your heart, it's there for a reason, you're here for a reason, so don't give up. Don't be sad. Smile." He told me smiling. He stood up and offered me his hand; I smiled and stood up as well. Rubbing my eye with one hand I used my other and grabbed his outstretched one._

_"I'll always want you around Zoe. Who else is going to annoy" he joked as we walked away hand in hand._

**FLASH**

Seymour stared at me gently, his eyes full of kindness as he stared into my brown orbs. He reached out and got rid of my tears. That I realized now had begun falling once again.

"Seymour!" I cried jumping further in his embrace. He held me tight as I cried into his chest, all the pain I had been hiding from the world. Came out finally the pain, sadness, loneliness, anger fell off of me. All the while Seymour held me tight just held me as I cried.

Only when I had stopped crying did I pull back. But, I still stayed in his embrace as I rubbed my now red eyes.

We stared up at each other and that's when our lips connected into a kiss.

**No one's pov**

_A new day...oh_  
><em>A new day...oh<em>

Seymour held Zoey gently as they shared a passionate kiss. He stroked her hair to tell her she was loved. And none of the stuff she admitted to him was her fault, she was never alone.

_I was waiting for so long_  
><em>for a miracle to come<em>  
><em>everyone told me to be strong<em>  
><em>hold on and don't shed a tear<em>

Alice always told me to be strong, and to hold on that everything would be ok. Zoey thought as she remembered her friends' words. I promised not to shed a tear ever again. That promise was broken. But for the better, sorry Bahamut I promised I wouldn't cry and I did.

A little boy laughed in her head and said everyone cries you needed to the most.

_Through the darkness and good times_  
><em>I knew I'd make it through<em>  
><em>and the world thought I had it all<em>  
><em>But I was waiting for you<em>

Seymour thought back to the darkness he was always in even before his mother died to become a Fayth. I knew I'd make it through for I planned to become Sin and destroy everything. Everyone thought I had it all because I was Jyscal's son and that I became a Maester.

In a way maybe I was waiting for you Zoey.

_Hush now_

They both pulled back to catch their breath, both starring lovingly into each other's eyes. Seymour picked Zoey up and swung her around in a circle. Making the raven haired girl to let out a giggle of delight.

_I see a light in the sky_  
><em>Oh; it's almost blinding me<em>  
><em>I can't believe<em>  
><em>I've been touched by an angel with love<em>

That light is Zoey; she's an angel who has saved me thought Seymour. As he dipped his beloved angel back and placed a kiss to her soft sweet lips.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_  
><em>Let it fill my soul and drown my fears<em>  
><em>Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun<em>

_A new day has... come_

Crystals that surrounded Macalania woods floated down everywhere likes rain. Washing away my sadness and lighting up everything. The walls I had built up around my heart has fully crumbled away.

A new day has truly come for us both. He was saved as was I, we weren't alone anymore. We never were!

_Where it was dark now there's light_  
><em>where there was pain now there's joy<em>  
><em>where there was weakness, I found my strength<em>  
><em>all in the eyes of a boy<em>

All I could see was the light of Seymour's blue eyes as he kissed me. My pain turned to joy as I thought back on our meeting. Journey together and how our friendship formed to love.

_Hush now_

_I see a light in the sky_  
><em>Oh, it's almost blinding me<em>  
><em>I can't believe<em>  
><em>I've been touched by an angel with love<em>

Seymour is an angel she thought.

Zoey is an angel he thought.

Her light, his light ever blinding me.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_  
><em>Let it fill my soul and drown my fears<em>  
><em>Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun<em>

_A new day has..._

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_  
><em>Let it fill my soul and drown my fears<em>  
><em>Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun<em>

_A new day has... come_

_Ohhh, a light_

_Hush now_

The crystals fell down everywhere as Seymour and Zoey held each other. And danced in peaceful bliss. Zoey looked up in happiness at the crystals her eyes widened as a couple hit her face. Causing the blue-haired Guado to laugh at her surprised look.

The young summoner pouted but smiled as Seymour kissed her cheek. She leaned up and kissed him gently on his lips.

_I see a light in your eyes_  
><em>all in the eyes of the boy<em>

You're my light Zoey thought as she stared into his beautiful blue eyes once again.

_I can't believe_  
><em>I've been touched by an angel with love<em>

Zoey my angel Seymour thought as they kissed once again.

_I can't believe_  
><em>I've been touched by an angel with love<em>

Seymour my angel Zoey thought as their fingers intertwined together.

_Hush now_

_Hush now_

_A new day…..oh_

_A new day…..oh_

**Zoey's pov**

We parted from our kiss my face heating up into a blush. Seymour smiled at me and caressed my face. I leaned into his touch; I smiled as I saw two familiar butterflies fly around us.

They danced around our heads as they flew lovingly around each other. Then it dawned on me, I never replied back.

"Seymour" I said. Drawing his attention away from our two little friends."I love you too" I told him kissing his cheek. He smiled as he picked me up causing me to squeak and wrap my arms around his neck. Which he didn't seem to mind as he held me close.

"Let's head back" I told him as he set me down. He nodded as we walked away hand in hand but he stopped suddenly his face turning serious.

"Do you still plan to continue the pilgrimage?" he asked. I cocked my head to the side, I did promise Jecht.

"Yes, I won't give up on Spira" I replied back just as serious. Seymour nodded.

"That's what I thought" he said as we walked back to camp together. Once back at camp Alice and Rikku both glomped me at the same time.

"You guys were gone for a while, I was worried!" Alice cried. But gave me a knowing look I shoved her away. No, way was she gonna tease me let alone Rikku too!

Yuna and Tidus were already back but a happy look was on her face as she looked at Tidus.

"We rest" Auron simply said. I nodded as I walked over to where my bag was Seymour following closely. He sat down next to me and pulled me close as I let out a yawn. It's been a long day I thought tiredly.

I cuddled into Seymour as he held me close and stroked my hair causing me to fall asleep faster.

"Pay up Rikku!" I heard Alice shout happily in victory. The hell, they started a bidding pool!  
>I sat up and grabbed nearby rock and chucked it at Alice, hitting her square in the back of the head.<p>

"Ow!" she cried rubbing her head. I snickered a bit as Seymour chuckled pulling me up to sit on his lap.

"Auron Zoey hit me with a rock" she whined to him.

"Go to sleep" he retorted. Causing Alice to call him a jerk, I just laughed as I drifted off to sleep in the arms of an angel.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the chapter so please review. I thought the song would be good, I used the remix version though.**


	20. I'M BACK!

**Alex: Hey guys, sorry but there's no chapter for this story just yet. Rather it's a note to all my beloved readers who stuck with me and were wondering where the hell did you go!?**

**So, please don't kill me as I explain what happened the past year. It was a very bad year for me, personal family issues, groundings, drama/arguments at school with one chick and this one guy who I won't name names. THE WORKS! So yeah and I lost interest to update for a while but I am happy to report my interest is back and better then ever!**

**I will continue this story and if you readers want more Seymour and Zoey I will happily give you a sequel. But, first since the end is very near to this wonderful heartfelt story I need to know do you readers want a sequel?**

**I'm also happy to announce I will be writing an Auron x OC story, the first book will be where my OC Hikari ends up in Spira and becomes a guardian. But, not to Yuna to her father Braska. So, it'll be my take on what his journey was like and she'll need to uncover why the Fayth wants her there.**

**So any who, since you guys have been waiting for ever for a chapter I will only give a little things at to what will happen with the rest of Zoey's journey, hehehe as always enjoy! **

**XxxXxx**

People take many chances.

_"ZOEY!"_

I took this chance for my friends, for the people, but most of all I took this chance for you.

_Blood flowed down from my stomach as Jaden held tighter, an evil gleam in his eyes as he snarled at me. All I could do was let loose a happy smile and a light laugh as the crimson stained the innocent white of my attire._

_"Go to hell" I whispered._

_Ieyui, Nobomeno._

_Renmiri, Yojuyogo, Hasatekanae._

_Kutamae._

_"Let's sing a song!" Alice smiled at me. I giggled and nodded as I picked a favorite one of mine._

The people and the friends that we have lost, and the dreams that have faded... never forget them.

_"We can beat Sin if we really put our heart and soul into it, don't you think so Seymour?"_

_"Come on, you're not alone anymore so quit moping around Seymour!"_

_"Seymour...I-I love you"_

_"Seymour, don't ever forget no matter what happens will be together now and forever. Our hearts will bring us together again"_

_"Zoey! Fight! You cannot leave, leave me not now not ever!"_

_"Don't do this to me!"_

_"JADEN NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO OR WHERE YOU GO I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"_

In the end I guess it doesn't matter who you are, you can always change the fates design and save those you love.

All you need is the strength and will power to do it.

This is the beginning of the end.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's pretty much it, I'll get working on the new chapter soon I promise.**


End file.
